The Time Experiment
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: Rose wakes up strapped to a table with no knowledge of how she got there. Someone if forcing the vortex back into her mind, but why? A whole universe away, a certain Professor whispers 'Bad Wolf' into The Doctor's ear. It seems only the TARDIS can save them now. REUNION FIC! 10/Rose AU Silence in the Library, Turn Left, Stolen Earth, Journey's End
1. Torture: Part 1

**Yo,**

**So this is my first DW fanfic. I've basically finished it, just got to fix up a few plot points. So, yeah, I'll see how this turns out. Hopefully alright. :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Experiment

The Torture – Part 1

Rose lazily pulled out of her deep sleep. She shifted slightly at first only feeling uncomfortable, but when she tried to move her arms, they wouldn't budge. The second time she tried a little harder to move her hands, but only to realise that they were strapped down.

She lifted her heavy eyelids slightly, wincing as she saw a bright light. Now that she was more awake, Rose tired a third time to move her arms. She felt the cold metal holding her wrist down and quickly realised there was no way it was going to give. Rose went for her legs, trying to set them free, but she only felt the mental on her ankles and just above her knee.

Rose forced her eyes to open, blinking at the harsh white light. She tried turning her head, but like her hands and legs, it was clamped down tight to the metal table beneath her.

Her heart rate began to pick up. She could hear a monitor somewhere behind her, the silence between the heart beats picking up in pace. Her sight became less blurry, but it didn't mean that she could see much more than what she was already seeing. A light hung above her head, but the space behind it was as black as could be.

"Help," Rose whispered hoarsely like she hadn't drunk water for three days. Her voice was congested and her throat hurt when Rose tried to cough. She felt the overwhelming urge to vomit, but there didn't seem to be anything in her stomach.

Rose looked around her the best she could, barely finding the strength keep her eyes open. The mental table she was lying on was flat, making it hard to see anything, but Rose seemed to be wearing some kind of hospital gown that seemed to be cut off at the knees (She could feel a zip running up her back too). She also noticed that there were a couple of sticker pad monitors on each arm and a few that disappeared down the neck of the dress. An IV drip was attached to her left arm.

That was all she could see.

"Someone…" She said a little louder, her breathing quickening. "Help me…"

There was a sound of footsteps behind her. Slow heavy steps on the tiled floor seemed to echo around the room Rose couldn't see. She couldn't help but feel dread rise up through her. They weren't the footsteps of someone trying to help her.

"Please…" Rose begged, coughing to try a clear her clogged up throat. "Help…"

A person came into view, only scaring Rose more. It was a man in a white plastic like suit. He was bald and wore some kind of elastic dust mask of his mouth and nose. Rose could only see his dark eyes, but they held no sympathy, nothing but intense fascination and not the nice kind either. The way his eyes scanned her it was like she was made of gold. Greedy. _Hungry_.

Rose felt tears leak out of the corner of her eyes, she didn't want to cry. In fact crying was the last thing she wanted to do, but she was _so_ confused. She continued to blink, constantly having to clear her vision of blurriness. Her chest heaved and she felt her arms shake slightly.

"P-pl… please," Rose stuttered, trying to shift her body as far away from the man as possible.

His eyes crinkled slightly, as if he was smiling under the mask. Rose couldn't help but cringe.

The man lifted up a needle with his gloved hand. It was full of some kind of blue substance and it wasn't the small kind of needle either. Rose's breathing became frantic at the sight of it, jerking away from the man as much as she could. She had no idea what it was, but it couldn't be anything good.

She shook her head as much as the mental band around her head would allow her. "N-no, no… please."

He torturously lowered the needle towards her shoulder, Rose's wild eyes followed it fearfully. His eyes only crinkled more at her chaotic state and slammed the needle into bicep.

The pain was sharp, and Rose screamed at the man injected the substance into her. It burned her blood, coursing its way down her arm and across her chest like fire. Rose shook violently on the metal table as the man pulled out the needle and watched her shudder like she was having a seizure, enjoying the sight.

Rose continued to scream as the pain rocketed through her body. Any thoughts were killed by the pain she was feeling. The intense, overwhelming pain.

She didn't know how long it went on for. It could've been hours. Days. _Months_. The moment it had spread to every inch of her body though, the pain began to fade. Exhaustion settled her screaming to a series of groans.

Her eyes were unable to stay open, but her body began to shiver. It wasn't because she was cold. The fear and confusion she felt… it was too much for even her physical body to handle.

"Help… me…" She breathed, as sleep over came her.

There was no answer in return.

* * *

Rose woke up to a cup being pressed to her lips and liquid being poured into her mouth.

_Water_.

Never had Rose tasted anything so delicious. Pure water. Clean. Fresh. She tried reaching her head up to get closer but only to be held down by the metal bar across her head. Rose continued to gulp it down though, heavenly grateful as the water cleared her throat.

She didn't get much through. The cup was gone, and Rose felt desperate longing for more. She let out a drowsy whimper, licking her cracked lips tiredly to try and sustain the taste. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, blinking at the blinding light in her eyes.

"More…" She whispered weakly.

"No."

The reply was hard and had a dark tone to it. Rose gave a small whimpered, feeling her mouth and throat becoming parched already.

Her eyes drifted open, seeing the blurry figure of the bald man in the white suit. His back was turned, but for what Rose could see, he was fiddling with something.

"What…" She forced out through her heavy breathing. "You… what…"

"Shut up."

Rose winced at the abrupt answer. It felt like a punch in the face, but she wisely fell back into silence. She noticed that there was another IV drip in her other arm attached to a pinkish bag. Rose flinched away from it, as if the bag was about to bite her.

She took the miniscule window of opportunity to try and work out how she got here. Rose couldn't think clearly as it was, her memories muddled with her present fear and confusion. She felt as if she couldn't trust her own thoughts. Like she was in a dream, unable to tell what was real and what wasn't.

Tears leaked out of her crusted eyes, a soft whimper escaping her mouth. The bald man in the suit spun around and slapped her across the face. "I said shut up!"

The action caused Rose to cry out, but she bit her lip tightly to stop her from making any more noise as the bald man turned back to his work. Her body was shaking again as the tears still continued to pour out of her eyes and Rose wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball. She just wanted to hide. To seek some sort of comfort within herself.

The bald man turned around and without a word, unclasped the head brace. Rose felt an incredible wave of relief wash over her as she turned her head side to side, enjoying the small amount of freedom.

It didn't last long though. The bald man picked up the device he had been working on and turned around. Even though Rose's sight was blurred, she could easily make out that the device he held was some kind of wired head piece.

The dread seemed through her again, her breathing escalating. "No… no, please…"

The bald man's hand snapped out and clasped her throat. Rose splattered, opening her mouth to try and take in as much air as she could. Her arms strained against the metal clamps as she struggled to breathe.

"Hold. Still," The bald man threatened slowly, before releasing his hold on her neck. Rose gulped in the air, drinking in the oxygen gratefully. She kept her head still and remained quiet as much as her instincts were telling her to scream.

The bald man fitted the device over her head. Rose felt abused as the man screwed the wire helmet into place. Her eyes followed his hands tighten the screws on her head.

Rose had never been so terrified in her entire life.

The bald man ran his eyes over her again, only making Rose feel more violated. She didn't feel human anymore. She felt like a pet. A toy that he could do whatever he wanted to. Utterly exposed.

"This will hurt," He said. Rose winced as she heard the gleefulness in his voice. He seemed to enjoy seeing her in pain, his eyes crinkling as he lifted up a remote.

Rose felt several needles being injected into her skull. She let out an ear piercing scream and the pain erupted through her head. Her back arched and her hands clawed as she screamed with all her might.

Her body jerked as she felt something pulse through her head. Her screams cut of instantly, her physical body shutting down. It was unable to withstand the pain, but her mind was well and truly alive.

Rose felt something electrocute her mind every two seconds. It hit every nerve of her brain, electrifying the circuits. Intensifying everything inside her mind. She could feel something stirring. Something that was at rest in the back of her mind. At each pulse, Rose could feel it rise closer to the surface. Something was trying to defend her, but didn't have the strength to do so.

Rose's mind couldn't carry much more of the pulses. Slowly her mind could no longer handle the pain and like the body, it too slipped into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

Rose woke once more to the trickle of liquid being poured into her mouth. She swallowed it appreciatively, moaning as the cup was removed from her lips. Rose so desperately wanted water. She needed more water.

Her whole body felt like it had run a marathon the previous day, sore from head to two. Her head was still aching, and it didn't take long for her to realise that the needles on the wire helmet were still injected into her skull.

"Help…" She murmured. The exhaustion was overwhelming, especially when the pain was keeping her awake.

"How is she doing?"

Rose frowned slightly at the unfamiliar voice. It was much softer than the bald man's voice, female. Rose couldn't help but feel relief to hear someone else speak besides the man.

Her eyes drifted open and she saw a blurry figure of a woman. Like the man she was bald, but her white suit was more fitting, shaping her chest. Her eyes looked down at Rose with a similar expression to the bald headed man. To Rose, she was a psychopath.

Rose winced, closing her eyes, the tears falling again. She couldn't look at them anymore. The greed in their eyes was overwhelming. Without meaning too, her bottom lip trembled.

"She's strong."

They're talking about me, Rose thought to herself. It surprised her. That's was the first clear thought Rose had had since she first awoke here.

"Good. Do well to keep me posted."

There was a soft click of heels as someone walked off. Rose wanted to cry out in vain as she came to the obvious truth. No one was going to help her. Rose didn't know how long they were going to keep her here, but she wasn't leaving for a very long time.

The words exchanged between the bald man and the woman floated through her mind. Rose opened her wet eyes slightly as she saw the bald man inject something into her IV bag. She winced at the sight.

"What?" She croaked. The screaming had defiantly taken its toll on her voice. "What…?"

The bald man turned to her, raising an eyebrow. Rose cringed slightly at the expression in his eyes as he scanned her. Excited curiosity.

"Oh, you don't know?" He was lightly, clearly amused.

Rose watched as the man lifted up the remote again. She tried to pull herself as far away as she could from the torture device. Rose's eyes pleaded for him to stop. Begged for him set her free.

The bald man did something Rose didn't expect. He leant over her, bringing his face merely inches from her own. Rose bit her lip to hold back a whimper as she scrunched up her eyes. The violation was back. Rose realised that this man could to whatever he wanted to her. She was completely at his mercy.

"This is going to be fun," The man said lightly.

Rose let the sobs overwhelm her, looking up to the blackened ceiling. She tried to think, but her memories were blurred together. Wild emotions swirled through her mind, with no possible way to understand them. How was her life before this? Was there anything about her past that made sense?

A single thought answered her. The Doctor. Her life was The Doctor.

The bald man pressed the button on the remote and Rose's blood curdling screams once more echoed in the dark room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Like? Hate? Please Review!**


	2. Torture: Part 2

**Yo,**

**I'll hopefully be posting this story every couple of days or so because its finished and i don't want to keep you waiting.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

The Time Experiment

Torture – Part 2

"…_'Cause, you know what, this is the biggest library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent."_

"_The library."_

"_The planet. The whole planet."_

* * *

Professor River Song flicked through the pages of her tattered diary, giving The Doctor an amused smile. "You're doing a very good job acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason."

The Doctor just looked at the strange woman before him. For some reason she seemed to think that he knew her.

"Well, a fairly good one actually," He said quietly.

River gave him a look. "Please don't tell me you've locked her in the TARDIS again. You know she hates it when you do that."

The Doctor stared at her, utterly stumped. Her? She? Who was she talking about?

River didn't notice him and took the silence as a chance to continue. "OK, shall we do diaries then? Where are we this time? (She squinted slightly, analysing his face) Ah, going by your face, I'd say its early days for you, yeah? So, um… crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet?"

The Doctor blinked at her.

River nodded once. "Obviously ringing no bells. Right, um… (She flicked through the pages, giving a small smile as she read diary entry) Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?"

Once again, The Doctor gave no indication he understood the meaning of her words.

River gave a slight sigh. "Obviously not. (She continued to flick through the pages) Blimey, very early days, then. Hoo! Life with a time traveller… Never knew it could be _such_ hard work."

The Doctor continued to stare at the woman before him, as she flicked through the pages. River glanced up, catching his eye. She blinked slightly surprise fleeting across her face, looking directly into his eyes.

"Look at you," She whispered in slight awe. She gave a slight gasp. "You're young."

The Doctor gave her an amused look, unable to hide the smallest of smiles on his face. "I'm really not, you know."

River smiled, her eyes brightening in wonder. "No, but you _are._"

To The Doctor's surprise, River leaned forward to analysis him carefully. The Doctor couldn't help but tense slight as she entered a slightly personal space.

"Your eyes," River whispered, studying him carefully. She seemed perfectly ok at the distance between them, which only seemed to puzzle the Doctor more. "You're younger than I've ever seen you."

Under the nervousness of River's intense gaze, he seemed to realise why this woman knew him. She was from his future. She had seen him older.

The Doctor's voice came out startled, eyeing her almost cautiously. "You've… seen me before."

River's expression frowned slightly as she suddenly her hand to The Doctor's shoulder. His gaze cast at her hand… She seemed to be making almost a gesture one would give to a friend. Not to mention her expression had became incredibly concerned.

"Doctor," She said carefully, unsure about whether she wanted to hear the answer. "Please tell me you know who I am."

The Doctor glanced at her hand and back at her face again. "Who are you?"

River's expression turned painful as her hand dropped from his shoulder. She closed the diary placing it on the table, dropping her eyes from The Doctor's gaze. The Doctor seemed to sense an aurora of misery come with his words, but he didn't understand why.

River suddenly snapped her gaze to look at him. "Wait, that would mean… where's Rose?"

That certainly caught The Doctor's attention. "What?"

River her eyes panicked. "Oh no. I've said too much."

She moved to walk away, but The Doctor was quick to catch the sleave of her suit. "Hang on. You've met Rose? In the future?"

River shook her head quickly, an incredibly apologetic expression appearing on his face. "I'm sorry. I-I can't." She gave a weak smile. "Spoilers."

The Doctor dropped his hand, turning his head away not wanting River to see the disappointment of his face. Of course, what was he thinking? Knowing one's future could bring catastrophic consequences. Especially his own.

Suddenly a ringing sound floated through the air, drawing The Doctor's attention away from his own misery. Concentrate on the now, he told himself. There were certainly more important things to worry about.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder how River knew Rose.

* * *

A pattern began to develop in the schedule of Rose's torture. She would wake up with the blissful sensation of water being poured into her mouth, before suffering the enormous pain of pulses electrocuting her mind.

The pulses were increasing in intensity though, becoming longer each time. It was only by a microsecond, but Rose could feel the difference. The flash across her eyes was becoming clearer to and Rose knew that it wasn't long before she would start to see an image. Not only that, but something in her mind was pushing through. Rose felt it getting stronger, more powerful, expanding in her mind to become more of something that was a part of her. Whatever it was it was weaving itself within her, not just in her mind, but in her body too.

At each pulse, the presence seemed to be trying to defend her, protect her. Fighting back at the foreign… thing that was being pushed into her mind. There was a battle being taken place in Rose's consciousness between the presence and the pulses. The problem was that the pulsing seemed to be winning. Each torture session, Rose found that the presence was shrinking in her mind, unable to fight back as hard as the foreigner as it began to take over her body. Despite all this, Rose head continued to throb and she was utterly exhausted from the constant battle in her mind.

Rose found that each time she woke up there was always something different. Sometimes the woman watched her withering in pain. Sometimes the bald man would inject something into her shoulder or change the IV. The bald man's moods were always different though. There were times when he told her to shut up at every sound she made. Other times he poked her with an empty needle to make her scream and cry more.

Rose didn't know how many times she had suffered through this torture. Whenever she tried to count, her memories became blurred. She wasn't sure whether she had imagined some of the torture or whether it was for real. The only true thing she knew was The Doctor. The brilliant, sad, over-excited, impossible man. She held onto him, because that memory was the only thing that wasn't driving her insane.

There was no way to tell how fast time was passing. No way to know whether anyone was trying to find her. No way of knowing anything.

"She's almost ready," The bald man said, preparing Rose again for another set of electric pulses. She winced as he pushed one of the needles further into her skull. The tears fell from her eyes, running down the side of her face like a stream. Rose's eyes were crusted with sleep which she couldn't wipe out.

"The mistress has been waiting a long time," The sharp eyed woman snapped.

"She won't have to wait much longer," The bald man said lifting up the remote. The dreadful, horrific device that Rose couldn't help but cringe at the sight of it.

"No," Rose whimpered, trying to push herself away from the bald man. "Please…"

The bald man's eyes crinkled as he pressed the button.

Rose screamed, arching her back as the pain course through her mind. Each time she was given the electric pulses through her mind, her physical body became more resilient. Instant of falling unconscious instantly, she would last a few seconds, then 10 seconds, then 20 seconds, gradually increasing over time. Sadly this meant that her physical body suffered through more pain.

She felt every muscle in her body tense up, quaking with the pulses that electrified her mind. The presence in her mind was once more alive, attacking the oncoming foreigner, but its strength was nothing to its opposition. The foreign pulse was winning, spreading slowly through her body. She could feel it creep down her arm like another layer of skin. A layer of pain.

As the battle in her mind raged on, all she could feel was agony, all she could hear was her own screams, but this time she saw more than just the flash of white light across her eyes. Rose _saw_ what was being pulsed into her mind just as her body collapsed with exhaustion.

A swirl of colour. Brief, but vibrant. Mostly it was black, but rings of dark red and navy circled towards her. The pulsing of the current in her mind flashed the image in front of her eyes every second, using it to scorch her mind. Soaking it.

Rose knew what it was the moment she saw it. She had seen it before. Beautiful yet terrifying. Brilliant and yet sinful.

It was the Space-Time Vortex.

Her mind didn't last long beyond that thought and, even though the Vortex of Space and Time continued to scorch her mind, Rose fell into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

Her admirers on the other hand watched in awe. Rose's skin was glowing, gold dust like particles circling her body like she was a magnetic field. Her veins on the surface of her skin were now golden as were the back of her throat and the slits of her scrunched up eyes, but it wasn't everywhere. Not yet. The golden glow had not reached the second knuckle of her fingers, nor had it gotten past the first knuckle of her toes. There wasn't much to go.

"Take a blood sample," The bald man said quickly to the woman, handing her an empty needle. The sharp eyed women jabbed the needle into the forearm of the jerking woman on the bench. She drew the plunger backwards, filling the needle with glowing blood. The woman withdrew the needle holding it to the light.

Rose's blood was initially red, but it seemed to have liquid like gold mixed within it. It was like each individual blood cell had been coated in a thin layer of gold, the light reflecting off it brilliantly. Her blood shined brightly under the lamp light, clearly expressing a sign that Rose was no longer human.

* * *

For the first time, Rose woke up by herself. There was no cup against her lips, no water being poured into her mouth. She separated her cracked lips, groaning softly before opening her crusted eyes.

…_Rose…_

The room was surprisingly dark. It's disorientated Rose slightly to be engulfed in such darkness. She had grown so used to the single blinding spotlight over her, but the dark didn't terrify her. Quite the opposite. The dark was comforting. It meant the no one was in the room. That no one was going to harm her.

She wasn't alone though.

…_Rose…_

Rose looked around the darkness, trying to search for the one who was calling her name. It sounded like a lost echo, but no one had said her name in a long time. In fact, no one calls her anything anymore. She is just 'she'.

…_I'm here…_

It was then that Rose realised that the voice was in her mind. The presence in her mind, was filling her. Wrapping around her mind like a comforting hug. Rose felt… love for the first time in a very long time. Comfort. Love. That she was being cared for.

The Space-Time Vortex fought, but it wasn't strong enough yet. The presence on the other hand seemed to have new energy and was using it to comfort Rose rather than fight.

"Help…" Rose breathed. She tried turning her head, but quickly discovered that the wire helmet still had its needles injected into her skull.

…_Not long now…_

Rose whimpered slightly. Not long? How long was not long? She tried to be angry at the presence. She tried to throw all her anger at it through her mind, but even Rose's mind was weak. She couldn't feel such intense emotions like that. Her misery was weighing down any other emotion, including anger.

…_I'm here…_

The presence wasn't as strong as Rose initially wished it to be. Rose still felt there was a slight separation between their connection. The Vortex was separating them. It was as if the presence was a door that was holding back the vortex, but it wasn't holding. The connection was strong enough that Rose could understand it.

"W… who?" Rose whispered, finding herself drifting off again.

…_You are the Bad Wolf…_

Rose frowned ever so slightly. She couldn't understand. Her mind was so muddled that she couldn't comprehend what the presence was trying to say.

…_Rest…_

Immediately, Rose relaxed. She felt her mind and her body slip under into a calming sleep. The presence was there. Caring for her. Loving her.

…_I'm here…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox**

**Epic? Please tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


	3. Torture: Part 3

**Yo,**

**So I'm hoping that this will answer a few more questions. Of course, not all of them, or this story would be waste of time. :) Enjoy.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Time Experiment

Torture – Part 3

The Doctor felt a presence step up beside him as he studied his sonic screwdriver in confusion. His immediate guess was that it was River. What was with this impossible woman?

"What's wrong with it?" River asked.

The Doctor swallowed the million questions he had for the Professor. Who was she? How did she know him? And probably most importantly, how did she know Rose?

"There's a signal coming from somewhere," The Doctor muttered, still playing with the screwdriver at his ear. "Interfering with it."

"Well, use the red settings," River said simply, taking off her gloves.

The Doctor gave an absurd look. "It doesn't have a red setting."

River dug into her pockets, searching for something. "Well, use the dampers."

He continued to stare at her. "It doesn't have dampers."

She shrugged pulling out her own sonic screwdriver and showing it to The Doctor. "It will do one day."

The Doctor stared at it. He couldn't take it anymore, seizing River's screwdriver and turning it over in his hands as he stood up. He tried to keep calm and reasonable, but River was really testing his patience. Not that it was her fault that she knew his future… but still.

"So sometime in the future I just _give_ you my screwdriver," The Doctor asked.

River nodded once, unable to hide the smile on her face. "Yeah."

The Doctor gave her a sceptical look. "And why would I do that?"

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands if that's what you're worried about."

"And I know that because?"

River gave a tired sigh. "Listen to me, you've lost your friend—you're angry, I understand, but you need to be less emotional, Doctor. Right now…"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, his tone becoming hard. "Less emotion – I'm not emotional."

River ignored him. "There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. (She groaned) Dear god, you're hard work young."

"Young?" The Doctor splattered. "Who are you?"

"Oh for heaven's sake!"

The two of them looked back at Lax, who was now standing staring at them angrily. "Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here and you're just squabbling like an old married couple!"

There was a momentary pause as The Doctor and River stared at each other. Neither of them had any idea what to say, until The Doctor narrowed his eyes on River.

"Who are you? You asked where Rose was… How…" The Doctor tried to speak, but the bitterness rose up in his throat, cutting his words off.

"I can't," River whispered sadly. "I know how much you care about her. Trust me, I know."

The Doctor clenched his teeth together, anger flaring up within him. He couldn't help but let the slightest drop of desperation seep into his voice. "Then why won't you tell me something… anything…"

River looked pained. "Doctor. One day I'm going to be someone that you trust. Completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you… and I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry."

River stood taller bringing her mouth to his ear. The Doctor froze slightly as the words floated out of her mouth. Words he hadn't thought he'd hear ever be spoken again. Certainly not by a stranger.

She pulled away looking into his eyes hesitantly. The Doctor's expression softened, but remained slightly confused. Did she even understand the _meaning_? Despite this, he found that he could trust in River. He hadn't spoken those words to anyone.

"Are we good?" River whispered.

The Doctor didn't answer. He merely stared at her.

River seemed hesitant suddenly. "Doctor, are we good?"

The Doctor took a deep breathe. "Yeah… we're good."

River nodded, slightly relieved. "Good."

* * *

Everything was different when she woke up. Rose instinctively drifted out of unconsciousness the moment the cup was rested against her lips. She groaned, feeling the bliss as the water quenched her parched mouth. Rose swallowed the water thankfully.

The cup was pulled away from her lips and Rose fought not to whimper again. Water. All she wanted was more water, but Rose knew they weren't going to give it to her.

She blinked her eyes open lazily. There was something wrong. The spot light was gone, but the darkness was there.

Rose blinked the blurriness from her eyes, gazing around the room in shock. She wasn't in _her_ room. She was sure of it. The room was like standing on the inside of a soccer ball. Hundreds of large hexagons domed the roof, each with a circular light in the centre. Supporting the roof were 12 vertical pillars (stretching at least 4 metres tall), similar to ones you might find in a roman cathedral.

Through the room was dark, there was a faint green glow from the centre where a large circular control board sat. Rose could make out the strange array of leavers and switches on the board.

A TARDIS, Rose thought. I'm in a TARDIS.

The odd thing was that there was no central column. The soul of the TARDIS had been removed and was now leaning against one of the pillars, emptied and colourless.

The bald man appeared into view, immediately causing Rose to cringe. He grinned at her. "It's nearly time."

Rose frowned slightly. "T…time?"

"You're going to take us to another dimension."

The voice was new. Rose squinted slightly as two women entered the room via the elegant staircase. The first was the bald sharp eyed woman in her white suit. The second was a taller woman. She stepped lightly down the staircase like a woman living in the 1800's. She wore mostly black, matching her black curly hair that was tied up into a neat elegant. Her features were sharp and her eyes were narrow, showing clear determination to get what she wanted.

As for the woman herself, her eyes were careless, her expression far from sympathetic. When the woman walked over to Rose, her dark lips stretched into a cruel and sinister smile. It expressed her overwhelming confidence.

"Hello my dear," The woman whispered. She raised her hand, her black fingernails brushing the wire helmet around Rose's head. Rose couldn't help but wince.

"Who…?" Rose tried to ask, but her throat was congested and she was having trouble just breathing as it was.

The woman smiled, her dark eyes gleaming. "My name is Madame Kovarian**. **I'm a friend."

If Rose knew anything, she knew that this woman was far from her friend. She turned her eyes away, to escape the gaze of the psychotic woman.

"You're going to take us to a new world, Rose," Kovarian said walking towards the console. "You have a connection the Space-Time Vortex. A special connection that neither you nor _The Doctor _(She spat his name) couldn't control."

Doctor.

"Lucky for me," Madame Kovarian cried happily, dragging her fingernails across the console as she circled it. "This dead machine is going to help you. Found this piece of junk in the depths of space, obviously left over from the Time War, and escapee maybe." She waved her hand, clearly dismissing the matter. "The soul long dead, but the technology still completely intact. With your connection, you can take us to places beyond this universe. A thousand universes. Put her in."

Rose tensed up, her eyes widening as she scanned the room around her. Put her in? Put her in where? "W-wh… what…"

To her greatest surprise, the bald man approached her. He un-strapped the metal around her arms and her legs. It almost felt alien to Rose to have this much movement and she could help but raise her stiff arms at a 90 degree angle… something she hadn't done in a very long time.

The bald lady on the other hand walked over to the empty tube column. They traced the top metal section with some kind of red laser before prying off the top. When the bald man was finished with Rose, he walked over to assist the lady.

Rose couldn't help but feel dread whelm up inside her. It only strengthened when the empty column was carried to where she was strapped down.

"No," Rose whispered coughing to try and clear her congested throat. Her hands instinctively gripped the sides of the metal table in fear. "Please…"

"This so call… 'Bad Wolf'," The black finger nailed woman smiled as she walked back over to Rose. "You know what it is?"

Rose looked at her, begging. Her chest was heaving, tears leaking out of her eyes. Rose suddenly felt her mind clear. She knew what was happening. She knew what they were going to do to her, but there was nothing she could do. Her body was far too weak to resist.

Madame Kovarian leaned over, her dark soulless eyes boring Rose. "It's you. The Bad Wolf is your connection to the vortex. It's _power_."

Rose screamed as the two torturers dressed in white dragged her across the metal table and slid her into the glass prison. She tried to grab the top of the glass cylinder, but the woman pried her fingers off. When she slid down to the bottom, Rose slapped her palm against the glass, refusing to give up on being locked inside a glass prison.

"NO!" She screamed. Rose could feel it already. The containment. The control over her.

It was worse when she realised that they began to fill the column with a thick gooey liquid. Rose screamed, watching in sheer terror as the goo rose from her ankles to her knees. She tried to climb up, but her body was far too weak and the glass was exceedingly slippery.

"Please!" Rose cried staring through the glass at the hungry eyes of her captors, bashing her hands against the glass. "D-don't… help!"

Nothing. Not a single flash of sympathy in their eyes. Not one.

As the liquid flooded around her waist, Rose burst into tears. What had she done to deserve such a fate like this? She never asked for it. She never wanted it.

Rose found herself glancing up at the opening of the column, watching the goo being poured inside.

"D-doctor," Rose sobbed.

Her adrenaline pumped mind brought the memories forward. The grin. The laugh. The hand that gripped hers. Memories that were beautiful. Memories that were heartbreaking.

The gooey liquid sloshed around her neck.

Rose closed her eyes, reaching her neck as high as she could reach it, but it was hard with the metal helmet on. At least she had her memories. Incredible, amazing memories would stay with her in this prison.

She tried extending her head as high as possible, but the liquid flooded into her mouth. The oddest thing was that Rose immediately found the liquid breathable. She blinked, but even though the liquid blurred her vision heavily, it didn't irritate her eyes. Her ears were cut off from all sound, only the sloshing of goo being poured into the column.

The peace didn't last long.

Rose screamed as she felt the pulsing of the Space-Time Vortex engulfed her mind, flashing in front of her eyes every second. With the goo around her, it made it impossible for the presence to fight back. Some kind of barrier. The Space-Time Vortex pushed the last of its opponent out of Rose's mind, spreading through every inch of her body… Just taking over…

Then it began.

* * *

River switched off her sonic screwdriver, gazing at it thoughtfully. She resisted the urge to sigh. "You know, it's funny," She smiled slightly. "I keep wishing the Doctor is here."

"The Doctor is here, isn't he?" Anita asked, her voice echoing slightly with the helmet on. "H-he's coming back right?"

River stood up and faced her friend. She couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy was over her as she gazed at the tinted visor.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know," River tried to explain. "But it's from years before you knew them. It's like they're not quite finished… they're not done yet. (A smile slipped across her face) Yes, The Doctor's here. He came when I called just like he always does, but not "my" Doctor. (Her smile grew as her mind flashed through her memories) Now _my_ Doctor, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And then Rose Tyler, brilliant Rose would always stand beside him to pull him back when he had stepped too far. Then the two of them would just swagger off, back to their TARDIS, hand in hand. She would always turn back to give a final goodbye smile and he would open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. In the TARDIS. Next stop: Everywhere."

"Spoilers."

River tensed as she turned around. The Doctor stood on the balcony, leaning slightly over the stairs. His expression was bitter and his eyes dark. River naturally walked towards him, as he walked down the stair before swinging his legs over the railing and landing on the floor.

"Nobody can open the TARDIS by snapping their fingers," The Doctor said in monotone as he walked past her towards Anita. "She doesn't work like that."

River knew that that wasn't what he really wanted to say. She knew him… and Rose far too well, but she couldn't help but admire his attempt to conceal his desire to find more about how River knew Rose.

"She does for the Doctor and Rose," River said simply.

The Doctor paused in his steps and turned to her. His eyes flashed, but his anger had long since made an effect on her.

"I am the Doctor," He said sharply. "And Rose isn't here… She's never coming back."

"Maybe someday," River whispered.

The Doctor sustained his eyes on her. River could see the questions behind the anger, so close to bursting through, but The Doctor turned away from her.

He was completely determined not to be tempted by the future.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo**

**Hmm? Good? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Torture: Part 4

**Yo,**

**So, I'm currently addicted to Doctor Who fanfics and Fanfcition writing. It really is so much fun. Don't worry, I'll return to Maximum Ride soon, but right now, I'm writing Doctor Who.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Time Experiment

Torture – Part 4

The two torturers sealed the glass column quickly, just as Rose released the Bad Wolf. Her mind was now flooded with the Space-Time Vortex, but the Time rotor was able to sustain it, just like it was able to sustain a TARDIS soul.

Immediately she burst with golden light, illuminating the column with a brilliant glow as if every single molecule of goo was reflecting the golden light. Swirls of gold dust circled Rose as if she creating her own magnetic field. Her sobbing expression relaxed into calmness as the Space-Time Vortex succeeded in taking over her mind without destroying her.

"Quickly," Madame Kovarian said.

The bald man and woman heaved the massive column without much difficulty. The two of them lifted the Time Rotor and gently placed it in the centre of the dead TARDIS console.

Rose shuddered once in the goo before continuing to drift, her hair floating around her through the metal helmet she wore. Slowly the darkened room sparked with life. The lights increased in brightness, a golden haze flooding the room. The whirls of the console came to life, sparking brightly with multi-coloured lights.

"The Goddess of Time," Madame Kovarian remarked stepping towards Rose's surreal figure in the tank. It was clear now that Rose was no longer human. The way her hair looked to be made of gold. How her body seemed to no long look like it had suffered through the pain and torture. The slits of her closed eyes were lined with blinding light.

Kovarian couldn't help but take pride in her master piece. Not only had she successfully, and safely, poured the Space-Time Vortex into a girl's mind (being pathetic and simple as it was), but she managed to unlock the Goddess of Time and harness her inside the Time Rotor of the TARDIS.

Oh the wonders she could do. The power of the Bad Wolf was a thousand times the power needed to run a TARDIS, but the Mistress was content with the experiment for now. She could work on how to harness the full potential later.

"Is she really ours now?" The bald man asked, stepping forward. "I mean, will the TARDIS Time Rotor contain her?"

"This is a type 73 TARDIS," The Mistress snapped. "It will hold her. We can understand the full potential of her later."

"What about The Doctor?" The sharp woman asked.

The Mistress hissed slightly at the name. _The Doctor. _ "He isn't an issue at the moment. We have her (She gestured to The Bad Wolf) and from what Torchwood's files state about her… well, she is definitely a bargaining chip."

Both the bald man and woman grinned and immediately took their stations at the controls. The two torturers and the mistress immediately set course for a random universe. They had plenty of time, the irony of a Time Machine. The best was that the Bad Wolf didn't need any sort of rift energy to refuel. As she was human, all she need was a simple IV drip.

Rose was defenceless. There was nothing she could do to disobey their commands.

* * *

"Order destruct in two minutes."

The Doctor shifted, raising his head, blinking. Dread suddenly filled him as he saw River twisting two wires together attaching herself to the hard drive.

"Oh nonono!" The Doctor cried. "Come on. That's my job."

River glanced up smiling slightly. "Oh and I'm not allowed to have a career I suppose."

The Doctor tried to get up, only to find that he was handcuffed to a pole. "Why am I handcuffed? (He turned back to her, utterly confused) Why do you even have handcuffs?"

River chuckled. "Spoilers."

"This is not a joke. Stop this now," The Doctor shouted. "It's going to kill you! I have a chance, you don't have any!"

River snapped her head up, joke gone. "You wouldn't have a chance and neither do I!"

The Doctor stared at her. He had so many unanswered questions. So many things he didn't understand.

"I'm timing it for the end of the countdown," River said quickly, glancing up at the countdown on the computer screen. "There will be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances for a clean download."

"River, please no," The Doctor begged.

River ignored him, giving a smile as grabbing another set of wires and clipping them together. She gave a sad sigh. "Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. You and Rose."

The Doctor frowned at Rose's name. River smiled, noticing his expression change at the mention of her name. "All the time we've been together you two knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you… The real you, the future you, I mean—you turned up on my doorstep with a new haircut and a suit. Rose was by your side, dressed up for the night, beautiful as always. You took me to Derillium. To see the Singing Towers. (River's gaze drifted, her mind floating back to her memories) Oh, what a night that was. The towers sang, and Rose cried. You held her of course, the gentlemen you are. You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue. There was nothing you could do. Either of you."

"Order destruct in one minute."

The Doctor noticed the sonic screwdrivers on the ground near River's feet. He tried his hardest to reach them, but they were too far away.

"Let me do this!" The Doctor cried.

River cried. "If you die here it'll mean I'll have never…" She stopped herself before she gave anything away. "I'll have never met you. Either of you."

"NO!" The Doctor roared.

"It's okay. It's okay," River whispered softly, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You, me and Rose. Time and space. You watch us run!"

The Doctor relaxed, giving up trying to reach for the screwdrivers. He stared at River, honestly not knowing what to say. He replayed River's story through his mind and his heart clenched at the thought of Rose by his side. "Rose is gone."

"Order destruct in 30 seconds."

River smiled sadly. "I know."

"She's trapped in a parallel world. She can't come back. How can she come back?" The Doctor whispered. The desperation was now clear in his voice, even to his own ears.

River just continued to smile.

"No!" The Doctor demanded, trying once more to pull himself free of the handcuffs. "Tell. Me!"

River shook her head. "I can't be the one to tell you. You need to live it yourself."

The Doctor knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her. She wasn't going to say anything unless it _needed_ to be said.

"Back there, when you whispered in my ear," The Doctor said softly. "You said… You said 'Bad Wolf."

River nodded, smiling slightly.

The Doctor looked up staring at her. His tone came out slightly desperate than he wanted it to sound. "Do you know what that _means_? Do you know what the 'Bad Wolf' is?"

River gave a sad sigh, but to The Doctor's disappointment, she didn't answer his question. "Promise me you'll trust her. Trust Rose no matter what."

The Doctor just stared at her.

"Promise me!"

"I… I promise," The Doctor whispered. "But why?"

River glanced at the countdown before turning back to The Doctor. "Spoilers."

With that, River pushed the two main cords together. Suddenly the whole room was filled with a blinding light and The Doctor turned his head away to shield his eyes.

* * *

…_Rose…_

A voice. Calling.

…_I'm here…_

Rose was in a dream state. Her mind was so consumed there was no room for thought. She was travelling through Space and time, through the manipulation of her console. Through universes. A hundred. A thousand. Whoever was controlling her, was using her to just explore. She was a tool. Nothing more.

She wasn't just at one with the TARDIS. Rose _was_ a TARDIS.

…_Rose…_

She jolted slightly, momentarily escaping her unconsciousness. She felt it. Through the Space-Time Vortex that was being manipulated in her mind, Rose could sense the presence.

…_Come to me Rose…_

Another jolt ran through her. Energy being unlocked. More energy. Energy that Rose hadn't even begun to explore, but was there inside her.

Rather than fighting the Space-Time Vortex, the presence was unlocking it, using it to show her how to use it to fight back.

…_You're the Bad Wolf…You can fight this…_

Rose snapped open her eyes. Bad Wolf. She pushed against the restraints on her mind. The presence was with her, trying to gain back the control she had over her mind, resisting the commands. The pushing was straining and Rose could feel the resistance.

She let out a scream. The rage, fury, madness, fear, pain… it all erupted from the scream. Through it was drowned out by the goo in her mouth, Rose could feel herself gaining the control back, pushing with this newly found energy the presence had shown her. She as glowing brighter, burning with passion.

…_Rose…_

With one final push, Rose broke through the controls, almost feeling them snap in her mind. Her scream died instantly. She immediately felt the need to get as far away as possible. To somewhere safe. To the presence.

Slowly the golden dust floating around her began to speed up. Rose drew her energy up within her, gathering up the Space-Time Vortex in her mind. The Vortex that _she _was now in control of.

…_Come to me, Rose…_

There was a flash of light and a booming crack in the air.

Rose vanished from her prison.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox**

**Exciting Yeah? REVIEW!**


	5. Turn Left: Part 1

**Yo,**

**So onto Turn Left now. There will be four parts to this section. I have cut a lot out, really only using the interactions between Rose and Donna.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Time Experiment

Turn Left – Part 1

"_Make the choice again, Donna Noble, and change your mind. Turn right."_

"_I'm turning..."_

"_Turn right. Turn right! Turn right! Turn right and never meet that man! Turn right and change the world!"_

* * *

"The Doctor's dead, sir," The Man with the walk talky hesitated. "Must have happened too fast for him to regenerate."

There was a moment when the solider closed his eyes giving a sad shake of his head. He turned back to the soldiers loading the covered body into the ambulance. "Escort the ambulance back to UNIT Base!"

Donna forced herself to turn away. The Doctor. _The Doctor_. It sounded so familiar. She shook her head. No. The man's dead. Whether she knew him or not, it didn't matter now.

As Donna walked, a woman was running down the street, well, more like stumbling. Donna couldn't help but stare. The woman was dressed in a hospital gown for crying out loud. Not to mention the fact, she looked to be covered in some kind of transparent goo.

"What happened? What did they find?" She asked, completely out of breathe, stopping to look at Donna. "Sorry, did they… (She gulped a couple of breathes) did they find someone?"

Donna took an uneasy step back from the drenched woman. "I-I don' know. A bloke called The Doctor, or something-hey, did your friends play a Christmas joke on you or something?"

She expected the woman to laugh, but there was not a single joke on this woman's face. The woman suddenly wrenched forward, vomiting up more of the transparent goo. Donna couldn't help but cringed in disgust.

Bad joke, Donna thought to herself.

"Where is he?" The woman asked, turning back to Donna as she wiped her mouth.

"They took him away. He's dead. I-I'm sorry," Donna said kindly.

The woman's face collapsed. Donna watched as a mask seemed to slip off her and reveal the deep raw emotion within. The woman looked back at the crime scene as if the entire weight of the world had descended on her. Donna watched her close her eyes, but she couldn't tell if the woman was crying when her face was covered in thick goo.

"I came so far," she whispered. She snapped her head up, giving a cry in frustration. "This is wrong! This is _all_ wrong…" Donna watched the woman as she began to pace. It was an odd look, because she was more hobbling than walking. "It's the right universe… but, it's wrong… It has the right feel… No, no, something's changed…"

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking to me?"

The woman snapped her head up, frowning. "What's your name?"

"Donna. You?"

The woman waved her hand, as if the question didn't matter, her eyes flicking over Donna's shoulder. "Oh, I was just… passing by. (Donna saw her eyes fleet over behind her back again) I shouldn't even be here…" The woman suddenly snapped her hands to her head. "Ah god! Not again… alright, alright."

"Why d'you keep looking at my back?" Donna snapped. Everyone seemed to be looking at her back. People in the street. People at work. Even her family.

The woman looked up slightly. "I'm… not," She hissed.

"Yes you are. You keep looking behind me," Donna cried, looking behind her. "What is it? What's there! Did someone put something on my back…?"

There was an intense flash of light, causing Donna to stumble back slightly raising her hand to block the light. A single crack cut through the silence of the night, but when Donna dropped her hand, the odd woman in the hospital gown had vanished.

* * *

Donna shoved her hands into her pockets, grumbling at the ground. The streets were dark, not that Donna really cared. She had no job, no friends… only her family. Some days she really thought she was missing out on things. That… something was missing in her life.

There was a crack behind her, causing Donna to halt in her steps. When she heard a series of cracks afterwards and a cry of pain, only then did she turn around.

A blonde haired woman lay on the pavement where Donna had just walked over. She had sworn that the woman wasn't there before and couldn't help but frown as she walked over to her.

She knelt down beside the woman. "Are you… Eeew!"

Donna withdrew her hand shaking off the goo. The woman seemed to be smothered in. Not only that, but she seemed to be wearing some kind of hospital gown. The woman coughed, vomiting up thick transparent goo. She stained to sit up, using all the strength she had. The woman coughed violently, spewing out more goo.

"You!" Donna cried.

"M-me?" She blinked, wiping the goo out of her eyes, before looking around.

Donna wiped her hand on the concert. "You were there… by the river. Looking for that… Doctor person."

The woman frowned, looking up. "Donna… Donna Noble."

"That's me," Donna said with a huff. "Do me a favour and don't wear it out."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Christmas," The woman whispered coughing slightly. "Leave. Use the Raffle ticket."

Donna frowned. "How d'you know I brought a raffle ticket?"

The woman turned to Donna, her expression turning desperate. "You're going to get 1st prize… get out… No…I see."

Donna's frown deepened. It almost sounded as if the woman was talking to someone, like Donna was only hearing one side of the conversation.

The woman gave a cry clutching her head. Donna cringing at the sludge sound the woman made as she moved her arms. The goo was incredibly thick.

"You al'right, um… what's your name?"

"I'm ok," The woman hissed with clenched teeth. "Just a strong influx of the Space-Time Vortex through my frontal lobe. I've got approximately 7.492 seconds to the next jump… (She shook her head briefly) no… Not now."

Donna tried to think about what the woman had said exactly, but found that she was speaking incredibly fast. "Wait… what?"

The woman suddenly turned her eyes to Donna, with an expression of extreme panic. "The raffle ticket. You'll get first prize. Use it to get out of London on Christmas. Run, Donna."

Donna jumped back as the woman let out a feeble scream. She watched in shock as the blonde woman started to glow gold, until it suddenly became so bright that Donna had to turn her eyes away. There was a crack and the light was gone, but when Donna turned her eyes back, the woman had once again disappeared.

* * *

Donna led her mother and Grandfather outside to where the rest of the guests were standing. Her mouth fell open at the sight of a giant dark mushroom cloud in the distance. Large and powerful.

"I was supposed to be out there selling papers," Her grandfather whispered. "I should've been there. We all should. We'd be dead."

He was right. They should've been in London, but they weren't. They… She had one the raffle ticket that had brought them to safety.

"That's everyone. Every single person we know. The whole city," He mother said softly.

Donna thought about that woman. The woman in the hospital gown. She had said to get out. She had said that Donna would win first prize.

Donna shook her head. "Can't be."

Her mother turned to her. "But it is! It's gone. London's… gone…"

"If you hadn't won that raffle…" Her Grandfather whispered. The rest of the sentence was implied. If she hadn't won that raffle, they would've been dead.

She knew. That woman knew. She had saved their lives.

Why?

* * *

"Turn around!" The soldier yell, pointing his gun at Donna.

Donna threw up her hands, spinning around in an instant. There was a moment of silence, before Donna heard the gun being lowered.

"I'm sorry… I thought I saw…"

Donna spun around slowly, swallowing thickly. Her Grandfather stepped up to the solder, his expression furious. "You call yourself a soldier. Pointing guns at innocent women? Disgraceful! In my day you would've been court marshalled!"

A flash of golden light caught Donna's attention, followed by the familiar cracks in the air. Donna dropped her arms, straightening up. It was time to sit and have a chat with this woman.

Donna walked down the street. She heard her mother scream her name, but she wasn't listening. She rounded the corner of the street, stopping as she saw her. The blonde woman in the hospital gown drenching in the thick goo. She was leaning against the brick wall, looking like she had run a thousand miles, but her eyes were steady.

"Hello," Donna said simply.

"Hi," was the woman's weak reply, coughing up more goo before wiping her mouth.

* * *

The two of them sat on the park bench. Donna eyed the strange woman sitting beside her, rubbing her cold hands together, nervously. The blond woman was unnaturally still, staring up at the night sky.

"You seem…" Donna paused. "Better?"

It wasn't meant to come out as a question, but Donna honestly didn't know what to say to a woman in a hospital gown… and bare footed.

The woman looked down at herself, lifting up her drenched gown. "Yeah. Well, technically, I'm no better than I was the last time I saw you. I'm in a Time Lock. She keeps trying to help me find the correct parallel world, sustaining my physical appearance until I do find the right world… I can't even change clothes because I jump and suddenly I'm in the hospital gown again… hmm (She gave a small shrug), at least I'm not naked…"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Donna snapped, turning to face the woman properly. "Who's _she_? Who are _you_?"

The blonde woman turned to Donna, ignoring her questions. "It's the ATMOS devices, causing the gas to come out of the cars. We're lucky it's not so bad here. Britain hasn't got that much petrol, but all over Europe, China, South Africa… (The woman's eyes pained slightly) they're getting choked by gas."

Donna shook her head. "Can't anyone stop it?"

The hospital woman turned to her. "Yeah." She whispered softly, looking up at the sky. "They're trying right now. This little band of fighters. On board the Sontaran ship." The woman closed her eyes, taking in a sharp breathe. "I can see them… I know… yes, any second now… a huge explosion in the sky…"

Donna was about to ask her who she was talking to, but she snapped her head up as a wave of rolling fire soared across the sky. Her mouth dropped open. How did she… how could she? Suddenly Donna didn't see a woman in a hospital gown sitting beside her. She saw a warrior.

A silent fighter, but unable to do anything.

"A-and that was…?" Donna asked.

The woman closed her eyes sadly. "That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper. Ianto Jones. They gave their lives." The woman bit her lip, unable to stop the teams leaking out of her eyes. "And Captain Jack Harkness… He's been transported to the Sontaran home world. Oh, Jack… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Donna kept her mouth shut, letting the woman beside her grieve for the moment. She had so many questions, but her instincts told her that she could trust this woman.

The woman took a deep breathe to stabilise her emotions. "None of this was meant to happen. There was a man… (She smiled happily at the fond memories) this wonderful man and he stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS. He stopped them all from happening… yes… he was amazing wasn't he."

Donna noticed it up again. The woman was talking like she was speaking to someone. She opened her mouth to ask, but the woman cut over her.

"She says you knew him," The woman said softly, looking at Donna. "The Doctor. You travelled with him."

"She…? I did? When?" Donna splattered.

The woman took in a deep breathe. "I think you dream about him sometimes. There's a man in a suit. Tall, thin man. Great hair… (Her blissful smile was back) Really great hair… yes, I knew that… oh, he never combed it."

Donna couldn't understand how the woman could be telling jokes at a time like this. The world was _dying_.

"Who are you talking to?" Donna asked, unable to hold the questions back any longer. "You keep drifting off… like… like your talking to someone."

The woman in the hospital gown smiled feebly. "Come with me and I'll show you. She misses you."

Donna stood up angrily. "Yeah. Well. Blonde hair might work on the men, but you ain't shifting me, lady."

The woman gave a weak laugh unable to have the strength to do much more. "That's more like it."

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me who you are."

She sighed softly. "I can't. The wrong word, the wrong phrase and it could change everything."

Donna threw her hands in the air. "Oh, that makes everything ok then!"

The woman tried standing up, only to find her legs were too weak to let her stand. She gently sat back down, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes. It was clear to Donna that she was in pain, to the point where she looked like she was going to drop any second. "Something worse it coming."

"What? The world is _choking_! People are being _dissolved_ into _fat_! How can _anything_ be worse than _that_!" Donna shouted.

The woman's eyes became pained. "I've seen it. I… I've travelled across the universes. Every universe is falling. Every sun is exploding. It is all dying, Donna."

"Well, what d'you keep telling me for? What am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I-I'm not... I'm nothing special. I'm a temp! I'm not even that. I'm nothing," Donna took in a deep heavy breath. "I'm tired. I'm really, really tried."

The woman was quiet, before she gave a slight nod. "Ok… fine…" The woman looked up at Donna. "Your grandfather still has that telescope, yeah?"

Donna tried to hide her surprise over that fact that this strange woman. "He-he never goes anywhere without it. Let me guess, _she_ told you that too."

The woman smiled. "You're not ready."

"Ready for _what?"_

The woman clutched her head suddenly, giving a slight cry in pain. "Ah, god… really?... can't you give me a couple more minutes?"

"You going to disappear again," Donna said bitterly, knowing that the woman wasn't talking to her. "It that all you do? Tell me what's going on, then disappear?"

The woman sighed faintly, look up at Donna as she clutched her head. "3 weeks… When the stars are going out… You'll be ready then." She laughed to herself. "You'd think it would get easier each time, this time travel. Nope. No way. She's tough on me."

"Who are you?" Donna shouted in frustration.

"You have to be sure," The woman said carefully. "Because when you come with me… you are going to die."

"_What?_"

The woman gave Donna a smile, before her skin started to glow gold. Donna turned away just in time for the spark of intense light and a crack in the darkness of the night. There was nothing left behind. Not even a puddle of goo.

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**

**Good? Yeah? REVIEW!**


	6. Turn Left: Part 2

**Yo,**

**So if you haven't guessed now, I'll be posting a chapter each Saturday at this time. Due to homework and such, this is really the only time i have to post stories.**

**Enjoy!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

The Time Experiment

Turn Left – Part 2

Donna watched her grandfather glance down into the telescope again as she sipped her coffee. He sat back, gazing up at the stars in confusion. "Ah. Must be the alignment."

"What's wrong?" Donna asked.

Her grandfather shrugged. "Well… I don't know! I mean it can't be the lens. I was looking at Orion, the constellation of Orion." He stood up, making room for Donna. "Here, take a look and tell me, what can you see?"

Donna shuffled over onto her grandfather's seat, peeking into the eyepiece of the telescope. She frowned, glancing up at the sky again. "Where?"

"Well up there! In the sky!" Her grandfather proclaimed.

Donna gazed down into the lens again. "Well I can't see anything. It's just… black."

"Well, I mean it's working! The telescope is working."

"Well maybe its clouds," Donna shrugged.

Her grandfather scanned the sky, shaking his head. "There are no clouds."

"Well there must be!"

"There's not," Her Grandfather cried determined as he pointed to the sky. "It was there. An entire constellation. Look…"

His voice faded. They were both looking at the sky. Donna found the over whelming dread rise up with in her. No. God, no.

One by one, the stars in the sky just cut off their light. As if someone had flicked a switch.

"They're going out," Her grandfather whispered. "Oh my god, Donna. The stars are going out."

Donna stood up, her mind reeling.

"_3 weeks… __When the stars are going out… You'll be ready then."_

She had said this would happen. She had said the stars would go out.

Donna turned around.

The woman stood there. In the hospital gown. Drenched in the thick goo. She stood as though her entire body was aching in pain, but her eyes were steady. She was waiting, patiently, for her.

"I'm ready," Donna said confidently.

The solider pulled up outside a massive warehouse. The woman climbed out the passenger side, but Donna shuffled over, climbing out the driver's side. The not-so-slimy side.

"Mam, a jacket," A soldier said clearly.

The woman gave a heavy sigh, but took the military kaki jacket, slipping it on. She caught up to Donna, walking beside her. "No matter how many times I tell them, they _insist_ on giving me a jacket… or a blanket… or offer a shower… pff."

Donna just stared at her.

As they walked in through the main door, the officer held back the plastic flaps to allow the two women through. Donna couldn't help, but gaze in wonder at the giant room. There was a giant circle of mirrors and lights. Hundreds of wires connected each light and mirror to a 'Police Box'.

"Oh, hello sweetheart," the woman smiled. She stumbled over to the Police Box, pressing her hand against the door. "Miss me?"

Donna stared at her, but she continued to follow the solider. An official, who Donna immediately guessed was the boss around here, stepped forward with her hands clasped behind her back.

"You must be Miss Noble," The military woman said taking one hand from behind her back and bringing it forward.

Donna shook her hand. "Donna."

"Captain Erisa Magambo," The Captain said simply. "Thank you for this. Don't mind her… she's a little… well…"

Donna leaned forward. "Did she escape a mental hospital?"

The Captain's lips twitched, but she was determined to keep a professional appearance. "No. She appears only when needed. Apparently, she needs you."

"I don't even know what I'm doing," Donna said with a slight shake of her head.

The Captain glanced over at the woman in the hospital gown. "She didn't tell you?"

Donna caught something. "You don't know her name either?"

"Crossed too many different realities," The woman said walking over to the two of them. "Trust me, the wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire causal nexus. I'm not saying anything until I'm sure it is needed to be said."

The woman in the hospital gown walked over to a computer, her fingers dancing over the keyboard, clearly knowing what she is doing.

The Captain shifted from foot to foot, appearing slightly nervous that the woman had heard her. "She talks like that… a lot."

Donna looked at her carefully. It seemed that the Captain was almost… afraid of the blonde woman. In some ways Donna couldn't see it. The hospital woman was covered in goo for first not to mention the fact she seemed to be talking to _no one_.

In other ways through, Donna understood. The strange woman appeared… odd on the outside, but Donna sensed power. Incredibly hidden power. Donna's immediately flicked back to the 'warrior' again. The woman was most definitely someone you don't want to get on the bad side of.

The woman came up to Donna. "You want to see her?"

Donna frowned, looking up at the 'Police Box'. "What's a… Police Box?"

The woman grinned that suggested to Donna that she was teasing with her somehow. "They salvaged her from underneath the Thames. Just go inside."

"What for?'

"Just go in."

Donna gave her a confused look, but did as she asked. Opening the creaking door slightly she stepped into the box.

"No… way!"

Donna opened the door to the Police box stepping outside. She walked around it, trying to contemplate the box before her. It was just a Box! How… what… the inside… bigger…

She stepped back inside again, gazing around the darkened room. It was some kind of control room, but it certainly didn't look human. Donna decided that it was the most amazing and the most bizarre thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

It was then did she realise her mouth was popped open like a gaping fish. Snapping her jaw shut she walked back out of the box.

The woman in the hospital gown was grinning. "What do you think?"

Donna didn't say anything for a few seconds, just blinked, trying to get her mind around the Police Box.

"I think I need a coffee."

* * *

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space," The woman said softly walking around the centre console. Donna stared at all the wires linked into the control panel before her.

The woman glanced back at Donna. "She's dying. Missing him too much. This room used to shine with light." She raised a hand and stroked the central column affectionately. "But you're still beautiful."

A soft sound came from the central column and the woman smiled. Donna sipped her coffee, looking at the strange woman. It suddenly clicked. "She…"

The woman turned to Donna.

Donna's mouth popped open again. "_She?_ You're talking to… to the TARDIS?"

The woman smiled again, stroking the TARDIS's console. "Oh yeah. We were… connected a long time ago, her and I. Well, ok technically I was psychologically linked to the Space-Time Vortex, but it was extracted from my mind and the TARDIS had secretly placed a barrier…"

The woman glanced at Donna, clearly seeing her confused expression. She coughed. "Timey Wimey stuff… Now… well, I'm sort of... like her."

"_Like _her? So what… you're a _time machine_," Donna asked. As if her day could get any more bizarre.

The woman's smile died slightly, as she gave a small shrug. "In a way. I'm... (She paused, trying to find a clear way to explain it) We both carry the same Space-Time Vortex in our minds –well, mine's in my mind, hers is in her soul, but we can basically see every moment of the past, every second of the present and every possible scenario of the future. It's… (Her eyes tensed slightly, as if fighting back bad memories) a lot of power and it can be manipulate it in different ways, like, for example, traveling through time… well, she can control it better than me… (The woman suddenly laughed, looking back at the TARDIS console) I'm not that bad… Stop it, I'm learning."

Donna stared at the woman. She seemed to give off more questions than answers. "You said that she put you in… a lock. An appearance… something."

The woman looked up, her smile back on her face. "I'm in a Time lock… actually more of a Time _Coma_. That's the simple term I guess. I can't eat, sleep, drink. I don't need to breathe. I'm not aging, not gowning and (She reached up and ran her fingers over her forehead) thank goodness not bleeding…"

"_Bleeding?_" Donna cried.

The woman sighed. "… I don't have a pulse. The Time Coma is the reason I can hardly do anything, either. When I was put into a Time Coma, I was incredibly weak, but right now I can't get better nor can I get any worse either. (She gave a short laugh) The worst of it all though is that every time I jump, I'm back to throwing up goo in a hospital gown. These days I just give up on getting changed. Too much work to do to waste time on useless things."

Donna frowned. "Why would the TARDIS put you in a Time… Coma?"

The woman gave a sigh. "I don't know. She won't tell me why, but I'm guessing it's because I'm dying."

"_What?_"

The woman shrugged, but avoided Donna's gaze. "I'm dying. I think anyway. The TARDIS has put me in a Time Coma so I don't die before I find The Doctor and warn him about the stars going out."

Donna shut her mouth. She quickly decided that there was a definite need to change the topic. "So… The TARDIS used to belong to The Doctor."

"He was a Time Lord," The woman said clearly. "The last of the Time Lords."

Donna snorted. "Pompous much?"

The woman laughed weakly, coughing slightly. "Oh, he was as arrogant as they came."

Donna's smile turned into a frown. "But… if he was so special, what was he doing with me?"

The woman opened her mouth to answer, but her attention snapped back to the TARDIS console. She was still for a second, before a small smile appeared across her face. "Of course he did."

"What… did she say?" Donna asked. She couldn't even believe that she was asking that question.

"She said that he thought you were brilliant," The woman said softly.

Donna snorted. "Don't be stupid."

"But you are," The woman insisted with a smile. "It just took The Doctor to show you that, simply by being with him."

The woman's smiled turned sad, dropping from Donna's gaze. "He did the same to me."

Donna's eyes widened. "You travelled with him too?"

"Oh yeah," The woman replied blissfully as she leaned against the TARDIS console and gazing up at the darkened roof. "Oh, the things we saw. Beautiful, incredible, amazing things…"

Donna frowned ever so slightly. "Where you and him…?"

She stopped when the woman turned her gaze to her. Her expression was blank, but her eyes were ablaze with emotion. Pain… just so much pain. Donna realized that it was all just an act. The smiles, the laughter. It was masking the true pain she was feeling. The intense physiological pain.

Yes, Donna thought. They were unquestionably together.

The TARDIS gave a soft beep, catching the blonde woman's attention again. The woman gave a sad smile. "I know, I know... yeah, me too."

Donna frowned. "What… what's she saying now?"

"She's," The woman whispered, pressing her hands on the TARDIS console. "She's reminding me of the Doctor tried to save me by sending me away with her… the first time I looked into the heart of the TARDIS… and how… (Her eyes widened) Really?... Oh, I'm going to have to interrogate him about that… I'll find a way to get back at him."

"Hello?" Donna asked, waving her hand to remind the woman that she was still standing here.

"Sorry," The woman whispered.

Her eyes fleeted over Donna's shoulder, gazing at nothing on Donna's back, before returning to her eyes. Donna tensed up immediately, not wanting to be reminded that there was something on her back. Something she could neither see nor touch.

"Do you want to see it?"

"No," Donna asked quickly.

The woman stared at her. Donna couldn't help but stare back. This was a woman who could travel through time. This was woman who apparently to see every moment of the past, every second of the present and every possible future.

The jokes were gone. Donna could see the seriousness in her again, the hidden knowledge behind those pained eyes. Not only was she a fighter, a warrior, but she was wise too.

Why me? Donna thought. Why is it that I'm important?

"Go on then."

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxo**

**So whatcha think? Any theories on what's going to happen? I'm very interested in what you have to say. REVIEW!**


	7. Turn Left: Part 3

**Yo,**

**So life is awesome. This is the last chapter for Turn Left, then we'll get onto Stolen Earth and Journey's End. While this chapter isn't all that different, the next few will be, especially when it comes to the Doctor and Rose. :)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Time Experiment

Turn Left – Part 3

"I've only given them enough of the TARDIS's technology to be able to show us the creature," The woman said stepping into the circle of mirrors and lights.

Donna stared at her. "You know how to work the TARDIS?"

The woman snorted, a smile appearing on her face. "Of course I know, but if these guys have too much of the technology, there would certainly be chaos. Now just stand here." Donna followed the woman's instructions, standing in the center of the circle.

"Out of the circle please," Captain Magambo ordered.

"Yes, mam," The woman muttered mockingly.

Donna tensed slightly. "Can't… Can't you stay with me?"

"It's ok, Donna," The woman said softly. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

Donna nodded tensely. She wouldn't ever admit it, but she was frightened. Frightened of something she couldn't see.

"Ready?" Captain Magambo called out through the warehouse. "And… activate!"

Donna swallowed thickly as there was a whirl of an engine staring up. One by one, there was a small boom as each light switched on. Donna shut her eyes when the final light switched itself on.

"Donna, its ok," The woman called out kindly. "Open your eyes."

"It's it there?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Open your eyes. Look at it."

Donna gave a quick shake of her head. "I-I can't!"

The woman's voice softened. "It's a part of you Donna, look."

Donna slowly opened her eyes. She psyched herself up and took the courage to look into one of the mirrors.

Upon her back was a giant black beetle. Donna couldn't feel it, but now that she could see it, she could definitely hear it. A soft clicking sound that sudden seemed as loud as a scream.

Donna tried to reach her hands behind her, but she couldn't touch the bug. She could see it, but she couldn't touch it. She started to panic, spinning around in circles as she desperately tried to get the bug off.

"Donna? Donna," The woman said softly, moving to stand at the edge of the circle. "It's ok. You're alright."

"What… is it?" Donna asked tensely, freezing as if the bug was going to bite her.

The woman frowned. "We don't know… well, when I say we I mean the TARDIS and I." She turned back to look at Captain Magambo. "You guys don't know what it is, yeah?"

Captain Magambo gave the woman a raised eyebrow, clearly expressing that she wasn't impressed. The woman shrugged. "Thought not. (She rolled her eyes at the Captain's expression) Gees, just asking."

"Oh. Thanks," Donna spat.

"It feeds of time," The woman in the hospital gown said simply. "By changing time. By making someone's life take a different turn, potential energy. A bit like a weeping Angel… oh, wait (Her eyes drifted again and Donna instantly got the feeling that she was talking to the TARDIS again)… right, you don't know what they are. Ok, well, it's like, ah, meetings never made, children never born, a life never loved, but with you it's…"

"But I never did anything important!" Donna cried desperately. Tears started to whelm in her eyes. She didn't want this. She just didn't want to be here."

"Yeah you did," The woman said softly. Kindly, like a mother talking to a child. "One day that thing made you turn right instead of left."

"When was that?!"

The blonde woman shrugged. "Oh you wouldn't remember, it was the most ordinary day in the world." Her expression turned serious again. "But by turning right you never met The Doctor and the whole world just changed around you."

Donna resisted the urge to burst into tears. She was stronger than this. "Can… Can you get rid of it?"

The woman's eyes turned sad. "I can't even touch it. It seems to be in a state of flux."

"What does that mean?" Donna asked.

The woman seemed puzzled for a second. "Well, I don't know… The TARDIS' words, not mine."

"_Great?!_" Donna cried. "I have this _thing_ on my back and the only person who can tell me anything about it talks to a _machine _dressed in a HOSPITAL GOWN! Turn it off! Get me out of here!"

"Deactivate," Captain Magambo said quickly.

The moment the lights switched off, Donna shut her eyes. She heard the woman approach her. The woman who could travel through time. The woman who had knowledge beyond this world. Who could fly and speak to a time machine. Who could see the past, present and all possible futures. An invisible, unstoppable woman who would do _anything _to get to The Doctor.

_That same woman_ thinks I'm the most important person in the world, Donna thought. Normal nothing-special Donna.

"Don't you understand Donna?" The woman said softly. "This world. This entire universe is centered on you."

Donna opened her eyes, swallowing thickly. "That's because I have this _thing_ on my _back_."

The woman shook her head. "Nonono. The Space-Time Vortex in this universe is bending around you, I can feel it. Whatever happens to you, it's you who causes this universe to change." The woman looked away for a second, frowning slightly. "I thought… I thought it was just The Doctor we needed, but it's the both of you. (The woman looked back at Donna) The Doctor and Donna Noble. Together. To stop the stars from going out."

Donna closed her eyes. "Is there any way… how can I get it off me?"

When Donna opened her eyes again, the woman was grinning. "Oh, Donna. You're going to travel through time."

* * *

"The TARDIS has recorded the moment of intervention, at Monday the 25th, 1 minute past 10," The woman in the hospital gown said to Donna informatively as two scientists helps Donna into a wired coat. "Your car was on Little Suntan Street leaving to Evening Road, but you turned right heading towards Griffins Bridge, you need to turn left."

"Ok," Donna said, taking in everything she was saying.

The woman stared at her intently. "The most important thing, you've got to go back, turn left, have you got that Donna? One minute past ten, you got to make yourself turn left, heading for the Bridge Highway."

"Keep the jacket on at all times," Captain Magambo said sternly walking up to the two of them with a glass of water. "It's insulation against temporal feedback." She gestured to the watch that a scientist was attaching to Donna's hand. "This will correspond to local time where ever you land."

She hand Donna glass of water, before pointing to it. "That's your combat dehydration."

Donna and the woman walked up to the circle, well, Donna walked; the woman sorta stumbled. Of course, she refused help proclaiming it didn't hurt.

_Poppy cock_, Donna thought to herself. Just by looking at her, it was clear she was in pain just standing.

They stopped at the edge of the circle. The woman turned to Donna. "This is where we leave you… Oh… The TARDIS says 'Good Luck'."

Donna gave a laugh, turning to the TARDIS and giving a slight bow. "Thank you, TARDIS." She turned back to the blonde woman. "Thank you… (She paused when she realized she didn't know the woman's name) well…yeah, thanks."

The woman laughed weakly, coughing slightly.

Donna glanced at the mirror circle, tensing up slightly. "I don't want to see that thing on my back again."

"Nonono, it's ok, you won't," The woman reassured; placing her hand on Donna's shoulder (Donna tried to ignore the goo on her hand). "The mirrors are just incidental. They reflect chrome energy back into the center which we control… well, (she gestured back to the UNIT officials) those guys control and help decide the destination."

"It's a time machine," Donna said in awe.

The woman grinned. "It's a time machine."

Donna wrapped her arms around the woman, hugging her warmly. "I have no idea who you are, but I just was to say… you're amazing."

The woman laughed, but Donna knew it meant something to her. She pulled back groaning as she realized she had forgotten that the woman before her was covered in goo.

"Don't worry," The blonde woman said brightly. "It will evaporate in the Space-Time vortex. That substance can only exist if I'm in the same time stream."

"If you could," Captain Magambo said sharply.

"Spoil sport," Donna mumbled. The woman snuffled a feeble laugh.

Donna stepped into the circle of mirrors, turning and facing the woman in the hospital gown. She found than rather be nervous, she was actually excited. All the things the woman had said about the Doctor. All those amazing things, they were going to happen again. They weren't just going to be a dream, they were going to be real.

"Powering up!" Captain Magambo called.

One by one, the lights boomed on. Donna took a deep breathe, centering herself. "How do you know it's going to work?"

"Hm?" The woman said, obviously bringing herself down to earth. "Oh yeah. We don't… The TARDIS and I are just guessing."

Donna shook her head, giving a small laugh. "Right. _Brilliant!_"

"Just remember," The woman instructed seriously. "When you get to the junction, change the car's direction by one minute past ten."

Donna frowned. "How do I do that?"

The woman shrugged with a small smile. "It's up to you."

"Well I just have to…" Donna laughed. "Run up to myself and… and have a good argument!"

The woman gave a laugh. "I'd like to see that!"

"Activate Lodestone," Captain Magambo commanded.

There was another whirl and Donna felt the air shift around her. She gave a laugh. The sensation was incredible. It honestly felt like she was the centre of the world.

"I'm ready!" Donna cried happily.

"One minute past 10!" The woman instructed again.

"'Cause I understand now," Donna shouted over the whirl of the engines. "You said I was gonna die, but you mean this whole world is gonna blink out of existence, but that's not dying! 'Cause a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world! And I'm still alive!"

The woman's expression saddened slightly.

Donna frowned, determined that she was right. "That's right, isn't it?! I don't die. If-if I change things, I don't die. That's..."

The woman just stared at her. Donna felt a sick feeling rise up within her. "That's right, isn't it?!

The blonde woman bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Donna felt as if she had taken a blow to the chest. The world around her started to brighten, the warehouse was disappearing. "But I can't die! I've got a future! With the Doctor! You told me!"

The woman was gone. Donna briefly saw the TARDIS spark before she closed her eyes. There was a faint boom and Donna was gone.

* * *

Donna ran.

3 minutes to find herself, her younger self, and change her mind. She could do it.

Donna dodged the kids on skateboards. The mothers with prams. She accidently kicked a garbage can, but all that didn't matter. She _had _to turn left. She just _had_ to.

She stopped, catching her breathe. She took the opportunity to look down at the watch. 2 minutes.

"No!" She cried looking down the road, where it made a bend. She wasn't going to make it and she knew it.

That was when a truck turned into view.

Donna straightened up.

"_You have to be sure, because when you come with me… you are going to die."_

That's what the woman said. She knew this was going to happen. She knew everything. Her and The TARDIS. They knew.

"Please," Donna whispered, stepping out into the traffic.

She didn't feel anything. She heard the screech of brakes, but she didn't feel anything. It just all went black.

Donna felt her presence though. She lifted her lids to see the woman kneel beside her. The military jacket was gone, the hospital gown in full view. Goo covered her body from head to toe.

"Tell him this," She whispered. "Two words."

She knelt down to Donna's ear.

* * *

The Doctor turned the massive beetle over, studying it belly up. He took a stick of incense and poked at the thick black legs.

"I can't really remember," Donna said softly, looking down at the bug on the table. "It's almost like when you have a dream and then it slips away from you."

The Doctor hummed. "Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times the universe just compensates around it, but with you... (He grinned at her) great big parallel world!"

Donna frowned. "Hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off."

The Doctor's smile died and he dropped his gaze to the bug before him not wanting Donna to see the pain in his eyes. "They are." He took a deep breathe, steadying the rolling emotions within him. "But you had one created around you. Funny thing is, (He frowned) it seems to be happening a lot. To you."

"How d'you mean?"

The Doctor gave a half-hearted shrug. "Well… the Library. Then this."

Donna didn't seem to think much of it. "Just goes with the job, I s'pose."

The Doctor on the other hand looked up at Donna, frowning slightly. "Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once. Then I met your grandfather. Then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together."

Donna snorted. "Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special."

The Doctor grinned at his best friend. "Yes you are. You're brilliant."

He turned back to the bug before him, not noticing Donna's expression become startled.

"_She said he thought you were brilliant."_

"She said that."

The Doctor glance up again. "Who did?"

"That… woman. The woman in the hospital gown," Donna whispered. She shook her head. "I can't remember."

The Doctor shrugged again. "Well… she never existed."

Donna frowned slightly. "No, but she said… the stars. (She nodded as she felt that small string of memory appear clearly in her mind) She said the stars are going out."

"Yeah, but that world's gone."

"No, but she said it was all worlds," Donna persisted. "Every world. She said… the Darkness is coming. Even here."

The Doctor dropped the incense, taking in Donna's words carefully. The Darkness? "Who was she?"

Donna sighed. "I don't know."

"What did she look like?" The Doctor asked, unable to hide the interest in his voice.

"She was…" Donna paused. "Always drenched in this weird… goo. She… She said she was in a Time Coma. Blonde. Yeah, she was blonde."

The Doctor's breathe caught. He wouldn't allow himself to wish for the impossible. "What was her name?"

Donna shook her head. "She wouldn't say."

"Donna," The Doctor said, his voice and expression matched in seriousness. "What was her name?"

Donna tried desperately to think. "She told me to warn you." She looked up at The Doctor. "She said, 'Two words'."

The Doctor tried to remain calm, but it wasn't working. "What two words? What were they? What did she say?"

Donna frowned.

"Bad Wolf."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Good? Bad? Evil? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Stolen Earth: Part 1

**Yo,**

**Seeing as it's my birthday on Monday, I'm going to be posting the next chapter then. My birthday present to you guys! :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Time Experiment

The Stolen Earth – Part 1

The moment the TARDIS landed, The Doctor leapt out the door, closely followed by Donna. He frowned as he scanned the deserted neighbourhood around him.

"It's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong. It's fine," The Doctor muttered to himself. He spotted a milkman across the road. "Excuse me! What day is it?!"

"Saturday!" The man replied.

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "Saturday! Good! Good. I like Saturdays."

Donna blinked, shaking her head slightly. "Hang on. So, I just met Rose Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"_Your_ Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor snapped his gaze to her, narrowing his eyes slightly. "She's not mine." He turned away, before spinning back and pointing a finger in warning. "Don't ever say that again."

Donna ignored that. There was no use fighting with him on emotional topics. "But she's locked away in a parallel world."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Exactly. If she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down. Which puts everything in danger. Everything. (He frowned) But how?"

He ran back into the TARDIS, Donna following closely behind him again.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted, closing the door behind the two of them. "Rose didn't look too good when I saw her."

"Other more important things to worry about," The Doctor replied, grabbing the TARDIS screen and whipping on his glasses.

Donna stormed up the ramp. "She said she was _dying_ and that the only way she was surviving was because she was in a _Time Coma._ I have no idea what the hell that is, but I'm sure it ain't pretty._"_

"Donna…" The Doctor warned, dancing around the TARDIS controls, flicking different switches. "Rose is a big girl. She can take care of herself. The collapsing universes on the other hand…"

"Alright, that's it!" Donna said, yanking him away from the controls and pushing in on the captain's seat. The Doctor stared at her, his glasses skewed. He swallowed thickly, knowing _exactly_ what was coming.

"I just told you Rose thinks she's dying and you go all 'save the universe'. Spit it out," Donna demanded.

"S-spit what out?" The Doctor said innocently.

"Oh, no you don't," Donna snapped. "Don't you dare do that 'Space man' thing on me, sunshine. _Rose is dying_. What do you have to say?"

"I-I-I-I…Donna," The Doctor tried sitting up in the captain's seat and straightening his glasses. "The universes are collapsing. There will be no Rose if I don't work out what's going on..."

"There will be no Rose if you don't get your act together and save her," Donna snapped. "She has travelled across _universes_ for you and you aren't even acknowledging that she is _dying_."

The Doctor swallowed, but stood up and pushed past Donna, turning back to the TARDIS controls. Donna groaned. "You love her right?"

He didn't answer, but his jaw naturally tightened. Focus, he told himself. Focus on the task at hand.

Donna sighed, deciding to take a different approach. "Thing is, Doctor, no matter what's happening… and I'm sure it's bad, I get that… and I know she said she was dying and that she's in a Time Coma, but... Rose is coming back, isn't that good?"

The Doctor paused in his work, glancing up at Donna. He just couldn't help but let a smile lose. "Yeah."

Donna smiled in return. It was a start.

There was a boom and the TARDIS jolted violently, sending both the Doctor and Donna to the ground. The Doctor scrambled to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" Donna cried.

"It came from outside," The Doctor said quickly rushing to the doors. He whipped them open.

Space stretched before him. The deep depths of space. Stray rocks were floating aimlessly through the air, but apart from that, there was nothing.

Donna ran down the ramp, standing beside The Doctor. Her mouth dropped as she stared at the vastness before her. "But… we're in space… how did that happen?"

The Doctor spun around, sprinting towards the screen of his TARDIS. His eyes scanned it quickly, his eyebrows pushing together in confusion. "We haven't moved. We're fixed." His eyes widened. "It _can't_ have."

He rushed back to Donna's side at the door. "The TARDIS is still in the same place but the earth it gone. The entire planet. It's gone."

* * *

The Earth was panicking. Everyone had their eyes on the sky, so no one noticed the explosion of golden light followed by a booming crack. Even though it must have spiked on the readings, no one saw it.

Rose fell to the ground, collapsing onto her hands and knees. She coughed up a whole lot of goo from her lungs, letting it dribble from her mouth. Her arms shook, but she was determined to remain up right, taking in deep lungful's of air. She raised her hand, wiped the goo in front of her eyes, clearing her vision. When she brought her hand down, it was smudged with blood.

Blood. Her head was bleeding.

"I'm out…" She whispered to herself. "I'm out of the Time CoAH, god!"

Rose felt a shot of intense pain erupt from her mind, coursing through her body. She felt something reach out to her, trying to force her to teleport somewhere. Instantly Rose tried to stop it, but she collapsed to the ground, withering in pain. The pull didn't last for more than a couple of seconds. She took the moment to breathe, before forcing herself to sit up.

It was the other TARDIS reaching out to her. That's why The Doctor's TARDIS had put her in a Time Coma. It was so the other TARDIS wouldn't reach her and pull her back into her prison.

"TARDIS?" Rose said softly.

There was no reply. For the first time in who knows how long, Rose heard nothing. She felt the Space-Time Vortex run at a safe amplitude through her mind, but she couldn't sense the TARDIS' support and stability.

This was not good. Without the TARDIS' support and the fact she was out of the Time Coma, she was going to have a lot more trouble fighting back against the pull of the other TARDIS.

Not to mention her physical strength was fading… fast.

"Ok, ok," She groaned to herself. "Calm down."

Rose forced herself to get to her feet, ignoring the growing pain that ran through her body. She stumbled slightly, but managed to find her balance, before turning her eyes to the sky.

"Oh, now we're in trouble."

* * *

"_He is coming... the threefold man, he dances in the lonely places. Oh, creator of us all... the Doctor is coming!"_

* * *

"Donna, c'mon think!" The Doctor cried leaning against the stair banister. "Earth. There must have been some sort of warning. Was anything happening back in your day? Like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?"

Donna sighed. The Doctor really had no idea of the concept of 'Not a good time right now'. "Well how should I know? Um... no. I don't think so, no."

"Okay, never mind," The Doctor grumbled, turned away back to the Shadow Architect's computer.

Donna shrugged. "Although... there were the bees disappearing."

The Doctor gave her a look. "The bees disappearing."

Donna gave another sigh.

"_The bees_ disappearing. The bees _disappearing!" _The Doctor cried triumphantly.

He darted over to the computer, beginning to madly type away. Donna leapt off the stairs, hope suddenly filling her. If anyone could find earth and the 26 other planets, it's most certainly The Doctor.

The Shadow Architect glance between the two of them. "How is that significant?"

"On Earth we have these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phones…" Donna explained, rushing up to stand beside The Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged. "Or they were going back home."

Donna gave him a look. "Back home where?"

"Planet Melissa Majoria."

Donna frowned. "Are you saying _bees_ are _aliens_?"

The Doctor gave her a look. "Don't be so daft! Not all of them, but if the migrant Bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped... Tandocca!"

The Shadow Architect drew in a sharp breathe. "The Tandocca Scale!"

The Doctor turned to Donna excitedly, his grin lighting up the universe. "The Tandocca Scale is a series of wavelengths used as a carrier signal by Migrant Bees. Infinitely small! No wonder we didn't see it, it's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look!" (He pointed at the screen.)

Donna and the Shadow Architect zoned their eyes in of a small wavelength on the screen. The Doctor grinned enthusiastically. "There it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmit that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path!"

Donna grinned excitedly and began to run back to the TARDIS. "And find the Earth?! Well come on then, stop talking and do it!"

The Doctor was right behind her. "I am!"

Donna opened the door for The Doctor as he sprinted passed her and up the ramp. He brought the screen around in front of him, furiously typing away at the keyboard. He gave a 'whoop' and grinned to the point of craziness.

"We're a bit late, the signal's scattered, but it's a start!"

* * *

Sylvia and Wilfred ran down the shadows of the street, Wilfred leading the way with his trusty paint gun.

"Halt! You will come with me!"

They both froze in the middle of street, turning to face an oncoming Dalek. Wilfred narrowed his eyes, raising his paint gun. "Will I heck!"

His shot of yellow paint hit straight into the Dalek's eye piece, but it only last a couple of seconds before the paint was boiled off. "My vi-sion is not im-paired!"

Sylvia grabbed Wilfred's arm. "I warned you Dad."

The Dalek advanced. "Host-il-ity will not be tol-er-at-ed! Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min…"

The boom was loud and both Sylvia and Wilfred ducked as the head of the Dalek exploded into a thousand pieces. Once the wreckage had been settled, they both looked up.

A woman stood there, barely standing on her two feet. She was dressed in a hospital gown, drenched from head to toe in some kind of goo. Her forehead was bleeding badly in two places, but blood was trickling from her hair and down her neck, mixing in with the thick layer of goo. Her right hand was held up right, the centre of her palm fading its golden glow. For that split second her eyes were also bright gold, but like the glow on her hand, it too faded. She heaved, dropping her arm and giving a feeble smile.

"First time's a charm," She whispered, collapsing to the ground.

Sylvia jumped to her feet. "Oh, my, god! Dad!"

Wilfred joined her, kneeling down beside the odd girl. Her eyes flickered open slightly, and she smiled again weakly.

"You're… Donna Noble's family… ya?" She asked frailly. "I'm Rose… Tyler… I need… help…"

Wilfred looked up at Sylvia. "You take that'a arm. Let's get her inside, before another one of those Dalek things come along."

* * *

"_Death is coming! I can see it, unending death for the most faithful companion! Woo!"_

* * *

Sylvia and Wilfred brought Rose in, laying her down on the couch. Wilfred knelt beside the poor girl, resting her hand on her forehead, ignoring the sliminess. "She's burning up. Fetch me an Ice pack, sweetheart and some tissues for her head."

"DoctoAH!" Rose cried out. She withered slightly for a few seconds before collapsing again. She seemed to be on the midway point between being unconscious and being awake. Wilfred didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but the woman before him was so breathing heavily it was as if she had just run a thousand miles.

Sylvia rushed over to the two of them with the icepack wrapped in a tea towel and a box of tissues. Wilfred took a couple of tissues, wiping the blood from the girl's head. It seemed to be dripping out of these small circular holes in her head. They weren't closing up either, as if they had been open so long that they were becoming permanent, like an ear pierced. Nevertheless, Wilfred pressed the tissues down on her open wounds, before taking the icepack and placed it on her forehead.

"Laptop… talk… sub wave network," Rose muttered again.

"What is she on about?" Sylvia asked.

Wilfred nodded to the woman before him. He stood up turning to Sylvia. "You're going to need to get a whole bunch of pillows. I'll get my laptop."

"What for?" Sylvia whined.

Wilfred pointed to Rose on the couch. "Well, she can't sit up on her own can she."

"But, I just brought new pillows and now she'll get them all… slimy!"

"Sylvia…"

"Alright, alright," Sylvia moaned, walking down the hall.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Good? A bit of twist. Can anyone guess what's happening to Rose?**


	9. The Stolen Earth: Part 2

**Yo,**

**So life is awesome. Is there any more that needs to be said?**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxo**

The Time Experiment

The Stolen Earth – Part 2

"_Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open."_

* * *

Wilfred spread a blanket over Rose and Sylvia helped her sit up, piling pillow behind her back. Rose gave a weak 'Thank you' as Wilfred passed her the laptop.

She opened it up, glad that the power was already on. Immediately she began to furiously type on the keyboard. Programs and screens popped up everywhere, but Rose continued to type, passing firewalls and virus scanners easily.

Wilfred knelt beside the couch, watching Rose's screen in slight awe. "What are you doing?"

Rose gave a tired sigh, her voice heavy with fatigue. "I'm trying to reach… the Subwave network. Harriet Jones should've… opened it… by now."

"How do you know that?"

"I just… do," Rose whispered.

Wilfred seemed to realise that talking was draining her energy and kept his mouth shut, despite the enormous amount of questions he had. This woman looked like she had been to hell and back. She most certainly didn't need an old man like himself asking silly questions.

* * *

"_You should be able to hear my voice. Is there anyone there?"_

* * *

Luke looked at his mother, frowning slightly. "Who's that?"

Sarah-Jane sniffed, clutching her son to her side, shaking her head. "Some poor soul calling for help. There's nothing we can do."

Luke gripped his mother's hand. "Look at Mr. Smith."

Sarah-Jane raised her head, looking up at the enormous computer. The screen displayed a black and white scattered image.

"Processing incoming Subwave," Mr Smith spoke.

* * *

"_This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?"_

* * *

Gwen frowned at the computer screen, getting up and walking over to it. She stared at the fuzzy image. "Someone's trying to get in touch."

Jack smacked his head backwards against the wall, closing his eyes with a sigh. "The whole world's crying out. Just leave it."

"_Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you! Now stand to attention, sir!"_

Jack leapt up from his spot leaning against the wall, rushing over to the. "What!? Who is that?"

The image on the computer screen cleared, revealing an older looking woman. She held up her passport to the camera, her expression formal and serious. _"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."_

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I know who you are."

* * *

"Harriet! It's… me!" Rose cried at the screen. She frowned when she saw no reaction from Harriet. "She can't hear me." Rose turned to Wilfred, her eyes becoming desperate. "Have you got… webcam?"

Wilfred pointed accusingly at Sylvia. "No, she wouldn't let me. She said they're naughty."

Rose let out a deflated sigh, looking back at the screen longingly. "I can't speak to her."

* * *

"_Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road. Are you there?"_

Sarah-Jane leapt to her feet, rushing to Mr. Smith, Luke at her heels. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm here. That's me!"

"_Good. Now let's see if we can talk to each other..."_

* * *

Rose watched as the screen before her was divided into four separate images. A smile grew across her face as she recognised Jack and Sarah-Jane. Harriet, Jack and Sarah-Jane. The forth rectangle was fuzzy.

Harriet frowned slightly, turning away from the camera briefly to tap away at another computer. "_Hmm. The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through."_

"That's me, Harriet!" Rose cried hoarsely, gripping the screen of the laptop with both hands. "That's me!"

"_I'll just boost the signal."_

Rose frowned slightly. Boost the signal? She didn't have a webcam. How was boosting the signal going to help when Rose couldn't contact them.

Another face appeared on the screen. A darked skinned woman with what Rose guessed to be her mother in the background.

"_Hello?"_ The woman called.

Rose felt a stab in her chest. She wasn't the forth contact. She wasn't any contact, just an outsider. They weren't even looking for her.

Jack beamed. _"Ha ha! Martha Jones!"_

"I wanna get through," Rose whispered. Wilfred glanced at her briefly.

"_Martha. Where are you?"_ Jack asked, his tone serious.

The woman, Martha, grinned enthusiastically. _"I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second… maybe Indigo tapped into my mind because I ended up in the one place I wanted to be."_

Rose watched as Martha's mother smiled happily placing a hand on her daughters shoulder. Rose couldn't help but feel another stab in her chest, jealousy. She wasn't going to see her own mother again. Not now.

Martha frowned. _"But then all of the sudden it's like, the laptop turned itself on."_

Harriet nodded. _"It did. That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."_

"_Yes, I know you are."_

Harriet continued. _"__I thought it was about time we all met given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."_

Jack grinned, clearly impressed. _"__I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen."_

Sarah-Jane on the other hand, wasn't all that impressed with Jack. _"Yeah well I've been staying away from you lot. _(She nodded her head to her son)_ Too many guns."_

Jack shrugged. _"All the same._ (His grin was back) _Might I say, looking good ma'am."_

Rose gave a small laugh. Of course. Jack was still flirting even when the world was in crisis.

Sarah-Jane blinked. _"Really? Oo! Thank you."_

Harriet gave a heavy sigh. _"Not now, Captain and this is Martha Jones, former companion to The Doctor."_

Rose stared at the dark skinned woman, her lips pursing together in frustration. "So was I! I was here… before all of you."

No one heard her of course. Wilfred placed his hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"_But how did you find me?"_ Martha asked.

"_This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact The Doctor,"_ Harriet said informatively.

Martha seemed nervous. _"What if the Daleks can hear us?"_

"_No,"_ Harriet replied with a slight smile. _"That's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable."_

"_And you invented it?"_ Sarah-Jane asked.

"_I developed it. It was created by the Mr. Cooper Foundation."_

Jack waved his hand. _"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon. (He frowned slightly) Martha, back at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?"_

Marth's expression turned grim, but determined. She lifted up a hand held size square chip in a plastic container and showed it to the camera. _"The Osterhagen Key."_

Harriet Jones sucked in a sharp breathe, her tone becoming deadly serious. _"That key is not to be used, Dr. Jones. Not under any circumstances."_

Rose frowned slightly. She had head that name before. The Osterhagen Key. One of the soldiers at a UNIT base had said something about it. Was that in the 12th universe… 15th…?

"_Buts what is an Osterhagen Key?"_ Jack asked.

"_Forget about the key, and that's an order,"_ Harriet snapped. _"All we need is The Doctor."_

Rose felt the sudden burst of pain again, through her body. The other TARDIS was getting more desperate, stronger. It was slowly losing power without its soul, trying to push its way through Rose's defences. She gave a slight scream, withering in pain for a few seconds as she pushed back as hard as she could, determined not to let it win. She sensed that Wilfred was holding her down, but she couldn't hear a thing. All she could feel was the aching pain in her body.

The pain died as quickly as it came, leaving Rose leaning against the pillows, breathing heavily. Wilfred had caught the laptop, placing it on the ground. He turned back to Rose and gripped her slimy hand. Sylvia hovered around Rose's head, clearly concerned for her.

"Are you alright?" Wilfred asked.

Rose gave them both a small smile. "Really? No. There's nothing… you can do. I need to get to… The Doctor."

Sylvia glanced at Wilfred. Donna's grandfather opened his mouth to argue, but decided better against it. He picked the laptop off the ground and placed it on Rose's lap.

"…_need the subwave. To bring us all together, combine forces. The Doctor's Secret Army."_

Jack frowned. _"Wait a minute. We boost the signal. That's it. We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself using all the power of the Rift."_

Luke stepped forwards, his eyes brightening with excitement. _"And we've got Mr. Smith. He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number all at the same time. Billions of phones calling out, all at once."_

"_Brilliant!" _Jack cried, before frowning and pointing at the screen. _"Who's the kid?"_

"_That's my son,"_ Sarah-Jane snapped protectively.

"_Excuse me!"_ A face appeared, replacing Jack's. He gave a small wave. _"__Sorry, sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting then the Subwave Network is going to become visible, I mean to the Daleks."_

Harriet took a deep breathe, nodding. _"Yes… and they'll trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."_

There was a moment of pause on all four of the screens. Captain Jack suddenly straightened up, giving Harriet a firm salute. _"Ma'am."_

Harriet nodded. _"Thank you, Captain, but there are people out there dying, on the streets."_

Wilfred nodded. "Marvellous woman. I voted for her."

Sylvia gave his a quick slap on the arm. "You did not!"

"_Now,"_ Harriet Jones said informatively. _"Enough of words. Let's begin."_

* * *

Jack dashed across the ramp to the central beam of Torchwood, dragging a heavy electrical cord. He plugged it into the beam turned it to lock it in. "Rift power activated!"

Up at the computers, Gwen and Ianto typed away furiously.

"All terminals coordinated!" Gwen shouted.

"National grid online!" Ianto called. He turned back to the screen. "We're giving you everything we've got!"

* * *

Sarah Jane spun a lever, pressing buttons with her other hand. Luke frantically typed away at the keyboard, slamming down an accelerator.

"Connecting you to Mr. Smith!" Sarah-Jane called.

"All telephone networks combined!" Luke added.

* * *

Martha licked her lips nervously, holding up her phone. "Sending you the number… now!"

* * *

Harriet pressed some buttons next to the keyboard. "Opening Subwave network to maximum…"

She spun her chair away from the central computer and began to flip up a line of switches. Lights flickered on and a dull hum began to increase. She put her fingers on three energy slides, raising the network's power to maximum.

* * *

Sarah-Jane and her son stepped backwards. She gripped her son's hand tightly, grinning excitedly. "Mr. Smith? Make that call!"

"Calling The Doctor!" Mr Smith informed.

* * *

Rose watched the group work at quick pace. She did the sums in her head. The rift power energy plus the Subwave network and every telephone on earth calling The Doctor. She bit her lip. It wasn't enough. They need more energy.

Rose pushed the laptop down to the edge of the couch, flicking the blanket away. Wilfred frowned, clearly worried about her health. "What are you doing?"

"It's not going… to work," Rose said feebly. She tried to stand her legs were far too weak to hold her up. She closed her eyes for a few moments, taking in careful breathes. Rose was fading. She could feel it. Both physically and mentally.

"Alright," She said softly. "I need a... a hair dryer and… a radio."

Sylvia frowned. "What do you need those for?"

Rose looked back at the laptop. "To do my bit." She turned back to them. "We have to be… quick. I haven't… got long now."

"Got long until what?" Wilfred asked carefully.

Rose sighed weakly. "I need you to trust me… please."

Wilfred nodded quickly. "Sylvia, go get Donna's hairdryer. I'll get the radio and blender."

"And a screwdriver… batteries and some wire," Rose whispered weakly.

Just a little longer, she told herself. The TARDIS kept in a Time Coma so you could see him again. Just hold on a little longer.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Like? Please review!**


	10. The Stolen Earth: Part 3

**Yo,**

**I know some of you think you know what's going to happen, but trust me when I say... you won't. Think what you want, but I swear in the next couple of chapters you'll be in for a surprise.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

The Time Experiment

The Stolen Earth – Part 3

Donna sat on the ground, shaking as she silently cried. The Doctor leant against a giant coral pillar of his ship, his arms crossed, defeated. Their hope of finding earth had vanished.

The silence was deadly.

A sudden beeping sound caught their attention. The Doctor snapped his head up.

"Phone!" "Doctor, phone!"

The Doctor scrambled for the phone, flipping it open. "Martha, is that you?" He paused slight at the odd, bip-bip-bip sound on the other end, but grinned excitedly when he realised what it was. "Signal!"

Donna was by his side in and instant as The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope. She turned to him. "Can we follow it?"

The Doctor gave her a crazy grin. "Oh! Just watch me!"

* * *

Rose sat on the carpet in the Noble house, twisting two wires together. She had pulled apart the hairdryer and the blender, assembling the necessary parts to the radio.

Wilfred rushed in with the wire and some tape. "What do you need me to do?"

Rose glanced up briefly, nodding to the tape. "Tear that up into… little strips."

Wilfred nodded. She threw took a piece of tape, attaching the wire to the sound speaker.

"What are you making?" Sylvia asked.

"Sylvia…" Wilfred warned.

Rose took a deep breathe, gathering enough energy to talk. "I'm constructing an amplified sub-soundwave… transmitter. A Subwave microphone. It will…" She paused to take a couple of deep breathes before continuing. "… hopefully, associate with the Subwave's call to The Doctor … broadcasting the song through the… telephone network grid… and enhance the signal."

"Hang on," Wilfred asked. "What song?"

Rose just smiled, continuing into constructing her microphone.

* * *

There was a crash through Harriet's front door. She gave a sigh, before turning and facing the four Dalek's storming into her house. Harriet Jones stepped forward with nothing but determination on her face.

"Harriet Jones," She informed the invaders. "Former Prime Minister."

"We know who you are."

Harriet shook her head. "Oh, you know nothing. Of any human… and that will be your downfall."

"Ex-ter-min-ate!"

* * *

"Gah!" The Doctor cried. "It's not strong enough!"

Donna turned to him. "What do you mean it's not strong enough?"

The Doctor gestured to the phone. "The signal isn't strong enough to…"

He stopped.

He heard it.

A soft song singing out through the signal. A calling for help. A beautiful melody that floated through the air, filling the TARDIS with glorious sound.

The Doctor straightened up, closing his eyes and letting the song fill his ears, feel his senses. Such power at such a small frequency.

"Docto…"

He snapped his hand up towards Donna. "Shh."

* * *

Gwen frowned looking at Ianto. "What's that?'

Jack jumped onto the bridge, looking at the screen with Ianto. Ianto shrugged. "No… no idea."

"It sounds like…" Jack whispered. "A song."

* * *

Francine frowned at the screen. "What's that noise?"

Martha listened, confused. "Someone's… singing…"

* * *

"Mum?" Luke said carefully. "Something is tapping into the telephone network grid… boosting the power. The Doctor has enough energy to get through!"

Sarah-Jane stepped over to her son. For a few seconds they were both silent, listening.

"Someone's singing," Sarah-Jane whispered. "I can't understand the language. Mr. Smith?"

"The song cannot be translated Sarah-Jane, but my past history suggests that the song is sung in the native language of the Time Lords, Gallifreyian."

Sarah-Jane's eyes widened. "Impossible…"

* * *

Rose could feel Wilfred and Sylvia staring.

Rose sat cross-legged on the ground of the Noble household, holding the small reconstructed radio in her hand. She was weak. She was dying. She was dressed in a hospital down drenched in TARDIS Time Rotor fluid. Her whole body was aching, her head was throbbing…

But Rose sung.

Her eyes were closed, but she knew what Wilfred and Sylvia must be seeing. Just from the heat radiating off her body, she knew her entire body was ablaze with golden light. The stray dust from the Space-Time Vortex in her mind circled her.

She was using the Space-Time Vortex, shaping it into the sounds she needed in order make her song. Her song of the TARDIS. Each TARDIS had their own song, their own way of shaping the Space-Time Vortex into soundwaves. One specifically for them, but they only sung their song when it was needed for a true and meaningful purpose.

Rose was singing hers now.

She needed The Doctor. She needed him to safe the universe. She needed him to save the people on Earth and to stop the Daleks in succeeding in their plan. That wasn't all though. Rose needed to just _see_ him. One last hug… one last smile… before she was lost and trapped forever in a TARDIS shell.

Rose sang the truth in her heart.

* * *

Donna listening to the song, sensing that it had some meaning for The Doctor. At one moment he was shouting in frustration and the next… he was just standing there, his eyes closed, _breathing_ in the song. It didn't have the same effect on her as it did with The Doctor.

The Doctor opened his eyes, blinking away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He could hear the longing in the words. The desperation. The need.

For him. Only him.

"Doctor," Donna said softly. "What is it?"

The Doctor, took a deep breathe, still listening to the melody playing through his ship. The turned back to his ship, leaning forward over the console taking in a few deep breathes, swallowing thickly. The TARDIS itself gave a happy whirl, clearly able to hear the song too.

"Donna… that's a TARDIS song," Doctor whispered.

Donna frowned. "What's… a TARDIS song?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He walked around to the screen, analysing the data. He took in a deep breathe. "It's definitely real. It's a true TARDIS song."

"_What_ is a TARDIS song, Doctor? Will it boost the signal?"

The Doctor spun around, giving her an excited grin. Donna knew that this grin was a mask. Whatever this 'TARDIS song' was it seemed to have a personal effect on the Doctor and that wasn't always a good thing.

"Oh yes!" The Doctor cried. "Hang on Donna! We're travelling through time! One second in the future! The phone call and the TARDIS song are pulling us through!"

* * *

Rose felt the prod in her mind, and she couldn't help but smile. She continued to sing, singing her song, as she felt the presence wrap around her mind, combining their consciousness'. She could feel the TARDIS again. The Doctor's TARDIS.

…_Rose…_

Rose let the song fade. It didn't end, it just faded… to be continued really. A TARDIS song only ends when a TARDIS dies.

Rose wasn't dying yet. Not just yet.

"Hello, sweet heart," Rose whispered. She felt her weakness return as the glow of the Bad Wolf retreated into her body. Her breathing became heavy again. "I'm here."

…_We heard your song…_

Rose nodded swallowing thickly as her throat turned horse. "I'm coming to find you."

…_You haven't got long…You need to find The Doctor…_

Rose gave a soft smile. "I've missed him."

…_He did too, Rose… He did too…_

"Rose?"

She opened her eyes, meeting the gaze of a very concerned Wilfred and a very confused Sylvia. The both glanced at each other before looking back at Rose

"Are you alright?" Sylvia asked somewhat concerned.

She gave a frail smile. "Sorry, just… chatting to an old friend."

* * *

"…Oo, what's that? Hold on! Some sort of… Subwave network."

Jack rushed forward, knowing exactly the owner of the voice is. The moment the image appeared on Harriet's square, he gave a yelp with joy. "Where the hell have you been?! Doctor, it's the Daleks!"

Gwen raised eyebrow at the live broadcasting of The Doctor. "Oh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at her. "He's not that young."

* * *

Rose stared at the screen. It was him. It was really him. She was _so_ close, but he couldn't hear her.

"_It's the Daleks! They're taking people to their spaceship!"_ Sarah-Jane cried.

"… _look, I'm sorry. I mean, do something!"_

"… _It's not just Dalek Caan!"_

"… _The Earth has surrendered!"_

Rose blinked back the tears tempting to leak from her eyes. She had never felt so left out. They could all talk to The Doctor. They could all communicate with him and yet she couldn't… and if it wasn't for her none of them would be here! If she hadn't saved The Doctor's life back on Satellite Five… none of them would be searching for him!

"That's Donna!" Sylvia exclaimed.

Wilfred gave a grin. "That's my girl!"

"_Sarah-Jane!"_ The Doctor cried happily, grinning at the screen. _"__Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant! Look at you, all you clever people."_

Donna stepped forward into the camera's view. _"That's Martha! And _who_ is _he_?"_

"_Captain Jack,"_ The Doctor turned to her as Donna gapped. _"Don't… Just… don't."_

"Doctor," Rose whispered. "It's me… I came back."

"_It's like an outer space Facebook!"_ Donna chirped.

The Doctor's smile faded slightly. _"Everybody except Rose."_

Rose instantly felt hope rise within her. He knew. He knew she was here. He hadn't forgotten her.

…_He could never forget you, Rose…_

* * *

"_I have my children, Doctor. What do you have now?"_

"_After all this time… everything we saw, everything we lost…I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!"_

* * *

Rose tried to stand up, only to collapse to the ground. Wilfred and Sylvia rushed to her side, helping her stand.

"You need to back off," Rose warned. "I don't know what this might do."

Wilfred and Sylvia let go of Rose hesitantly. She was barely standing, the pain through her mind coursing through her body. She didn't have much time left, but she _needed_ to see him.

"Ok, I'm going to find him…" Rose whispered. She gave a weak smile. "Time Travel without the TARDIS's support… wish me luck."

Slowly her whole body started to glow. Rose looked down at her hands and they grew brighter. She felt the Space-Time Vortex expand in her mind, preparing to suck her through. She thought about the Doctor, about the TARDIS. That's where she wanted to be.

There was an explosion of light and a crack in the air. Sylvia clutched Wilfred as they both turned away from explosion. The light faded and the two of them glanced back at where the mysterious woman had been standing.

There wasn't a scorch mark in the carpet.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxo**

**Meet you standards? I hope so. :P REVIEW!**


	11. The Stolen Earth: Part 4

**Yo!**

**Its my birthday party today. Very very excited. Since i haven't gotten many pressies yet, I'm hoping i'll get a ton!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Time Experiment

The Stolen Earth – Part 4

The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS glancing around at the scene before them. The dark street was litter with abandoned cars. Doors of houses were left ajar. Bins tipped over, rubbish lying everywhere.

"It's like a ghost town," Donna whispered.

The Doctor scanned the area. 'Bad Wolf' graffiti on a lamp post. 'Bad Wolf' written on a notice. 'BdWlf' as a number plate for a car.

Rose was here… or she was coming.

"Sarah-Jane said they were taking the people. What for?" The Doctor said softly. He spun on his heals to turn to Donna. "Think Donna! When you met Rose in that parallel world…"

Donna looked at his desperate expression, pity whelming in her eyes. "It was only once and she hardly looked well enough to say anything."

The Doctor ignored that, concentrating on the facts at hand. "What did she say?"

Donna frowned in concentration, trying to remember. "Just… "The darkness is coming"."

He pursed his lips together trying to groan in frustration. "Anything else?"

Donna's eyes fleeted over his shoulder, before returning back to him. She gave a small smile, similar to one a mother might give when admiring her child.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

The Doctor drew in a sharp breathe. His eyes filled with hope as his hearts pounded. He found himself almost afraid to turn around. Afraid of disappointment in being unable to have the thing he wanted more than anything else in the universe.

Donna nodded behind him. Just that, gave him the confidence to look around.

There she was.

She stood some distance away, bathed in moonlight. She wore the hospital gown that Donna had described, her hair matted down to shape her neck and shoulders.

Rose.

The Doctor stared at her. She was a hologram. Or… or an illusion. He refused to rely on hope. He had too much experience to know that it was better to be disappointed from the beginning than to have hope crushed….

But she was here.

He didn't even seem to realise that he was running towards her, but suddenly he was. All he could see was her. All he could think about was her.

Rose stumbled towards forward again, trying to walk towards him. Only this time she collapsed to the ground.

"ROSE!" The Doctor shouted, breaking into a sprint. Nonononono! He just got her _back!_

She didn't move an inch as he approached. The Doctor dropped to his knees, cradling her body to him. She looked far from well, paler and thinner than he had ever seen her. Not only that but were two holes in her forehead and her hair and neck were caked in blood.

His shaking hands he searched for her pulse, gasping with relief as he found the steady beat under his fingers. Rose was alive and here. He had her in his arms.

"Rose?" He whispered, wiping the goo and blood off her cheek and cupping her face. "Come on, Rose. Talk to me. I'm here. I'm right here."

Rose's eyes blinked open slightly, a weak smile drifting across her face. "Hi… I came back."

The Doctor grinned back at her. "You did. You're back, you brilliant woman."

"Ex-ter-min-ate!"

The Doctor snapped his head up, tensing up at the sight of a Dalek approaching. Its eye piece was zoned in on the two of them as it spun its body around, pointing its gun stick in their direction. He clutched Rose to him protectively. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

Before the Dalek could react though, the head exploded with a flash of white light. The Doctor shielded his eyes as debris flew in every direction. When he dropped his hand, Jack stepped out from behind the Dalek, reloading his heavy gun with a grin on his face. "Hey Doc!"

The Doctor couldn't have been more relieved. Maybe the universe was on his side for once his is life.

Donna ran up to them. "Oh. My. God! You alright?"

Jack stepped forward, his smile dropping at the sight of Rose. "Is that…"

Rose suddenly cried out, her back arching as she shuddered with pain. The Doctor watched feeling helpless as her body trembled in pain. It only lasted a few seconds, before Rose relaxed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I need…" She whispered utterly exhausted. "The… TARDIS."

The Doctor tucked his hands under Rose's body. He stood up easily, re-gripping his hands slightly. Rose's head rolled to rest against his shoulder, barely having the energy to keep her eyes open. She lifted up a couple of fingers to brush his suit jacket as if to convince herself that she was actually here.

"Come on," The Doctor said quickly to the others.

Jack glanced at Rose, clearly concerned, but nodded. Donna stared at the two time travellers until Jack seized Donna by the sleeve, pulling her behind him. The four of them moved as quickly as they could back to the TARDIS, with Jack keeping a look out for other Daleks.

Donna opened the door, letting The Doctor through first and Jack before closing the door. The Doctor laid Rose on the grating just as Donna and Jack ran up the ramp.

"Donna," The Doctor said quickly as he took out his sonic screwdriver and began to fiddle with it. "Blanket and some water."

Donna nodded, rushing down the other side of the console into the depths of the TARDIS. Jack knelt down on the other side of Rose, placing his gun down next to him.

Rose blinked, smiling slightly. "Jack…"

Jack grinned back, clasping one of her pale hands in his. "Hang in there Rose."

The Doctor ran his sonic screwdriver over Rose's body before analysing the results. He frowned. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Rose…" The Doctor said hesitantly.

Rose gripped his sleeve with her free hand, her eyes wide, but determined. "Doctor…Do you… trust me?"

"Of course," The Doctor replied instantly.

Rose turned her eyes away from him. "I know… I can't stop it."

The Doctor frowned, watching Rose carefully. She didn't seem to be talking to him anymore. Jack glanced at The Doctor, hesitantly, seeming to catch on to what he was thinking. "Who's she talking to?"

"What do I… need to do?" Rose whispered, clearly not talking to either of them.

He didn't answer. The Doctor followed Rose's gaze, realising she was staring at the TARDIS console. More specifically, the Time Rotor.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor snapped his head back to Jack, his expression confused, but in awe. "She's talking to the TARDIS."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "How is that possible?"

The Doctor had many opinions on the possibility of Rose being able to communicate to the TARDIS, but he certainly wasn't going to put them into question at the moment.

"Rose?" The Doctor said instantly. Rose's eyes rolled lazily to the Doctor. "What do you need? What is she telling you?"

Rose took a couple of deep breathes. "I need-AH!"

The Doctor watched as Rose trembled with pain yet again. He gripped her hand, his hearts aching at the sight of her in such pain. When she relaxed, she closed her eyes. She opened her mouth to try and talk, but all that escaped from her mouth was a groan of pain.

"Talk to me Rose," The Doctor almost ordered, clearly seeing the signs that she needed to say something important.

Rose's eyes drifted open. She her hands suddenly took his, raising them to press against her own temples. Seeing what she wanted him to do, The Doctor bridged their minds.

A rush of knowledge was pushed through the bridge. He closed his eyes, cupping Rose's head in his hands. The moment was barely a few seconds, but it was all Rose needed to do in order to give him all the answers he needed. Rose couldn't help but gasp with relief when she was finished. Her tired eyes didn't leave The Doctor's though.

The Doctor stared at her, his eyes saddening with realisation. He dropped his hands from her head and moved them to that he held her hands. He could hear her screams in her memories, feel her pain and loneliness she had felt. The torture… he felt all of it.

_Oh Rose. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"Doctor?" Jack asked quietly.

The Time Lord immediately snapped out of his thoughts, bringing himself to the present and turned to Jack. Jack didn't miss the small interaction though. That subtle moment where time just seemed to stop for The Doctor.

"Someone one in the Parallel world had found a TARDIS. A TARDIS shell," The Doctor said quickly. "The soul of the TARDIS was dead though, making it completely unusable, but they must've somehow discovered that Rose had a unique connection with the Space-Time Vortex. The TARDIS, this TARDIS, had created a barrier to stop the Vortex from entering her mind, but they broke the barrier and re-forced the Space-time Vortex into her mind."

"But wouldn't that kill her?" Jack asked quickly, his mind still trying to process the Time Lords rapid speaking.

"It should've… unless," The Doctor whispered. He stopped, brushing his hand across her stomach, picking up some of the goo. He sniffed it, rubbing the goo between his thumb and index finger. "This is TARDIS column fluid." His expression became horrified. "_They locked you in the TARDIS Time Rotor?!_"

This was even worse than The Doctor had imagined. Rose hadn't just become the Bad Wolf again, they had manipulated the Bad Wolf's power into become a _TARDIS soul_.

Rose groaned tiredly. "You know… You know what needs… to happen."

The Doctor sat back, thinking. He pursed his lips together. "It could kill you."

Rose cried out again, her body aching in pain. "Doctor! I don't have time… to argue!"

"What's going on?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

The Doctor licked his lips, his eyebrows frowning in debate. "The Bad Wolf within Rose was manipulated into becoming fuel for a TARDIS shell. They placed her inside a TARDIS column, linking her connection with the Space-Time Vortex with the console. She escaped with the help of this TARDIS, but now the other TARDIS is calling her back. The only way she can securely ensure that the other TARDIS won't draw her back into its core is to… is to look into the heart of this TARDIS and eliminate all connections to the other TARDIS."

"Looking in the heart of the TARDIS?" Jack questioned. "Won't that kill her?!"

"What's going on?" Donna asked coming back into the room with a blanket and a bottle of water. The Doctor didn't take either of the items.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted desperately, seizing up once more as she used all her strength to fight against the call of the other TARDIS.

The Doctor ran a hand over his mouth and through his hair, debating heavily. On one hand, if Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, there was a highly likely chance that the Bad Wolf would consume her again, killing her. On the other hand, if they did nothing, Rose will be pulled back into the column of the other TARDIS. Rose had shown him what they had done to her and The Doctor was going to do everything in his power to stop a repeat of the torture she had been through.

"Doctor…" Rose heaved, only just hanging on. "_Please…_"

The Doctor gave a cry in frustration. "Alright, alright. Jack, help me with her."

Jack didn't hesitate to grab Rose's arm and help her stand up. The Doctor ducked under her arm, and the two of them brought Rose over to the TARDIS console. The Doctor fished his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, looking up at Jack and Donna.

"I've got her," He said finding the right setting on the screwdriver. The Doctor nodded to the other side of the console. "Stand over there, now."

Jack released Rose's arm, pulling Donna with him over to the other side of the control room. Donna looked frantically at Rose, terribly confused. "What's going on?"

The Doctor helped Rose lean onto the TARDIS console, making sure that she was standing up on her own. Rose glanced at him, confident but nevertheless scared.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked.

Rose gave a weak nod.

The Doctor resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair again. There was no backing out now. He ran over to the other side of the TARDIS controls, standing with Jack and Donna. Turning around he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the controls.

"Get down! Close your eyes!" He shouted.

There was a hiss as the Doctor pushed Jack and Donna down. He could sense the TARDIS presence in the air, but he didn't dare open his eyes.

Rose stared into the TARDIS' heart.

She felt it reach out to her, curling around her mind protectively. Rose felt the pain drift away as the Bad Wolf flooded her body, the TARDIS, this TARDIS, protecting her. She was glowing brightly, her skin looking as though it was on fire.

Rose felt the TARDIS enter her mind. She felt her snap any connection to the other TARDIS out of her mind. As the connections broke, her breathing calmed and she found some of her strength return. She was no longer fighting the desperate pulling.

Rose thought it would've ended then, but it didn't. She felt the Bad Wolf grow within her, close to bursting.

"_What are… are you doing?"_ Rose asked through her mind.

… _Your body needs to be sealed properly… My dying sister will try and claim you again… You are too fragile in this form…_

Rose stepped back away from the console. It wasn't instinctive. The Bad Wolf seemed to be controlling her body.

"_What do you mean?"_

… _I'm giving you a gift, Rose… A gift for both of you…_

"_I'm scared."_

… _I'm here…_

Rose threw her head backwards as the Bad Wolf burst within her. Her sight was blinded by orange golden light as she felt as through her body was being ripped apart and put back together again.

Her entire cellular structure was changing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Now, before you jump to conclusions, it's not what you think, but give it a guess anyway. :P REVIEW!**


	12. Journey's End: Part 1

**Yo,**

**Ok, So i'm actually surprised none of you guessed what is really happening to Rose. Good. It means I'm not writing something predicable! :P I hope you like it though.**

**Fly On... **

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 1

There was a boom as The TARDIS closed its own console. The intense stream of humming from the TARDIS heart cut off and was replaced with a different sound. A sound that The Doctor knew all so well.

He snapped his head up, his breathe catching at the sight before him. Rose's head was thrown backwards as jets of orange golden light erupted from her neck and through the sleeves of her hospital gown.

Rose was regenerating.

"NO!" The Doctor cried, jumping up. Jack was quick to grab his wrist, yanking him back.

"Nononono! What did she do?" The Doctor shouted. He snapped his gaze to the TARDIS' central column, his jaw clenching and eyes flashing. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

He was furious. _Beyond _furious. What on in _Rassilon's name_ had she done to Rose now?!

"What's happening?!" Donna shouted.

Jack ignored her, focusing on keeping his grip the frantic man in front of him. "You can't go near her! It'll kill you too!"

"But that shouldn't be happening!" The Doctor shouted gesturing to Rose, his eyes wild with emotion.

Rose snapped her head forward, her regeneration cutting off immediately. Nothing had changed, but everything had changed. She had the same face, the same hair, the same height, but the holes in her head had healed. The deep purple under her eyes had gone. Her body, while still frail, was healthier, her skin no longer a chalky white.

"Whoa," Rose whispered, blinking. "That… whoa."

The Doctor slipped his hand off Jack's grip, rushing over to Rose. He analysed every inch of her body, inspecting her carefully. His hands hovered over her arms, his fingertips touching her only lightly as if afraid that she would fall apart if he held her too close. Everything was fine, but everything was entirely, completely, utterly, absolutely _not _fine.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt? What about your head? Is the other TARDIS still trying to get into your mind?" The Doctor asked frantically as he inspected her.

"I'm... whoa," Rose murmured, shaking her head slightly. "My senses are all weird." She raised her hand, gazing down at her fingers like they weren't her own. "I can feel… wow. I can taste… (she flicked her tongue out of her mouth, tasting the air) weird."

"Weird? What do you mean weird? Good weird? Bad weird? New weird? Weird weird?" The Doctor rapidly firing questions, analysed into her eyes as if she was under a microscope, fishing into his pocket to find his sonic screwdriver.

"I dunno," Rose said almost dreamily. She glanced up at the TARDIS. "I can still speak to her."

"The TARDIS?" Donna asked as her and Jack stepped forward cautiously.

"That has to be impossible," Jack said seriously, his voice soft.

"Yeah…" Rose whispered, not really hearing what he was saying, rolling her tongue in her mouth, frowning. She snapped her eyes up to the TARDIS, her eyes widening. "What?!"

The Doctor scanned Rose up and down before looking at the readings. He nearly dropped his sonic screwdriver.

_Impossible._

Rose turned to The Doctor carefully, her eyes expressing shock and concern. She knew he knew. The Doctor kept her eyes on Rose as he hesitantly placed two fingers on her temples. He only entered her mind for a split second, but it was enough.

He took a step back.

And then another.

"Doctor…" Rose said hesitantly, but stopped herself.

"Doctor…?" Jack asked, coming up behind him. "What's wrong? (He looked at Rose) What's going on?"

The Doctor took a deep breathe in, watching Rose before him. He abruptly turned away from her running his hands through his hair. It was impossible. Utterly impossible. There was no way… just _impossible_. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be furious with the TARDIS. Why would she put this burden on Rose?

He couldn't though. He couldn't be mad… he just _couldn't_.

The Doctor could _never _be mad at Rose.

* * *

Jack glanced between Rose and The Doctor. The Doctor had that expression that suggested he was arguing with himself. Rose on the other hand bit her lip, looking down at the ground. Jack wasn't dumb. Something had happened. Something had most certainly changed. The tension between those two could be cut with a knife.

Jack walked over to Rose. "Rose, what's going on?"

Rose looked up at him hesitantly, taking in a deep breathe. "The TARDIS gave me a gift. (She glanced at The Doctor) For both of us."

The Doctor spun around, his eyes flashing. "It's not a gift. It's a curse."

Rose frowned angrily. "She's trying to look out for you! As am I."

"I don't need looking out for," The Doctor snapped.

"Like hell you don't…!" Rose retorted, but the end of the sentence was cut off as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She just collapsed, her head smacking loudly on the grating of the TARDIS floor.

"Nonononono!" The Doctor shouted, diving for her. He didn't catch her quick enough. The Doctor dropped to the ground cradling her head in his hands. "No, don't do this! Not now!"

"Doctor," Jack said crouching down beside him. "What on _earth_ is going on?"

The Doctor scanned her body with the sonic screwdriver, before analysing the results carefully. His teeth gritted together as if he knew the results before he saw them. "Healing coma. Her mind just expanded at least 100 times the mental capacity of the average human, and is shutting down to be able to adjust. The only reason she survived it in the first place is because the TARDIS was in control of the procedure."

"Healing coma?" Donna questioned. "First a _Time Coma_, now a _Healing Coma_? Well ain't she the luckiest woman in the universe."

Jack stepped forward, frowning. Wait a second... "Hang on. What do you mean 'her mind expanded at least 100 times the mental capacity'?"

The Doctor stroked Rose's hair off her calm face. He didn't seem to hear Jack and began to mumble to himself. "She must've imprinted her biological structure… Her mind had already been expanded… the Bad Wolf connection…"

"What's 'The Bad Wolf'? What just happened? Will someone _please_ tell me what's goin' on?!" Donna demanded.

The Doctor sighed running a hand across his mouth, not even _daring _to taking his eyes off Rose. "A few years ago, Rose… (The Doctor swallowed the thickness in his throat) She looked into the heart of the TARDIS."

Donna frowned, clearly looking for more of an explanation, but The Doctor shook his head. "A story for another time. 'Bad Wolf' was a message she sent though time to her past self to remind her to find me."

Jack gave a small sigh; The Doctor resisted the urge to sigh also, closing his eyes briefly. "She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. The entire Space-Time Vortex being absorbed into her mind, killing her. I… well, I saved her and as extra protection, the TARDIS had placed a barrier in her mind, but it seems that it wasn't enough. The Space-Time Vortex had expanded her mind…"

He paused, turning his eyes away from Rose and to the confused expressions of Jack and Donna. His hand drifted, almost instinctively, to clasp Rose's. It was reassurance for himself, proof that she wasn't going to disappear anytime soon.

"How do I put this?... Ok, think of a balloon. You blow it right up just before it bursts and then you let out all the air. The balloon isn't going to return to the original shape… that's what happened to Rose's mind."

"So someone has… 're-blown' Rose's mind up?" Jack asked, trying to understand.

The Doctor have a yes-no shrug. "Well… yes and no. According to Rose's memories, someone had been slowly feeding the Space-Time Vortex into her mind again, it smaller bursts, cracking the barrier. Yes, Rose's mind sustained the Vortex, but they… burst the balloon in a sense. Only, Rose was imprisoned in a TARDIS Time Rotor."

Donna's eyes went wide, looking at The Doctor's TARDIS' column and pointed to it. "In _there?!"_

"Yes," The Doctor said simply. "The power Rose was releasing was more than enough to fuel a TARDIS."

"So," Jack asked, almost disbelieving. "Rose… _became _a heart of a TARDIS."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. I… (He glanced down at Rose briefly) suspect she was in there for a while, because her mental capacity rehabilitated itself adjust to the extremities of the…"

"English, Space man," Donna snapped.

He sighed. "Think of the balloon again. It exploded, but the explosion was contained in… well, a balloon shape. Gradually over time, Rose's mind, the balloon, healed itself while it was sustained in the Time Rotor."

"Ok, so why was it pulling her back?" Jack asked.

"Because her mind wasn't going to last long without the protection of the TARDIS shell," The Doctor answered. "The moment she was out, her mind started to crack…"

Donna stepped in. "That's why the TARDIS placed her in a Time Coma."

"Exactly… that and because the other TARDIS was trying to drag Rose back."

"So what does this mean now?" Jack asked. "What's happened to Rose's mind?"

The Doctor bowed his head. "When Rose looked into the heart a second time, the TARDIS disconnected any links to the shell. (He gave a tired sigh). It wasn't enough to keep her alive though, and because Rose's mind had grown to accommodate the room of the vortex, removing it would also kill her. So… (The Doctor took a small breathe in) she did the only thing she knew. The TARDIS altered Rose's DNA to act as a shell for her own mind."

Jack blinked, finally understanding the meaning to The Doctor's words. "Whoa… But that would mean…"

A gasp escaped Rose's lips cutting off Jack's sentence. Rose's mouth fell open and she tilted her head back. A small cloud of golden like gas erupted from her mouth floating up and dispersing into the air. The Doctor closed his eyes bowing his head. This shouldn't be happening. Not to Rose. _Why Rose?_

"Yes Jack," The Doctor said softly. "Rose is a humanoid TARDIS."

* * *

Sarah-Jane spun her car around into another street, before slamming on the brakes. Mere inches from the hood of her car, two Daleks spun around.

"All hu-man trans-port is for-bid-den!" One of the Daleks ordered.

Sarah-Jane threw her hands into the air. "I surrender! I'm sorry!"

"Da-leks do not acc-ept a-pol-og-ies!" The Dalek said. "You will be ex-ter-min-at-ed!"

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" The other Dalek cried.

Sarah-Jane shielded her arms over her head. This couldn't be the end. She still had Luke to care for.

There was a sudden flash of light either side of her. Sarah-Jane dropped her arms just in time to see two jets of blue light zap each of the Daleks. Their heads exploded simultaneously, metal hitting the hood and window of her car.

Sarah-Jane climbed out of the car, her mouth dropping at the sight of Micky Smith carrying an enormous gun. "Mickey?"

He gave her a small smile, pulling her into a one armed hug. "Us 'Smith's' have gotta stick together."

A blonde haired woman, about the same age as Sarah-Jane, walked around the car and approached the two of them. "Jackie Tyler, Rose's Mum. Now where the _hell_ is my daughter?"

* * *

"_Re-port! TAR-DIS has been lo-cat-ed!"_

"_Bring it here! Bring The Doc-tor to me! In-it-i-ate temp-or-al pri-son!"_

"_Temp-or-al pri-son in-it-i-at-ed!"_

* * *

_Feeeewww…_

The Doctor snapped his head up as the TARDIS lights shut down. He jumped up, rushing to the TARDIS controls. The Doctor flicked a couple of the switches, but nothing was answering. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack bend down beside Rose in concern.

Concentrate, he told himself. Rose is fine in the healing Coma, as long as she was undisturbed. He needed to focus on the Daleks and Davros.

"They've got us!" He cried, circling around Donna to check some of the other switches on the console. He darted back to the screen, analgising the data provided. "Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop…"

There was a boom from the outside as the TARDIS shook violently. The Doctor grabbed Donna's arm before she could fall over, clutching onto the TARDIS console with his free hand. He momentarily glanced at Rose's collapsed form, glad to see that Jack was pinning down one of her hands.

For a few moments a strange emotion ran through him. It seemed to gurgle in the pit of his stomach creating a bitter sense at the back of his throat.

Jealousy.

Blimey. That was _so _human!

* * *

"_Trans-fer-ring TAR-DIS to Cru-ci-ble."_

* * *

Sarah-Jane kept low as she ran behind an abandoned car. Jackie and Mickey ran up behind her, keeping low and in the shadows. Sarah-Jane glanced around the corner, to see the TARDIS surrounded by four Daleks. It had some kind of blue light circled around it as it was pulled off the earth and zoomed out of the atmosphere.

Sarah-Jane looked back at Mickey. "Those teleport things, can we use them? If they've taken the Doctor to the Dalek spaceship, then that's where we need to be."

Mickey fished into his pocket pulling out a hand sized yellow button. "It's not just a teleport, it's a Dimension Jump." He glanced at the small object in his hand. "Man, this thing rips a hole in the fabric of space…"

"But can we use it?!" Sarah-Jane hissed frantically, cutting over him.

Mickey shook his head. "Not yet, it burns up energy. Needs half an hour in between jumps."

Sarah-Jane glanced back at the four Daleks. They _needed_ to get onto the ship if there was _any_ chance of helping The Doctor. No, she corrected. There was always a chance to help The Doctor.

"Then put down your guns," Sarah-Jane ordered.

Mickey looked outraged. "Do what?!"

Sarah-Jane gave him a look. "If you're carrying a gun, they'll shoot you dead," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. She took a deep breath before walking out into the middle of the street, holding her hands above her head.

"Daleks!" She cried. "I surrender!"

* * *

Mickey couldn't believe his eyes. Sarah-Jane Smith? _Surrendering?_

All four Dalek's turned to face Sarah-Jane as she stepped out of the shadows. "All hu-mans in this sec-tor will be tak-en to the Cru-ci-ble!"

Oh, that's what she was doing. She was getting onto the Dalek spaceship. Still… "She's bloody mad!" Mickey hissed back at Jackie.

"Mickey," Jackie whispered, taking of the strap of her gun over her shoulder. "If they've got The Doctor, then they've got Rose."

True, Mickey through to himself, watching Jackie step out also. He slipped the strap off his shoulder, giving his gun a kiss before stepping out with Jackie.

"And us!" Jackie cried to the Daleks. "We surrender!"

"Whether we like it or not," Mickey muttered.

* * *

Martha felt the hard ground materialise under her feet. The sudden feeling of the earth caused her to collapse to the ground.

She glanced around her. She was in some kind of forest and Martha hoped she is in the right place. The teleportation device _should've_ worked.

Martha snapped her head around at the sound of a scream, jumping to her feet when she realised that she can also hear the sound emitted from the Daleks' hovering mechanism.

She pushed a couple of branches aside, revealing a deep forest. Four Daleks were hovering, chasing after several people running for their lives.

"Halt! Son-st wer-den wir sie ex-ter-min-ie-ren! Sie sin-d jet-zt ein ge-fan-gen-er der Daleks!"

German, Martha thought to herself. Yes, she was in the right place.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**So, You like it? Please say yes! REVIEW!**


	13. Journey's End: Part 2

**Yo,**

**Glad to see that most of you were happy with the fact that Rose DIDN'T turn into a Time Lady. I have to admit that while having her turn into a Human TARDIS isn't the most original idea in the world, having her turn into a Time Lady is utterly predicable.**

**Besides, I think you'll find the next chapter even more unpredictable... I hope.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond **

**xoxoxooxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 2

"Where are they taking us?" Donna asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

The Doctor tore his eyes away from Rose, but Captain Jack answered her question. "There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it The Crucible. I guess that's our destination."

Donna turned to the Doctor. "You said these planets are like an engine, but what for?"

The Doctor took a deep breathe in. "No idea." He leaned back against one of the coral pillars of the TARDIS. "Think, think, think. The Darkness… Star's going out… 27 planets…"

Donna glanced at Rose who lay motionless on the grating. "Is she going to be alright?"

The Doctor followed her gaze, his eyes saddening slightly. "I don't know."

"Rose technically regenerated, yeah?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"Not quite…" The Doctor began, but stopped when Rose gave another subconscious gasp.

Donna walked over to Rose and knelt down beside her, but The Doctor doesn't move from his position against the coral beam. Rose tilted her head back and another small cloud of orange golden dust floated up from her mouth, dissolving into the air.

"What is that?" Donna asked.

"Post-regen… well, it's more post-transformation energy," The Doctor whispered. He turned to Jack. "Yes, her entire DNA structure changed, but her personality and appeared remained untouched. The TARDIS was controlling the regeneration, changing only what was… (he took a careful breathe) what was necessary in order for her to survive without a TARDIS shell."

Donna took the blanket she had brought in and laid it out over Rose. The Time Rotor fluid and the blood had evaporated, but she was still wearing the dreadful hospital gown.

There was silence within the TARDIS. It seemed no one seemed to know what to say. The Doctor didn't know if there were any words that would make himself feel any better, let alone for Donna and Jack.

Rose.

He had never felt so torn. Part of him wanted to be happy, the other wanted him to be angry. Part of him wanted to sit by her side and hold her until she wakes, the other wanted him to… well, he didn't know. Ask the TARDIS to make her human again? To adjust her mind back to that of an average human? There couldn't be two impossible events in one day. What was done, was done.

What happened to you Rose? The Doctor thought to himself, watching her from the distance. Who hurt you? Who would be so _thoughtless and unsympathetic _enough to have recreated the Bad Wolf and locked you in a TARDIS column?

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Donna asked, glancing up at The Doctor.

"No," The Doctor said softly. "The Infirmary would have some necessary equipment to keep her stable, but since the power is down, all the rooms of the TARDIS have been closed off… If only… (The Doctor shook his head, running a hand through his hair) This just shouldn't be happening. It's just wrong… so _wrong._"

"Hey," Jack said stepping forward. "It's going to be alright."

The Doctor glanced up. He wanted to say something that would lift everyone's spirits. Something that would give everyone hope. Give everyone a chance to believe in him.

He just… couldn't. They were trapped. They were helpless. They were being transported to a Dalek empire. Rose… had become a _TARDIS._

It one of the very few times in his life The Doctor just had no idea what to do.

A low beeping sound filled the console room. The Doctor pushed himself off the coral and walked over to the screen. Between the blue outlines of planets, a flashing red light was located in the centre of the Medusa Cascade.

"The Dalek Crucible," He muttered. "All aboard."

* * *

"_The TAR-DIS is sec-ured!"_

"_Doc-tor! You will step forth or die!"_

* * *

The Doctor glanced up at the roof as the Supreme Dalek's words echoed through the powerless Time Machine. He stepped forward, stopping at the top of the ramp leading down into the front door of the TARDIS.

"We'll have to go out. Cos if we don't, they'll just get in," The Doctor said simply.

He approached Rose's limp form, bending down and carefully scooping her up into his arms, blanket and all. The Doctor looked down at her as her head rolled to rest against his shoulder, breathing steadily. He adjusted her slightly, making sure that the blanket was covering her as much as it could.

Jack stepped forward. "Hold on, you've got extrapolator shielding. Nothing can get through those doors."

The Doctor gave a heavy sigh, turning back to his friends. "The last time we fought the Daleks… (He glanced at Rose again) Rose and I… they were scavengers, and hybrids, and _mad_… but this is a fully-fledged Dalek empire, at the height of its power, experts at fighting TARDIS', they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door… is just wood."

"There's nothing else we can do?" Jack asked.

The Doctor frowned, nodding his head to Jack's teleport. "What about your teleport?"

Jack held it up, his expression grim. "Went down with the power loss."

"Right then," The Doctor declared. "All of us together, yeah?" Jack nodded, but Donna didn't seem to make a response. The Doctor frowned. "Donna?"

Donna snapped out of some kind of trance she was in, turning and facing The Doctor and Jack. She took in a deep breathe, blinking. "Yeah."

She's scared, The Doctor realised. He pursed his lips together. "I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do."

Donna stepped forward to stand beside Jack. "Yeah, I was just... (She nodded) I know."

The Doctor took deep breathe (He noted that he seemed to be doing that a lot lately). "So!" He said brightly, at least trying to find some positive in the situation they were in. "Daleks."

Jack seemed to pick up on The Doctor's attempt to brighten the mood. "Ooh God!"

Donna on the other had didn't say anything. She merely gave a weak smile.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it, yeah?" The Doctor said softly. "All of us, all of it. Everything we did."

The Doctor nodded to Donna. "You were brilliant."

Donna nodded in thanks.

He turned to the Captain. "And you were brilliant."

Naturally, Jack stood up straighter, giving The Doctor a cheesy grin.

"And you…"

The Doctor looked down at Rose in his arms, once again falling silent. He seemed to lose his voice just at the sight of her.

There were so many things he wanted to tell her. So many things that he regretted not telling her. Even since he lost her, he just kept developing a list of all the planets he had wanted to take her to, all the people he wanted her to meet, even… even his memories. The Doctor found that the more he thought about her, the more he regretted not telling her his past. His past memories, his past companions… He just found that he wanted to tell her _everything_.

Rose, defender of the Universe. Rose, the woman who saved his life in so many ways. Rose… the woman who crossed entire _universes_ to find him.

She wasn't just brilliant. Rose was a miracle.

He glanced up at Jack and Donna. The Doctor could see the pity in their eyes and for the first time it wasn't pity for _him_, it was pity for _them_. For what could've happened between the two of them.

No. They weren't thinking of what _could've _happened, they were thinking of what _should've _happened.

"Right," The Doctor said snapping out of it. "Blimey."

He turned to the door, hesitating for a moment before making his decent. He opened the door slowly, his eyes scanning the room before him.

"Oookay," The Doctor whispered, stepping out onto the floor. He was mindful of Rose's head and feet, making sure he didn't accidentally knock her on the TARDIS door. Jack stepped out behind him, blinking at their surroundings.

They seemed to be only standing on the bottom of a multilevel room. Daleks seemed to be everywhere, flying above them from floor to floor. Hundreds of them. _Thousands_ of them.

"Be-hold Doc-tor! Be-hold the might of the true Da-lek race!"

The Doctor turned to face the Supreme Dalek standing on a platform. He kept his eyes on the Dalek as he gently laid Rose on the ground. The Doctor made sure she was in a position where she could breathe easily, before he straightened.

"What are you doing?" Jack hissed.

The Doctor turned to him, knowing fully well that the Daleks could hear him. "She's still… healing. One shot would kill her instantly."

He could tell in Jack's eyes that he understood. Rose may have completely changed form into a TARDIS, but The Doctor still had no idea what was going on. She might still be transforming for all he knew, her body still changing to support the Space-Time Vortex running through her mind. If that was the case and they killed her, the Space-Time Vortex in her mind would explode without a shell, which would just about destroy everything in the Medusa Cascade. The Doctor wasn't helping her by holding her knowing his record.

The Doctor suddenly realised that Donna hadn't stepped out of the TARDIS yet. He gave a small sigh. "Donna, you're no safer in there."

* * *

Donna barely heard the Doctor. Her eyes were on the centre of the TARDIS, a pulsing heart beat running through her ears. Every other sound seemed to drown out.

She shook her head, the pounding heart beat fading into the back of her mind as she move towards the door.

Only to have it slam in her face.

* * *

The Doctor snapped his head around to the door of the TARDIS. The door had closed before Donna could get out? "Donna? _Donna!_"

He darted over to the door, trying to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. He vaguely heard Donna shout at him. "Doctor? What have you done? Oy! I'm not staying behind!"

The Doctor frowned utterly stumped, but frantic. "It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!"

He turned to the Supreme Dalek, stepping forward angrily. "What did you do?"

The Supreme Dalek made no obvious suggestion that he was innocent. "This is not of Da-lek origin."

"Doctor!" Donna shouted from within. "What's going on?"

* * *

Jack was the first to notice Rose. She was shifting under the blanket that covered her loosely. Quickly, he knelt down beside her. Her eyes were active, flicking back and forth under her eye lids.

"No…" She gasped.

"Just stop it!" The Doctor shouted. "She's my friend, now open the door and let her out!"

Jack placed his hand on Rose's forehead, unsure about what else to do. The Doctor had said that Rose would be fine as long as nothing disturbed her. Something was definitely disturbing her now. Not good. Not good at all.

"This is Time Lord trech-er-y," The Supreme Dalek boomed, his voice echoing through the enormous room.

Rose shook her head. "No… _no…_"

"Rose, it's ok," Jack whispered, gripping her shoulders and trying to calm her down.

"It wasn't me!" The Doctor thundered, absolutely outraged. "The door just closed on its own!"

"Ne-ver-the-less," The Supreme replied. "The TAR-DIS is a wea-pon and it will be des-troy-ed."

"No!" Rose shouted, her eyes flying open.

There was a clunk and Jack snapped his head up just in time to see the TARDIS fall through the floor. The Doctor raced over peering down through the hole in the ground that was just created. Jack saw the look on The Doctor's face, one that he would never forget.

Fear, utter fear. For both the TARDIS and Donna.

The Doctor's expression was quick to recover, transforming into anger, but Jack had seen his face. The Time Lord spun back around, practically radiating with rage. Jack could see the Oncoming Storm rise through him, fuelling his fury.

"What are you doing?!" He roared. "Bring them back!"

Jack turned his attention back to Rose. She was lying on the ground heaving, sweat breaking out on her forehead. When he saw her feebly try and sit up, Jack dropped back over to her side. Rose saw him and raised a shaking hand to grip the collar of his military coat.

"Jack…" She croaked, fear streaking across her face, mixing in with the twitches of pain in her expression. "Donna… TARDIS…"

* * *

This was bad. This is very _very_ bad. Where ever the TARDIS was going it couldn't be anywhere good and not to mention the fact that Donna was still trapped in there.

"What've you done?!" The Doctor thundered, his tone becoming more fearful. "Where's it going?!"

"The Cru-ci-ble has a heart of Z-Neu-tri-no En-er-gy. The TAR-DIS will be de-pos-it-ed in-to the core," was the Supreme Dalek's unsympathetic answer.

The Doctor felt as through a ton of bricks had been poured on his head. His hearts collapsed in on themselves. Oh, no… Nonononono…

"But you can't, you've taken the defences down. They'll be torn apart!" He shouted frantically.

* * *

Donna clutched the railing as she felt the TARDIS fall. "DOCTOR!"

There was a jolt in the entire ship as Donna felt the TARDIS hit something. Almost instantly, the TARDIS began to increase in temperature. The roundels on the wall of the TARDIS began to explode, scattering glass everywhere.

Donna covered her head as she made her way back up the ramp. She couldn't help but give a small scream as flames spurted up through the grating of the console room.

The air was becoming thick with both the humidity and the smoke. Donna kept her head down, diving down under the console control panels. Glass was flying everywhere as the TARDIS filled the air with groaning creaks of pain.

* * *

Rose tried to cry out in pain, but it barely came out as a groan. She could feel the TARDIS. Hose could feel her pain and as she was being torn apart and dissolved.

She vaguely felt Jack holding her, telling her it was going to be ok. Rose clutched his hand, trying to keep herself in the reality… but she could hear the TARDIS crying. _Screaming_.

"Donna…" Rose whispered. "No… no."

* * *

"Doctor," Jack called out.

The Doctor turned to his friend who was cradling Rose. His hearts just broke more at the sight of her shaking, sweating, heaving and crying in pain. She could feel the TARDIS's pain, just as he could. Possibly even more than he could.

He knelt down beside Rose, wiping the sweat off her head with on hand. Rose's eyes turned to him, bloodshot. Her hands let Jack's jacket go and reached for the Doctor's instead, shakily clasping around his pin-striped jacket. The Doctor pulled her towards him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"I feel…" She gasped, struggling to even breathe. "I… feel her…pain…"

"I know, I know," The Doctor whispered.

Jack stood up, walking to the Supreme Dalek. "Donna's still in there. Let her go!"

"The fe-male and the TAR-DIS shall per-ish to-ge-ther. Ob-serve!"

The Doctor only had to glance up. Any hope he had left was shattered as a screen appeared in the air revealing The TARDIS, in the heart of the crucible, being burnt up and melted away. The Z-Neutrino Energy was eating away at her and Donna was trapped inside.

Part of him wanted to look away. He didn't want to see the TARDIS… his TARDIS being destroyed; taking Donna down with it, but there was a part of him that was telling him to stop being a coward. To face the truth.

His one constant thing in his life was dying with his best friend.

* * *

Donna ducked her head as glass continued to fly everywhere. She couldn't think. There was no escape. There was no one rescuing her. She was alone. Dying alone.

The heartbeat.

It drowned out the raging noise of the TARDIS burning. It drowned out her horror of dying, her terror of the TARDIS collapsing around her.

Her eyes fell on the Doctor's hand floating in the bubbling waters. The hand was glowing. She didn't know what made her do it, but she felt this overwhelming urge to touch it. Donna crawled forward, ignoring the fact the superheated grating was burning her hands. She didn't seem to feel it.

Donna reached forward and her fingers grazed the glass containing The Doctor's hand.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**

***GAPE!* How is that possible?! Well, clue. It's not what you think... :P REVIEW!**


	14. Journey's End: Part 3

**Yo!**

**Sorry, Sorry, I'm a few hours off when i usually update. Sorry about that. I've just been majorly caught up on my scale model TARDIS I'm making for a school project. It's on a 1:12 scaling so it's over a meter in diameter which is pretty dam awesome!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 3

"She's in… in pain," Rose croaked, her eye scrunching up tears staining her cheeks. "She's dying… so… so much pain."

He felt her. It scorched the back of his mind. He could feel the TARDIS being ripped apart. Her dimensions being torn. He felt like part of his mind was burning.

The Doctor held Rose tightly. He wasn't quite sure whether it was for _her_ benefit or _his_ own. The Doctor reasoned that it didn't really matter who needed the comfort more… they could both feel the TARDIS dying, they were both lost and most importantly, they both needed each other.

It may have taken a while for The Doctor to accept that in the past, but not right now. Not when Rose had come back to him. Not when the earth was evaded by the Daleks. Not when nearly everything else in this universe, in all universes, was lost.

The Doctor wasn't letting go of anything more than he was already forced to.

"You are conn-ect-ed to the TAR-DIS, Doctor!" The Supreme Dalek taunted. If there was ever a time where a Dalek could feel joy, this was it. "Now feel it die!"

The Doctor winced slightly. No one saw it, but Rose must've felt something because the grip on his coat tightened.

* * *

Donna felt a shock run up her arm the moment her fingers brushed the glass. Golden dust swirled through the air wrapping around her arm and up her body.

For a few moments, Donna felt like she was being electrocuted. Her vision blurred as she felt as if her entire body was on fire. It didn't last long, before she was thrown backwards.

Donna groaned, blinking as her vision cleared. Her eyes widened as she searched the area around her. The glass on the container was broken, the liquid within dripping off the grating, but the hand had completely vanished.

Suddenly, Donna felt a shift in the air. Despite the cracks in the walls, the shattering Roundels, Donna's focus was on the tiny speck of golden light hanging in the air. She watched it grow, the air sweeping towards it, lifting Donna's flaming red hair off her shoulder and fluttering it across her face.

Donna lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the intensifying light. A crack echoed through the console room, so much louder than the groans and creaks. The light faded and Donna lowered her hand.

Her mouth dropped open. All the fear of dying had dissolved into pure shock.

"Hello Donna."

"_Jenny?!"_

* * *

The Doctor felt Rose bury her eyes into his neck, but he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Donna. _Oh Donna_. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

"To-tal TAR-DIS des-truc-tion in 10 rels, 9, 8, 7, 6..."

* * *

Jenny was quick to approach the TARDIS console. Donna watched her in stunned amazement as she took hold of a leaver and slammed it down expertly. Jenny's smile grew as she watched the TARDIS' Time Rotor move up and down.

* * *

The Doctor watched the TARDIS beginning to fade, the pain decreasing in his mind as she died. When it had fully dissolved into the core, The Doctor still continued to stare at the screen. It can't be real. The TARDIS… Donna. They can't be dead. They…

They were gone.

The pain disappeared in both Rose's and The Doctor's minds. Neither of them could feel the TARDIS, which could only mean one thing.

They were gone. Donna and the TARDIS.

Rose still clung to the Doctor, not moving an inch, not making a sound. They both seemed to be in denial.

They can't be dead. It's just… no… they can't be…

"They're…" Rose choked, shaking slightly. "No…"

He needed to focus. Rose needed to calm down. She needed to remain stable. Panicking wasn't going to do her any good. She had the mind of a TARDIS now. Rose was going to be able to see… how he sees the world. Every moment of the past, every second of the present and every possible future, but she wasn't used to it yet. She needed time to adjust to those emotions.

She was technically the last TARDIS in existence.

"Shh," The Doctor whispered, barely audible, raising his hand to rest on the back of her head. This 'comforting' thing felt slightly alien to The Doctor, but he had been around humans enough to understand how they need the care of others to stay strong.

Rose fell silent, resting her head on his shoulder as she breathed in heavy staggers. The Doctor could still feel her tears on his neck, but he was beyond caring about that.

"The TAR-DIS has been des-troy-ed," The Supreme Dalek called. "Now tell me, Doc-tor. What do you feel? An-ger? Sor-row? Des-pair?"

The Doctor swallowed thickly. "… Yeah."

Rose's hand tightened its grip on his jacket.

"Then if e-mo-tions are so im-por-tant, sure-ly we have en-han-ced you?" The Supreme Dalek asked mockingly.

The Doctor didn't plan on answering, but Jack had other ideas. "Yeah?! Well, feel this!"

The Doctor snapped his head around at the sound of Jack's voice to see him raise his completely useless gun at the Supreme Dalek. He fired a couple of shots, but the bullets merely sparked the Dalek's shell, harmlessly bouncing off.

"Ex-ter-min-ate!" The Supreme Dalek ordered, firing a shot at Jack.

Jack cried out, his body illuminating to expose his skeleton for a split second before collapsing to the ground. Rose gave a horrified gasp, trying to push herself off The Doctor to get to Jack, but he held her tightly.

"Ja-Jack," She croaked.

"There's nothing we could do," The Doctor said softly.

He wasn't sure whether Rose knew about Jack being immortal. Nevertheless he wasn't having her create attention on herself nor try an expose the fact the Jack couldn't die.

They had an advantage.

It was exactly what they needed right now.

"Es-cort them to the Vault," The Supreme Dalek commanded. "They are the play-things of Dav-ros, now."

Two Daleks stepped forward their eye pieces eyeing The Doctor. "Stand!"

The Doctor's jaw tightened as he turned to Rose, helping her to her feet. She had barely the energy to breath and keep her eyes open, but he wasn't about to argue with the Daleks. Place one of her hands over the back of his neck, she leaned into him. He took the small window of opportunity to check her pulse of her single heart. It was staggered, out of beat and uneven.

Rose needed real equipment if she was going to get through this. It was clear now to the Doctor that she was still changing, her body still building a shell for the Vortex running through her mind. If she didn't get real equipment… no, The Doctor thought to himself. She was going to live. She hadn't come this far just to fall apart.

She needed the TARDIS, but The Doctor knew that was out of the question now. He would have to make do with the 21st technology on earth… it would be a struggle, but it will work… it had to…

Rose, just had to hold on a little longer.

* * *

Donna stared.

And stared some more.

And stared some more again.

It was Jenny. _THE _Jenny. The Jenny that died in the Doctor's arms. Donna had seen her dead. She had _watched _her die. Now here she was here standing on the _railing_ polishing the _roundels_ on the _TARDIS wall!_

"There!" Jenny said triumphantly, jumping off the railing gracefully, admiring her work. "All repaired." She dusted her hands off as she strutted up the stairs. "Ok, so Dad said that we have to be quiet or the Daleks will hear us. Think submarines. Yes, lets pretend we're in submarines and some kind of enemy is searching for us via radar and…"

"You… you're Jenny," Donna cut over, utterly gobsmacked.

It was her. It was really her. Her clothes were different, wearing a baggy pair of kaki cargo pants and a grey tank top, but in contrast to that she wore a pair of bright blue converses and her blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun.

Jenny eyed her, frowning. "He did warn me you would probably be pretty disturbed. Ok." She walked forward and took Donna by the shoulders, eyeing her intensely. "Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I regenerated."

She paused, muttering to herself. "Did I get it all? No, wait, one more. No, you are not hallucinating."

"But… But… You _died!_"

Jenny gave a heavy sigh, letting go of Donna's shoulder and crossing over to the other side of the console. "I believed I already answered that. Was the 'yes, I'm alive' not clear enough?"

Donna shook her head. "How…" Donna swallowed. "How can you be alive?"

Jenny gave her a glare, one that Donna immediately recognised as one the Doctor was known to give her. "I did say 'yes, I regenerated'. Of course, not in the same way as Dad. I just heal my body and HA! I'm back on my feet!"

"Regeneration?"

Jenny's face fell and hand inching up to rub the back of her neck. "Oh, right, yeah. You don't know what that is. Never mind then. The point is, I'm back."

Donna turned away shaking her head. No, this is impossible. She almost laughed. The irony. Saying something was impossible, while standing in a Time Machine that is bigger on the inside.

Maybe I'm dead, Donna thought. Joined Jenny in heaven. That actually sounded fairly plausible.

"And this is the part I say 'no, you are not hallucinating," Jenny said almost mockingly. Her tone of voice caught her by surprise. "Did I just speak sarcastically? _No, _really?! Oh yes." She punched the air randomly. "And Jack said I couldn't. HA! Serves him right."

"I thought you said we had to be quiet," Donna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jenny shut her mouth, blinking. "Right, yes, quiet… shh."

Donna shook her head, rubbing her temples. God, she had a splitting head ache. One minute she was dying, the TARDIS being torn apart. The next Jenny appears, who is apparently alive, and saves her live.

Jenny eyed her friend carefully, a frown etching across her face. "Are you ok?"

"Do I _look _ok?" Donna retorted.

Jenny cringed slightly. "Yes, Dad did warn me you'd be touchy."

"_TOUCHY?!_"

Jenny chose to ignore her, clapping her hands together. "Right! Now…" She turned to the console. "What's happening, lovely?"

There was silence in the console room. Only the steady humming vibrating off the walls and floor could be heard. Donna eyed Jenny, then the TARDIS console then Jenny again. Something… hang on…

"Are talking to the TARDIS?"

Jenny held up her hand towards Donna, but her focus was still directly on the TARDIS. "Ah ha… So Dad and…Yep, ok, got it." She abruptly turned to Donna. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Donna opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, before finally she narrowed her eyes. "You can talk to the TARDIS?"

"Yep!"

"Like Rose?"

"Yep!"

Donna had caught her. "How do you know Rose? You haven't met her before."

Jenny's bright eyes tensed slightly as she realised Donna's trap. She shifted on her feet, trying to decide what to say. Finally she raised her head, her eyes serious. Donna could suddenly see the similarity between Jenny and The Doctor. The playfulness that was always there, but underneath was a strong wall of seriousness that only came forth when need be.

"Donna," Jenny said softly. She suddenly sounded about 10 years older than she looked. "Time lines are delicate, _especially_ when it comes to my father and Rose."

Donna swallowed thickly.

"In some cases, with them," Jenny whispered. "One word… one simple word and everything could change. I'm sorry Donna. I really am, but there are just some things I can't tell you."

There was silence in the room. Donna couldn't help but drop her gaze from Jenny. Time Lords. Somehow Donna found she could never hold her gaze when the Doctor was staring at her with such intensity. It seemed the same when it came to Jenny.

"Ok…" Donna said softly. "Ok. I get it."

Jenny nodded. For a few moments she was quiet before a smile beamed across my face.

"So! According to the TARDIS, you called?"

"Called who?"

"Me!" Jenny said brightly, leaning against the TARDIS console. "You called me. Through my DNA, well, through Dad's DNA."

Donna turned glancing under the console, frowning. The tank that had held the Doctor's hand was smashed, glass scattered across the floor. The hand itself though had vanished.

"What…? The hand's gone?" Donna cried glancing around the room frantically in case it had flown off somewhere.

"Yeah," Jenny said with a shrug. "You see, Dad opened the heart of the TARDIS to save Rose. It released an enormous amount of energy. His hand was exposed to the energy making the structure of the cells unstable. It acted like a sponge, but not really, but if it helps… anyway, Dad's hand soaked up all that energy and then you touched it! Bam!"

Donna jumped. Jenny spun around madly throwing her arms out, her eyes dancing. "Then all those individual cells materialised, spreading across the universe. The Doctor's DNA spread right across the billions and billions and billions of light years. Of course, no one felt it, or saw it, or heard it. Only _me."_

Donna stepped forward in realisation. "Because you are his daughter. You're… born from his DNA."

Jenny nodded. "It didn't feel like much. Just an odd tingle running over your skin, sort've like a breeze, but more prickly. Dad wouldn't have felt it, especially with what's going on at the moment…" Jenny gave a small sigh. "Anyway, the point is, I felt it. I told Dad. Dad told me to go to where I felt the explosion. So… here I am."

Donna frowned. "_Prickly?_"

"Well it was!" Jenny cried. "Don't tell me you've never felt sand hitting your skin in wind. It's a bit like that."

Donna groaned leaning back against the console. Her hands drifted up to her head as she pressed her palms into her hair. Jenny hovered over to her, frowning in concern.

"You ok?"

"Just got… a bit of a headache," Donna said quietly.

Jenny shrugged. She turned back to the console, turning a small dial with one hand. "Don't blame you. You caused the biggest explosion in the universe. Sure, it wasn't destructive, but still."

"Oh, poppy cock."

"You did! Dad's right, you are special."

Donna gave a heavy sigh, dropping her hand. "Right… so what do we do now?"

The comment caught Jenny's attention instantly. She suddenly realised that Donna was trying to change the subject. Jenny turned to her, frowning slightly. "You _really_ don't believe that, do you?"

"What?"

"That you're special. That you…" Jenny paused, gazing at Donna thoughtfully. "I can see it now. All that attitude. All that lip. Cos all this time… you think you're not worth it."

Donna's jaw tightened. "Stop it."

Jenny put a hand on Donna's shoulder. "But _look_ at what you did. (She frowned) No, it's more than that, it's like…" She snapped his head back to the TARDIS. After a moment, The Doctor nodded. "That's what I thought… you were always heading for this… you and the Doctor…"

Donna turned to the girl she had named. By the way she was speaking it was as if she knew a lot more about Donna's adventures with the Doctor than she let on. She understood that this girl was from some time later down The Doctor's timeline, but… what Donna couldn't work out is why The Doctor would talk to Jenny about _her._

Jenny turned to the TARDIS abruptly, her eyes brightening. "Yes!... I knew it. I knew it! (She turned back to Donna) You came to the TARDIS. Then you found The Doctor again. Your Grandad…!"

"How on _earth_ do you know about my Grandad?"

She didn't hear Donna though. Her thoughts wandered again, making Donna quickly come to the conclusion that she was talking to the TARDIS once more, like Rose had done.

"Yes… And your car, Donna, your _car_, you parked your car right where the TARDIS was going to land, that's not coincidence… oh Dad's been _so _blind. Thick, thick, thick, he is."

Jenny let out a happy yelp, clapping her hands. Her eyes were so wide and bright one might've thought she was insane. "Even with _Rose_, because it was because of her that The Doctor re-opened the heart of the TARDIS. Bad Wolf popping up through space and time again, warning you… and River… and then the _dimensions_ of the _universe_ began to collapse… Something's been drawing you together. All three of you… For such a long time." Jenny turned to the TARDIS. "Was it you? Bringing the three of them all together?"

There was a moment of silence, before Jenny nodded. She turned back to Donna, giving a shrug. "No, she just brought Rose back." Jenny paused turning back to the console and nodding. "Yes, I agree, Dad can't live without her."

"How can you know this?"

"Spoilers!" Jenny sung happily, her tongue poking through her teeth once more. She darted around past Donna to check the screen on the TARDIS console.

Donna did a double take, unsure about whether she had heard Jenny properly. She shook her head, deciding that _that _was another one of those If-I-answer-that-the-universe-will-explode questions. "You're talking like… destiny." She paused for a moment, frowning deeply. "There's no such thing, is there?"

Jenny paused. "Hang on."

Donna watched Jenny closed her eyes, holding onto the TARDIS console for support. She seemed to be almost meditating, her body frozen solid as her mind worked. Donna stared at seemingly younger woman for a few seconds. She found herself momentarily questioned this girl's sanity, wondering if she picked up an incredibly bad trait from The Doctor.

Finally, Jenny opened her eyes, shaking her head with a frown. "No…It's still not finished... Like the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together."

She turned to the TARDIS. "But heading for what?"

Even Donna knew the TARDIS wasn't going to answer that.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**Hahahaha! So did anyone guess that _that _was going to happen?! I'm seriously interested in your thoughts. REVIEW!**


	15. Journey's End: Part 4

**Yo,**

**So did anyone see the Bad Wolf reference in the latest Doctor Who episode? Ok, so it wasn't quite 'BAD WOLF' but the Doctor did say 'Like you can talk. Who puts a wolf in grandmothers clothes?'. Did _Anyone _see it? Or was that just me.**

**I also love the fact that they included Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. LOVE that connection.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 4

"_This is Osterhagen Station One. Can anyone hear me? Repeat, this is Osterhagen Station One. My name is Martha Jones. Is there anyone there..?"_

* * *

The Doctor virtually carried Rose as they walked down the ramps to the bottom level. Rose seemed to try her hardest to walk, but her legs were like jelly and every time she attempted to put weight on them they crumbled. Her head was rolled onto the Doctor's shoulder, her eyes fluttering to keep open.

Their pace was slow and the Daleks seemed to get irritated over the fact they weren't moving any faster. The Doctor kept his jaw clamped together, biting back the retorts he had bubbling in the back of his throat.

At the moment, they were in control. There was nothing he could do to stop that. He had to focus on the things he could control. Like Rose.

"Rose," The Doctor breathed, glancing carefully at the Daleks in case they heard. It didn't seem like it, but then again, these were Daleks. The only true emotion they showed was hatred.

"…Yeah…" Came Rose's breathless reply.

"You will feel the need to breathe out the post-reg… (he paused) post-TARDIS transformation energy," He whispered. "Don't. It will itch your throat, but don't breathe too much out. Keep it in you and it will help keep your strength."

"…'kay…"

The Doctor wasn't 100% sure whether she had just registered what he said, but he couldn't risk repeating it with the Daleks surrounding them. The last thing they needed was the Daleks working out that Rose wasn't human.

It took a while to reach the bottom level, but when they did, The Doctor couldn't believe how cold it was. Even with his internal temperature at 15 degrees Celsius, the air was crisp as if they were being exposed to space itself.

Rose was shivering. Badly.

The Doctor adjusted the blanket over her shoulders, pressing his lips on her head (a completely human like gesture which seemed to surprise himself more than anyone). For a moment he paused there, closing his eyes slightly.

"Hang in there, Rose," He murmured in her hair.

A Dalek approached them, its eye stalk scanning the two of them. "Sep-er-ate."

The Doctor attention snapped to the Dalek and he opened his mouth to retort, but the Dalek drifted closer to them. "Sep-er-ate!"

"… Its'kay," Rose croaked. She tried to lift her arm over his head, but it was like it was too heavy for her.

The Doctor reluctantly helped her stand, slowly pulling away from her. Before he left her side, The Doctor made sure her blanket was wrapped over her shoulders. Rose clasped the blanket feebly with one hand, still shaking badly, but surprisingly able to stand.

Her eyes met his. Exhausted, but had this strong streak of determination through them. Rose wasn't going to give in just because she had a physical weakness. She was stubborn like that. His Rose.

_His_ Rose? Since when was Rose… _his _Rose?

Nevertheless, The Doctor knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

He carefully stepped away from her. The more he saw the full picture of Rose the more she seemed to look like a homeless woman who just stepped out of the mental institution. Her feet were bare and she wore nothing but the ugly white hospital gown and the blanket that stretched no further than her knees. Her blonde hair was untamed and ratty and her eyes blood shot, expressing nothing but tiredness.

Hang in there Rose, The Doctor thought. Just, hang on.

* * *

"Pri-son-ers now on board the Cru-ci-ble! They will be ta-ken for test-ing!"

Sarah-Jane didn't dare take her hands off her head as she glanced around the Crucible. The structure was stronger than she had seen it in a very long time.

Mickey nudged her elbow with his, catching her attention. "Hold on, testing? Testing what?!"

Sarah-Jane didn't know, but she was almost afraid to know the answer. She took in a deep breathe. "We're on the Crucible, that's the important thing. One step closer to the Doctor…"

* * *

"Activate the Holding Cells!"

There was a boom and The Doctor blinked at the bright light that shone from above him. There was a second boom to his left where a spot light shone over Rose's shivering form.

Davros appeared out of the shadows then, gliding forward into the light of the room. The Doctor regarded him with little interest. Davros hadn't changed. He was still as heartless and cruel at the beginning of the war and The Doctor saw no change in that even now.

"Excellent," Davros said a smile stretching across his wrinkled face. "Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained."

The Doctor curiously reaching his hand out. A spark of electricity ran through his fingertips as they came in contact with something solid. For a second there was a ripple, shaping the invisible holding cell around him.

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor asked lightly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Davros slid over to where The Doctor stood in his prison. The glowing blue eye on his forehead watched The Doctor carefully. "It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long, after the…"

The Doctor cut him off quickly. "Nonono, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I want to know what's happening, right here, right now, cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? (He watched Davros' reaction carefully, noting the slight tension in his jaw muscles) We're in the Vault? As in, dungeon? Cellar? Prison?"

Again, The Doctor noticed the uncomfortableness Davros was feeling on the topic. He immediately used it to his advantage. "You're not in charge of the Daleks are you? (He turned his tone to mocking) They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? A _slave_? (He paused for a split second) Court jester?"

"We have…" Davros began. He had to pause to find the right word. "An arrangement."

The Doctor laughed darkly. "Nonononono, I've got the word! You're the Dalek's _pet!_"

Davros took a different tactic. The Doctor watched Davros turn away from him and glide over to Rose. He felt his chest tighten in slightly.

Rose, on the other hand, stood her ground. Even though her body was shivering and she seemed to be using most of her strength to stand, Rose's eyes were strong and determined. Preparing to handle whatever was thrown at her.

Atta girl, The Doctor thought. Still, despite the slight reassurance from Rose, he couldn't help feel oddly… well, protective. There the strange thought of _his _Rose popped up in his head. What _was _with that?

Concentrate, The Doctor told himself. He needed to get his priorities straight. Getting Davros' attention away from Rose and making sure he doesn't discover what she was…

… or more importantly, what she meant to _him_.

"So very full of fire, is he not?" Davros asked Rose. She merely narrowed her eyes on him.

"And to think, you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel, to find him again."

Anger flared up within the Doctor. "Leave her alone," He threatened.

Davros hardly regarded him, keeping his eyes on Rose with intensive interest. "She is mine. To do as I please."

"Th-then why…" Rose paused to taking in a few deep breaths. "Am I still… alive?"

"You must be here. It was foretold," Davros said commandingly. "Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan."

There was another boom of light, turning The Doctor's attention away from Rose and Davros. A beam of light descended on a Dalek. The top part of its metal casing had been destroyed, revealing the mutant Dalek to the open air. Its tentacles flipped wildly.

"...so cold and dark and hot," Dalek Caan sung. "Fire is coming, the endless flames..."

* * *

Rose frowned slightly. She pushed aside the cramping pain in her legs and swallowed the irritation in her throat. She understood why The Doctor wanted her to hold in the post-regeneration energy. It was giving her strength. It wasn't much, but it was enough for her to concentrate.

Her throat was itching like hell though.

"What…" Rose took a deep breathe. Thankfully The Doctor heard her, turning his gaze back.

"You've met before. Last of the Cult of Skaro," The Doctor said softly.

Rose winced slightly. She couldn't help it. The memories that were brought back… _hurt._ Not just mentally, but physically. Rose found it odd. It was as if she was seeing that moment not just from her own view, but from every view. Like she was seeing that moment in time from every possible angle.

What was… how can she be seeing that?

If The Doctor noticed, it didn't show in his expression. Instead he turned to Davros, frowning in confusion. "But it flew into the Time War, unprotected."

Davros smiled (One that sent chills down Rose's spine), gliding over to The Doctor. "Caan did more than that, he _saw _Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind and he saw you. Both of you."

"This I have foreseen," Dalek Caan said giddily. "In the wild and the wind: The Doctor will be here. The Doctor and The Bad Wolf…"

Rose snapped her head up at those two distinct words. Bad Wolf. She glanced at The Doctor, but his entire focus was on the insane Dalek.

"As witness," Dalek Caan continued. "At the end of _everything_. The Doctor, The Bad Wolf and their precious Children of Time."

Rose instinctively clutched the blanket that covered her shoulders, swallowing thickly.

The Doctor on the other hand showed no obvious reaction. "Who's 'The Bad Wolf'?"

"_This so call… 'Bad Wolf'. Do you know what it is?"_

She closed her eyes forcing the memory back, but the word 'Power' seemed to repeat over and over through her head.

"That," Davros said. There slight irritation towards Dalek Caan in his voice. "Is yet to be discovered."

Rose maybe weak, but she couldn't help feel a touch of hope rise within her. Davros doesn't know who she really was. _That _was most certainly a positive.

"In other words, you don't know," The Doctor mocked.

"The Bad Wolf is no one of interest," Davros snapped back.

Dalek Caan gave a gurgling giggle. "Ahh! The Bad Wolf. The _Time _Goddess. The one who sacrifices everything. Everything! The Doctor and The Bad Wolf! Their children of time… One of them will die."

Rose felt her heart race a million miles an hour. Die? They can't die. Rose thought of Sarah Jane and Donna… Jack… Martha. No, that wasn't right. Somehow Rose knew that Caan's words were wrong. They _weren't _going to die. None of them.

It confused Rose immensely to be so certain on that thought. How could she possibly know the future…? Ah, yes, that's right. She wasn't human anymore was she. No, she was a TARDIS now. _Later, _Rose thought to herself. Concentrate on what's going on… and breathing.

There was some truth in the insane Dalek's words though. She had sacrificed everything to find The Doctor, but it was not necessarily out of choice. It was the _only _choice she had. Though, Rose knew she would've chosen that choice out of a billion others anyway.

"Was it you, Caan?" The Doctor shouted. "Did you kill Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close? (When he received no answer, the anger slipped into his voice) _Tell me!"_

"Ohh that's it!" Davros cried gleefully. "The anger! The fire! The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions, there he is!"

The Doctor jaw was clenched, his eyes had darkened with anger. It had been so long since Rose had seem him like this, but it hadn't seemed to have made a difference to her. She could still see his anger. His hatred.

To himself. The hatred he felt was always to himself.

_Oh, Doctor._

"Why so shy?" Davros snapped. "Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."

"I have seen. At the time of ending. The Doctor's soul will be revealed," Dalek Caan sung.

The Doctor frowned heavily. "What does that mean?"

His tone suggested to Rose that he almost didn't want the reply.

Davros just grinned at him. "We'll discover it together. Our final journey, because the ending approaches. The testing begins!"

"Testing of what?" The Doctor asked. Again, Rose sensed that he didn't want to know the answer.

"The Reality Bomb!"

* * *

Sarah-Jane shuffled along with the rest of the crowd, hands still securely raised and clasped behind her head. She could sense Mickey and Jackie's nervousness, but she didn't dare turn around. The last thing she needed was to draw attention.

She glanced around as they entered a giant room. If the corridors hadn't shown Sarah-Jane the strength of the empire, this room surely did. The Daleks circled them, rounding the small crowd like sheep in the centre of the room. Sarah-Jane felt Jackie and Mickey bump into her and the crowd was pushed together.

"Pris-on-ers will stand in the des-ig-nat-ed area! Move!" One of the several Dalek's ordered.

There was a cry behind Sarah-Jane and she couldn't help but spin around. One of the women behind Jackie collapsed to the ground, clearly exhausted. Sarah-Jane bit back her fear as a Dalek glided over to the woman, its eye piece lowering it her level.

"You will stand!" It ordered.

"Pl-please…" The woman begged breathlessly. "I can't…"

"On your feet. On your feet!" The Dalek ordered ruthlessly.

Sarah-Jane snapped her head around, trying to take the small distraction to her advantage. She immediately saw the opportunity. There was a door, mere meters away from her.

She turned to Mickey quickly catching his eye, nodding her head towards the door. Without a glance back Sarah-Jane darted towards the door. She whipped out the sonic lipstick she always kept handy, opening the door quickly and silently.

Sarah-Jane slipped through, holding the door open for Mickey. She kept the door open expecting Jackie to be right behind her.

She wasn't.

Sara-Jane was forced to close the door and hide from the window as a Dalek glided in front of it. Mickey spun around, realising that Jackie wasn't with them. He ran over to the window, but Sarah-Jane pushed him out of the view of the Dalek on the other side.

"We can't just leave her!" Mickey shouted, but kept his volume low enough.

He tried to push Sarah-Jane out of the way, but she held him back. "No Mickey… Just wait."

* * *

Jackie's heart raced, but she was determined to keep calm. She helped the poor woman stand, eyeing door that Sarah-Jane and Mickey had escaped through. Only now there was no way she could follow them.

"Test-ing will com-mence in 30 rels," A Dalek called, backing away from the group.

The woman beside her began to panic, turning to Jackie for support. "W-what do they mean? What are they testing? What are they gonna do?"

Jackie licked her lips nervously, glancing up. "Reckon it's that thing there..."

The woman looked up with her and Jackie could feel her tense.

Above them was a massive circular metal structure. Several massive claws cradled a foggy crystal centre. Only it wasn't clear. No, the crystal was slowly brightening into a bright green colour.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

**Yes, i added the Bad Wolf into Caan's prophecy. Personally, I like that it's 'The Doctor, The Bad Wolf and Their precious children of time.'**

**Thoughts? REVIEW!**


	16. Journey's End: Part 5

**Yo!**

**So, i added in some extra stuff into this chapter. Hope you like it. More Doctor/Rose... naturally.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 5

"_Test-ing cal-i-bra-tion of Real-ity Bomb! Fir-ing in 10 rels, 9, 8..."_

* * *

A holographic image appeared above The Doctor, but at a distance where Rose could also view it easily. He frowned in confusion at the sight of a group of humans huddled together, surrounded by Daleks, but slight fear sparked in him at the sight of a giant machine above them. It was too distant to analysis, but it couldn't be anything good.

Davros glided over to The Doctor, grinning. "Behold the apotheosis of my genius!"

The Doctor gave his a revolted look, but he couldn't help but glance up at the screen before him unable to hold back his curiosity.

* * *

"_...2, 1, zero! Ac-ti-vate plan-et-ary al-ign-ment field!"_

* * *

There was a violent shudder in the TARDIS. Jenny was quick to clutch the console so he wouldn't fall over. Donna on the other hand wasn't as lucky, falling onto the grating with a thud. She quickly jumped to her feet, turning to Jenny for answers.

Jenny quickly rushed over to the screen, gripping it with both hands and frowning deeply. "It's the planets. The 27 planets."

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"The engine's running," Jenny whispered in shock.

* * *

Rose glanced at The Doctor, searching his expression for answers. His eyebrows frowned deeply, his eyes glazing over slightly.

"But that's Z-Neutrino Energy..." The Doctor said carefully, looking over at Davros. "Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string..."

Suddenly the confusion dropped, his eyes widening. Rose could see the horror in his face. The pure horror that seemed to rip him apart from the inside out.

"No!" The Doctor shouted desperately. "Davros, you can't! _No!"_

* * *

Donna eyed Jenny carefully as she stared at the screen intently, biting her lip.

"Single-string Z-Neutrinos compressed into..." Her mouth dropped open in horror as she ran a hand through her hair. "No... No _way!"_

* * *

Jackie could see Mickey and Sarah Jane staring hopelessly through the small window of the chamber. A strange noise was building, slowly increasing in amplitude and frequency. Everyone was glancing around in confusion and fear, Jackie even more so.

She needed to see her daughter. There was so much she wanted to tell her. So much she _needed _to tell her.

Most importantly, she needed to give her the thick tattered diary that sat in the inside pocket of her jacket and the small velvet bag of personal items.

If there was one thing Jackie had learnt in the two years confined in the parallel world, it was that Rose was a woman. She was no longer the little girl who needed help pushing the swings. She was no longer needed her mother's arms to cry in. Rose… her beautiful daughter… was a woman.

Jackie had seen her determination. The absolute courage that had grown within her during her years with The Doctor. The Doctor had taught her that there was always a way to beat the impossible, even if it had the most gravest of consequences.

That became the purpose of the tattered red leather Letter Diary. Jackie knew the day would come when Rose would find The Doctor. When she would leave to join him, possibly forever, and considering the difficulty of travelling between parallel worlds, it was also possible that when Rose left that she wouldn't be coming back.

The Letter Diary was everything Jackie had ever wanted to say to her daughter. While Rose was blinded by her mission to reach the Doctor, Jackie wrote down everything she couldn't say with words. Stories, observations, memories, future wishes. Anything she could think of she wrote down in the letter diary.

The small red velvet bag came with the diary holding the items that couldn't fit within the pages of the book. Personal items Jackie had collected that she knew would hold meaning to Rose.

They didn't matter anymore. Jackie didn't know what was happening, but the growing noise that was piecing the air was annoying and was making her feel light headed.

When Jackie looked up again towards Sarah Jane and Mickey, she was surprised to see Mickey waving at her frantically and holding up the yellow dimension jump. He was mouthing something. Jackie couldn't make it out, but the way he was showing the dimension jump to her, she immediately guessed that it had recharged.

Jackie fished the dimension jump out of her jacket, grinning at the sight of it glowing. She darted her eyes to the woman beside her. She looked so confused and terrified. Jackie couldn't help but reflect on how she must've looked like that before she had met The Doctor. Petrified and just horribly confused.

"I'm sorry," Jackie said softly. The woman didn't say anything, but somehow Jackie guessed that she knew she was going to die. It was in her eyes. She just knew her time was up.

Jackie slammed her hand down onto the yellow button of the dimension jumper. She scrunched up her eyes as she vanished from the spot with a flash of white light.

The next thing she knew was that Mickey was giving her a bone crushing hug to the point she thought he was going to crack her ribs. She gave him a quick hug in return before pulling away to join Sarah-Jane beside the window. Mickey appeared in a flash beside her.

The group of people didn't even scream as the noise boomed in the testing area.

The three time travellers watched as the people just began to separate before their eyes. They just divided. Clothes, skin, hair, blood, bones, organ just floated, dividing again, and again, and again, until they just dissolved in the air.

Gone. The people just disappeared.

* * *

Jenny's eyes were fixated on the TARDIS screen. Donna frowned as the noise of the planets died down, but Jenny was speechless.

"What was it?" Donna whispered. When she didn't answer, Donna tried a second time. "Jenny? What did it do..?"

Jenny bit her lip so tightly she could've pierced the skin.

* * *

Rose winced as she watched the people just dissolve in the air. She could feel their futures just… vanish. Like someone had flicked a switch. She winced slightly. Why did that hurt? What was going on?

"What…?" She began, but she was forced to stop with the sudden urge to cough.

Davros swivelled around to face her, a sick grin stretching across his wrinkled face. "Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. (Rose couldn't help but wince at the way he sneered her name) Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart and that test was focused on the prisoners only. The _full_ transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

Rose felt her heart sink in realisation of what this meant. "...the stars… going out."

The Doctor turned to her. Rose saw the horror in his eyes, the utter dread. It was something Rose never wanted to see in The Doctor's eyes, because if he felt _fear,_ she should be absolutely terrified.

"The 27 planets," He said softly. "They become one, vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..."

He was cut off by Davros who glided his way over to Rose and stopping centimetres outside her prison. "Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading."

Rose couldn't help but take a small shuffling step backwards, gripping the blanket the covered her shaking body tighter. She kept her gaze on the wicked man in front of her, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed The Doctor take a small step in her direction within his cell.

Davros continued his voice rising in speed and volume as he spoke. "People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue!"

Something flashed through her mind as his words invaded every inch of her thoughts. Something powerful. Something rising through her, pushing out. Rose couldn't help but feel it. The future of nothingness. It invaded every in of her thoughts, clouding her judgement and reasoning.

"Breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade! Into every dimension! Every parallel! Every single corner of creation!"

Rose was panicking. Her heart rate was picking up. The future, she could see it so clearly. Not only that, but she could feel it. The future of nothing. Just the Daleks and emptiness. Everything else was destroyed.

Pain rose through her mind as the future trapped her thoughts. She couldn't escape them. The pain and the future was overwhelming her.

"This is my ultimate victory, Doctor!" Davros shouted, turning and facing the Time Lord. "The destruction of _reality itself!"_

"NO!" Rose screamed.

* * *

_Pre-pare for max-im-um de-ton-at-ion! The fleet will ga-ther at the Cru-ci-ble! All Da-leks will re-turn to shel-ter, from the ca-tacl-ysm!_

* * *

The Doctor snapped his head to Rose at the sound of her scream. His hearts broke as she crumbled to the ground, collapsing onto all fours. She was taking in deep breathes, exhaling puffs of post-transformation energy.

It didn't take long for him to realise what was happening. Rose was sensing the future, but not the good side. She was seeing the destruction, the end of existence itself. The hundreds ways where everything falls into darkness.

She wasn't used to it. She didn't understand yet, and the worst was that The Doctor couldn't steady her mind at the distance they stood.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried, trying to grab her attention. He momentarily forgot about the invisible barrier surrounding him and mistakenly, stepped forward. The Doctor hissed as his hands came in contact with the unforgiving prison, and shook them slightly to try and rid of the sharp sting of pain.

Rose snakingly laid herself on her side, slowly drawing her legs into her chest. Her eyes were glazed over. The Doctor no longer saw any of the stubborn Tyler determination, instead he saw pure fear into her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Davros snapped, gliding over to Rose's prison. She didn't even acknowledge him.

"Rose, look at me," The Doctor called, ignoring Davros' inquisitive gaze.

She didn't answer, merely pressing her mouth into her knees. Her eyes saw nothing, only the dark future.

"Rose Tyler," The Doctor ordered. "Look at me."

For some reason she couldn't though. To the Doctor, it was as if her body was completely paralysed. De… No, he cut that thought. Rose was not dead. She was panicking. The vortex in her mind was expanding in her mind and… and If it wasn't for the stupid cells that were separating them, The Doctor would've hesitated to rush over to her and held until she was ok…

These random bursts of emotion were incredibly perplexing, but The Doctor wasn't about to dwell on it in the current situation they were it.

"It's going to be alright," He ensured, hoping she could at least hear him. "Trust me."

Rose's whole body began shaking slightly, her eyes completely glazed over. Her mind wasn't used to the constant visions of possible futures and it wasn't helping her body adjust to supporting her expanded mental capacity.

She didn't respond to his words. He watched at her shakes slowly lessened in intensity, but it wasn't a good sign to see her eyes slowly close.

"No!" The Doctor cried, unable to do anything that watch Rose slowly fall unconscious again. "Rose! Stay with me!"

She didn't. Her eyes rolled up as her lids closed and her head rolled backwards on the ground. Her body gave a small jerk as a cloud of excess transformation energy escaped her mouth. She continued to breathe heavily, gold like dust escaping through her lips.

She didn't have long now, The Doctor thought. 20 minutes tops. Her mind was cracking, causing her physical body to shut down under the pressure…

_Why Rose? Why does it always have to be… _his_ Rose?_

"It seems I'm not the only one who has been at work," Davros scorned, a sick smile stretching across his face as he faced The Doctor. "Tell me, _Doctor. _What have you created this time?"

The Doctor's expression became murderous. "I didn't do anything."

"But it's clear you did…"

"You know nothing!" The Doctor snapped, the Oncoming Storm boiling up within him.

"Ooh," Davros observed gliding over to where The Doctor stood. "That hit a nerve."

The Doctor clamped his jaw shut, cursing himself for retaliating. It was what Davros wanted, a fight. A fight that The Doctor knew he couldn't win.

His eyes flitted over to Rose's limp form in the cell. She was still breathing, which was a very good sign, but on every exhale, small puffs of post-TARDIS transformation energy escaped her mouth.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?" Davros taunted. "Is she dying? Have you killed her?"

"The Bad Wolf fades as the end draws near," Dalek Caan giggled. "Fading… fading… ending with the fire."

"Stop it," The Doctor barked at the mutated Dalek in its exposed shell, his tone faltering slightly. "She's not… no…"

"_She's_ The Bad Wolf then," Davros stated, his voice amused. "That is very… interesting."

He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. All The Doctor wanted to do right now was rush over to where Rose was and protect her from the danger around her. She was… his Rose. Dalek Caan was right in a sense. She had given up everything to find him.

The Doctor wasn't about to let all her effort go to waste.

His Rose.

"Just… leave her alone," The Doctor warned darkly.

The Oncoming Storm was breaking free once more. It was impossible to hide what Rose meant to The Doctor now. As the hope and faith began diminishing, the anger was seeping through. The uncontrollable side of The Doctor that even he himself hated. The side that had nothing to lose. He had no TARDIS. No Donna. Half of earth's population was being slaughtered by Daleks.

If he lost Rose now… There would be hardly anything left for him fight for.

To anyone else, they would've run at the warning. A threat from The Doctor, this side of The Doctor especially, was enough to send a whole planet cowering. In prison or not.

Davros wasn't as wise and merely laughed heartily. "Are you threatening me? Does she really mean that much to you?"

The Doctor's nostrils flared. That said more than enough.

"She _does!"_ Davros cried joyfully. "Oh, this makes things fun!"

"Don't…" The Doctor threatened. His voice cracked slightly at the end. Davros was going to use her against him… torture him through Rose… _break_ him… and The Doctor knew just how much he was going to succeed.

_Why Rose?_

"The Doctor and the Bad Wolf," Dalek Caan sung tunelessly. "Legends of time. Written in the beginning… and in the end."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxo**

**Like? I thought I'd add in the Letter Diary. It just seemed like a nice thought. :P REVIEW!**


	17. Journey's End: Part 6

**Yo,**

**So, this is more of a fill in chapter. Of course, there are some slight changes. I made Jackie have a more dominant role, because i thought her part in this section was too limited, but anyway... enjoy!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 6

Mickey poked his head around the corner of a corridor, before pulling back and pushed the three of them into the shadows. Sarah Jane, Jackie and he held their position, watching frozenly as a Dalek glided into view and disappeared down another hallway.

"There's Daleks everywhere!" Mickey hissed, turning and facing the two women. "We can't move, we're never gonna find the Doctor, there's nothing we can do…!"

"Mickey!" Jackie snapped, but was cut off when a 'WHAM!' sound echoed behind them.

All three heads snapped in the direction of the noise as a large panel of metal flew across the room, hitting the opposite wall. There was a violent cough and a cloud of dust as a figure rolled out from the wall.

As the person stood up, he glowered at the three of them, particularly at Mickey. "Just my luck, I climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs on this thing (he held up his vortex manipulator) And who do I find? Mickey Mouse."

Captain Jack Harkness ran a hand through his hair, shaking the dust out. "Boy, is this a bad day."

Mickey stepped forward, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You can talk, Captain Cheesecake."

The Captain broke into an enormous grin, opening his arms wide. Mickey beamed in return, hugging his friend instantly.

"Good to see ya!" Jack cried. He pulled back after a short moment. "And that's _beef_cake."

Mickey pulled his arms back, pointing an accusing finger at the immortal man. "Yeah, and that's enough hugging."

Jackie stepped forward, pushing Mickey to the side. Jack raised an eyebrow, but made no remark as the woman approached him. Just by her narrowed eyed expression, Mickey could tell that the Captain instantly guessed that this was a Tyler.

"Jackie Tyler," Jackie snapped not in the mood for greetings. "Where is Rose?"

Captain Jack hesitated, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She's alright. She's going to be fine."

Mickey didn't like the self-convincing tone Jack was producing. Neither did Jackie apparently and she pushed the Captain's hand off her shoulder. "What do you mean she's 'going to be'? Where is my daughter?"

Again, Jack paused, clearly unsure about whether he was able to say the right words to Jackie's answer. He gave a small sigh and shook his head. "This isn't something I can explain, I shouldn't be the one to explain it." Jack noticed the slight distress in Jackie's expression. He reached to comfort her again, but withdrew. "The Doctor said she is going to be fine. I believe him."

Mickey noticed once again the way that Jack was almost trying to believe his own words, only this time Jackie seemed to take it as a reasonable answer. They all knew that if there was anyone who would do _absolutely _anything to keep Rose alive, it was The Doctor.

Jackie gave a curt nod, before staring down at the ground in slight disappointment. Once the Captain was satisfied that Rose's mother was convinced with his answer, he turned to Sarah Jane, giving her the classic Jack Harkness grin followed by a salute. "We meet at last, Miss Smith."

Sarah Jane didn't return the smile though, her expression remaining grim. Seeing this, Jack's smile dropped and fell back to the seriousness of the situation.

"There _is _something we can do," She said softly. She paused, to gather herself. "You've got to understand... I have a son. Down there on Earth. He's only 14 years old.

Sarah reached into the neck of her shirt, pulling out a gold chain. "I brought this."

All eyes fell on the large diamond hanging off the edge of the golden chain. Mickey had no idea what it was, but he knew that it wasn't just a diamond Sarah Jane held before them.

Sarah Jane took a deep breathe. "It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said... This is for the End of Days."

Captain Jack stepped forward, his eyes never leaving the amulet. "Is that…?"

He faded off, slowly reaching up to hold the small diamond carefully, gazing on it in awe. He glanced up at Sarah Jane. "A Warp Star."

Sarah Jane gave a sad smile. Jackie frowned stepping forward in confusion. "A what?"

Mickey gazed between Sarah Jane and the Captain, frowning slightly. "Gonna tell us what a Warp Star is?"

Jack turned to Mickey and Jackie, a winning smile slipping onto his face. "A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonised shell. (His eyes danced with excitement) It's an explosion, Mickey. An explosion waiting to happen."

* * *

"...this is Osterhagen Station Five. Are you receiving, Station One?"

Martha couldn't help but give a sigh with relief and gave a small smile to the frightened woman in Station five.

"I've got you," She reassured her. "That makes three of us and three is all we need."

Martha glanced at the four screens before her. While two of them were static, one showed the image of the Chinese woman from China's Osterhagen Station and the other, a young man from Liberia's Station.

The woman bit her lip nervously, clearly terrified. "My name is Anna Zhou, w-what's yours?"

"Martha Jones." Martha frowned slightly. "What about you, Station Four? You never said."

The Liberian man shook his head in quick jerks. "I don't want my name on this. Given what we're about to do."

Anna Zhou swallowed visibly. "So what happens now? Do we do it?"

Martha shook her head. "No. Not yet."

Anna frowned. "UNIT instructions say, once three Osterhagen Stations are online…"

Martha resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Great, a text book woman. She hated those people, especially since she used to be one of those before she met The Doctor. If there was anything she had learnt from The Doctor's travels was rules are made to be broken.

"Yeah, well I've got a higher authority, way above UNIT," Martha said clearly, fingering the small chip enclosed in the plastic case. "And there's one more thing the Doctor would do..."

* * *

Donna watched Jenny intently as she darted around the console... _humming_. Yep, Jenny was _humming_. She couldn't make out the tune, but Donna immediately guessed it was some famous song from yet another ridiculous planet.

She was working on some kind of metal hand held device, every now and then cursing at her Dad for having a spare sonic screwdriver on hand. Donna walked over, eyeing the object in her hands. "So what's that thing…?"

Jenny glanced at her briefly, half serious, half excited. "It's our only hope, a Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Earth girl, remember?"

Jenny chuckled lightly at that.

"Dad had said that Davros said, he built those Daleks out of _himself_. That would mean his genetic code runs through the entire race," She said clearly, making sure that Donna understood every word she was saying. "If I can use this, to lock the Crucible's transmission on to Davros himself..."

"It destroys the Daleks!" Donna cried excitedly when she caught on.

"Biggest backfire in history!" Jenny replied happily.

* * *

"_In-com-ing trans-mis-sion! Or-ig-in: Plan-et Ear-th."_

"_Dis-play!"_

"_This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?"_

* * *

The Doctor snapped his head up at the sound of Martha's voice. He glanced up at the screen and couldn't help but feel a wave of pride through him as her scared and yet brave expression on her face.

"Put me through," The Doctor asked Davros.

Davros ignored him, gliding towards the screen with a smile. "It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold."

"The Children of Time will gather," Dalek Caan crooned. "And one of them will _die_… just as the goddess of time."

The Doctor tensed slightly, glaring deathly at Caan. "Stop saying that! Put me through! (The Doctor turned back to the screen) Martha! Where are you?!"

Martha's expression concaved slightly and The Doctor immediately guessed that she could see him. "Doctor. I'm sorry. I had to..."

"Ohh, but The Doctor is powerless," Davros said lightly, his tone clearly expressing the delight he was feeling in the situation they were in. "My prisoner! State your intent."

Martha straightened up, gathering courage as she lifted her had to show a small black chip enclosed in a plastic container. "I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone… Or I'll use it."

The Doctor couldn't even begin to hide the shock stretching across his face. "Osterhagen _what_? What's an Osterhagen Key?!"

He watched his friend swallow thickly and quickly assumed that it wasn't anything good. "There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed at strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use this key... (She paused slightly) they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

"_What?!" _The Doctor shouted, half outraged, half in shock. "Who invented that?! (He paused) Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose… (The Doctor brought himself back to the situation at hand) Martha, are you _insane?"_

Martha gave a small sigh. "The Osterhagen Key is to be used... if the suffering of the Human Race is so great. So without hope. That this becomes the final option."

Now The Doctor's eyes darkened, his jaw tightening.

"That's _never_ an option!" He shouted, his tone shadowy.

Martha frowned deeply. "Don't argue with me, Doctor! Cos it's more than that, now." She directed her words at Davros, gritting her teeth angrily. "I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, so what if it becomes 26? What happens then, Daleks? Would you risk it?"

* * *

"_Sec-ond trans-mis-sion, internal!"_

"_Dis-play!"_

* * *

If The Doctor couldn't be shocked more, a second screen flashed into few displaying Captain Jack, Sarah Jane… wait, was that _Jackie and Mickey?!_

Captain Jack gave a wide grin, holding up what looked to be a diamond on the end of a gold chain. "Captain Jack Harkness, calling all the Dalek boys and girls, are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, (His tone dropped dangerously) or I'll set this thing off!"

"Jackie?!" The Doctor cried, utterly confused. "And Mickey? What… (The Doctor shook his head) Captain, what are you doing?"

Before Jack could answer, Jackie stepped forward her eyes wide. "Rose? Rose!"

The Doctor's jaw clammed up as he glanced over at the sleeping woman. She was breathing at least, but they were slow and laboured breathes. She was fading. Rose… his Rose… couldn't contain the Space-Time Vortex in her mind much longer.

"Jackie…" The Doctor tried to reassure, but the frantic mother cut over him.

"Oy! Tin Can!" Jackie shouted, her attention fixed on Davros. "What the hell did you do to my daughter?!"

Davros gave an incredibly amused laugh. "Me? I haven't touched her. This is the Time Lord's doing."

Jackie's gaze turned back to The Doctor, frowning in confusion and slight betrayal. "Doctor…?"

The Doctor gave her the most reassuring expression he could manage. "Jackie. She's going to be alright. Trust me…"

Davros gave a small groan, cutting The Doctor off. "Enough of the reunion. State your intent… _Captain_ Jack Harkness."

Jack raised his hand at the small diamond that was consisted of a number of coloured wires attached to it. "I've got a Warp Star. Wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up."

"But...!" The Doctor found that he didn't know what to say. A Warp Star?! "It's… you can't…! Where did you get a Warp Star?!"

To his surprise, Sarah Jane stepped forward, raising her head slightly. "From me. We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners, and if that was just a test..."

Davros suddenly glided forward, a surprised but delighted smile stretching across his face. "Impossible. That face. After all these years. Can it be..?"

Sarah Jane's expression didn't falter, rather it hardened. "Davros… It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?"

A deep throaty laugh erupted from Davros. "Oh, but this is meant to be! The circle of time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learnt how to fight since then," Sarah Jane snapped clearly not wanting to remember back to those early days. "Let the Doctor go or this Warp Star gets opened."

"Your pathetic threats don't fool me," Davros spat.

Captain Jack held the diamond up again threateningly. "I'll do it! Don't imagine I wouldn't. I'm ready."

Martha joined in. "It's the Crucible or the Earth."

Suddenly the sound of Dalek Caan's voice floated through the air. "The Doctor's soul is _revealed_. (He giggled) See him! See the heart of him!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**Like? Please, please, please REVIEW!**


	18. Journey's End: Part 7

**Yo,**

**So life is awesome. Currently OBSESSED with Coldplay. Love it! Apart from that, everything's cool. :)**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 7

Davros spun around and faced The Doctor. "And the prophecy unfolds."

The Doctor stared at the ground. He tried to fight it, his hands clenching at the effort, but it was almost useless. He could feel it seep through him. All the emotion. All the fear. Every moment of pain. Every moment of regret. It just seemed to bleed out of him.

Davros glided over to the prison in which held him. "The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun, but this is the truth, Doctor! You take ordinary people and fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

The Doctor raised his heavy gaze, feeling the truth weigh him down on each passing second. "… They… they're trying to help."

"Just like The Bad Wolf who travelled across dimensions to find you only to be dying _by your hands_?" Davros questioned.

The Doctor's eyes darkened. For that moment, he fuelled his grief into boiling anger. "Leave. Her. Out of this," He all but snarled.

"Dalek Caan is right you know," Davros commented, clearly unfathomed by The Doctor's sinister warning. "She has sacrificed everything. Even her humanity, just to be with you."

The Doctor twitched ever so slightly, physically feeling the hit Davros shot at him. His eyes closed slightly in pain, as if his eyelids could somehow shield the overwhelming emotion that was leaking out.

Davros continued. "Already, I have seen them sacrificed today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman, who fell, opening the Subwave Network… Harriet Jones, I believe was her name."

_Harriet Jones_. That brilliant woman who stood up against the Slitheens in Downing Street. Oh, Harriet.

"And how many more? Just think!" Davros cried, his words echoing in The Doctor's mind. "How many have died?! In your name?!"

The images flashed before his eyes without even meaning to. Jabe. Pete Tyler. Controller. Lynda. Sir Robert. Mrs Moore. Mr Skinner. Bridget. Ursula… The Doctor swallowed, feeling the bitterness rise up in the back of his throat. He didn't want to believe it. He really didn't, but the truth was outweighing his desires.

Just as it had done with the Last Time War.

The images continued to flash in front of his eyes, hitting him like a shot to each of his hearts. The Face of Boe. Dalek Sec. Chantho. Astrid. Luke. Jenny. River Song. The Hostess…

The Doctor didn't think there was a time in all 900 years of his life that he felt so exposed. So _raw._

"The Doctor," Davros said simply, dragging out his words to extend The Doctor's pain. "The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dares not. _Out of shame_."

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. There was nothing The Doctor could do to convince even himself that Davros' words were wrong.

"This is my final victory, Doctor," Davros grinned victorious. "I have shown you... yourself."

* * *

"_En-ough. En-gage de-fence zero-five."_

"_Trans-mat en-gag-ed!"_

* * *

When Martha materialised, she landed roughly on the hard ground. Immediately, she felt someone by her side, helping her stand.

"I've got you," Jack said helping her to her feet. "It's all right…"

She looked around the room as Jack let go of her arm and walked over to assist Sarah Jane and Mickey. It was a fairly high ceiling roof, structured completely out of bronze like metal. It was clear just by the design that it wasn't human.

Before her lay two bright spotlights. The first held a blonde haired woman, dressed in a… _hospital gown_? Immediately Martha's doctor training kicked in as she analysed the woman. Her chest heaved small painful breathes, but apart from that, she made no other movement. She was also incredibly skinny, to the point where Martha could see her bones around her knees, elbows and collar.

She didn't look very good.

Her eyes raised onto the Doctor standing in the second bright spot light. He stared at them, all of them in horror, holding out his hand in warning. "Don't move, all of you, stay still!"

"Rose!" Jackie cried moving towards the woman in the spot light.

"No, Jackie!" Mickey shouted, grabbing her arm before she made any move towards the spotlight. She tried to pull away, but Mickey held her firm.

_Rose_, Martha thought, slightly in shock. _She… she's Rose Tyler. Oh my god, he found her._

"Guard them!" Davros ordered. "On your knees, all of you! Surrender!"

A wave of hesitance drifted through the group.

"Do what he says," The Doctor said quickly, eyeing each of them. Martha could see the fear in his eyes. The fear for them.

Martha dropped to her knees carefully raising her hands and placing them behind her head. Jack eyed her, but quickly followed suit followed closely by Sarah-Jane, Mickey and Jackie. Rose's mother hadn't taken her eyes off her daughter though almost as if Rose would stop breathing if she did.

"And the final prophecy is in place," Davros said brightly. "The Doctor, The Bad Wolf and their Children, all gathered, as witnesses! Supreme Dalek! The time has come! Now detonate the Reality Bomb!"

* * *

"_Ac-ti-vate plan-et-ary align-ment!"_

"_Plan-et-ary align-ment ac-ti-vat-ed!"_

"_Uni-ver-sal Re-al-ity Det-on-at-ion in 200 rels, 199, 198, 197..._

* * *

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. There was nothing he could do. Everything in existence, from every universe was about to be obliterated and there was nothing, just nothing, he could do.

"You can't, Davros," The Doctor begged. "Just listen to me, just _stop!"_

Davros let out a throaty laugh at his attempt of persuasion. "Nothing can stop the detonation, Doctor! Nothing and _no one_!"

"This can't be happening," Martha whispered. She didn't seem to intend for anyone to hear her, but they all did.

* * *

"Alright!" Jenny shouted with glee. "It's ready!"

Without so much as a second thought, Jenny slammed down a lever. There was a _voom_ like sound as the TARDIS burst into life. The lights on the controls slowly flickered on.

"Maximum power!" Jenny cried as he flicked another lever up. It was a move that reminded Donna so much of The Doctor.

The light central column rushed upwards, immediately moving up and down. Jenny glanced at Donna who grinned back just as enthusiastically.

"Ready for this, Earth girl?!" Jenny asked grinning with her tongue through her teeth. Donna couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yes!" was her reply.

* * *

The Doctor knew the sound of his own TARDIS off by heart. He thought he was imagining it. His TARDIS couldn't be materialising. It just impossible.

Yet, the soundwaves echoed around the room. Wind picked up out of no one, brushing in the face of The Doctor's companions. The Doctor himself didn't feel the wind, being trapped inside the force field, but the shock of the TARDIS… _his _TARDIS…

"But that's..." The Doctor began.

Davros glided over though, growling. "...Impossible!"

Slowly the TARDIS materialised into the room and there wasn't one gaze that wasn't upon it. The door creaked open, but for a split second nothing but bright golden light could be seen.

Just when The Doctor couldn't believe anything more impossible could occur… he watched Jennystep out of the gold light raising a bulky gun like object. The smile on her face was unmistakeable.

"Hello Dad."

"What?!" The Doctor cried.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jackie's mouth dropped. "_Dad?!_"

"Jenny?!" Martha voice cried.

The Doctor watched his daughter break into a sprint, running straight towards Davros. Jenny. _His _Jenny. He immediately pushed aside the confusion and shock of seeing Jenny and felt a spark of hope rise through him.

It was only momentarily though.

The Doctor immediately realised his daughter's mistake when he saw Darvos raise his arm quickly.

"Don't…!" The Doctor cried out, but it was too late.

Darvos shot a bolt of electricity, hitting Jenny square in the chest. She cried out in shock, dropping to the ground in pain. The device skittered across the floor.

"Activate holding cell," Davros snapped, his tone more annoyed that surprised.

A small boom echoed through the vault as a spotlight slammed down on The Doctor's daughter. The Doctor watched her recover, hauling herself to her feet somewhat shakily.

* * *

Donna took the window of opportunity to leap into action. Now that Jenny was as helpless as her father, she felt the unstoppable need to do something.

Without so much as a second thought, she ran out of the TARDIS. She reached for the device.

"I've got it!" Donna cried as she snatched the device of the ground.

She suddenly stood there holding the bulky device, quickly realising that she had no idea how to use it.

"I don't know what to do!" She cried.

"Donna!" The Doctor shouted.

Donna didn't even see the bolt of electricity hit her square in the chest. The jolt ran through every inch of her body as she was thrown backwards. She couldn't help but let out a small scream in shock as she landed roughly on the harsh metal ground, rolling slightly.

That was going to bruise.

* * *

The Doctor gazed nervously at his friend. Part of him was overjoyed at that fact that she had survived. The other half was still contemplating on the fact that Jenny was alive and standing no more than a few meters away from him.

"Donna?" The Doctor called. "Are you alright? Donna!"

From his cell, he could make out Donna sitting up wearily. He let out a breath of relief. She was ok. She was _alive._

Davros on the other hand wasn't impressed the slightest. "I was wrong about you're warriors, _Doctor._ They are pathetic."

The Doctor glared at the Dalek creator with incredible distaste.

"Who are you?!" Sarah Jane blurted out, glancing intensely at Jenny.

Jenny turned to the older woman, her eyes brightening enthusiastically. "You're Sarah-Jane Smith! Oh, Mum's told me all about you and Dad too I guess. He told me about all you're travels. They sound so exciting!"

Jack was the first to catch the key words through her rambling. "The _Doctor's _your father?!"

Jenny spun around. "Oh, hi Jack. And yeah, yeah he is."

"Say what?" Mickey asked, completely stumped.

Jackie's glare at The Doctor had the power to make a nuclear explosion.

The Doctor shook his head, trying to ignoring the burning from Jackie's gaze (He guessed there was a slap coming with it later). There were more important things to worry about at the moment. "Never mind that now! We've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb now!"

"Stand witness, Time Lord!" Davros boomed. "Stand witness, humans!"

"Time _Lords_," Jenny corrected, unaffected by Davros' athoritive tone.

"Jenny."

"Sorry Dad."

Davros glided out into view where everyone could observe his speech, clearly ignoring Jenny's comment. Davros grinned as he grabbed their unwanted attention. "Your strategies have failed! Your weapons are useless! And the end of the universe has come!"

"10, 9, 8…"

The Doctor dropped his head. He had failed. He had failed the universe. He had failed the earth. He had failed Rose. There was nothing… just nothing he could do.

"…5, 4, 3, 2…"

_Feeeewwww…_

"Aaaand, closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops with an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop."

The Doctor snapped his head up, his eyes instantly locking on Donna's wide excited eyes. She grinned at him, her expression glowing.

"Oh yes," She said brightly, pointing to the button she had just previously pressed. "That button here!"

* * *

_Sys-tem in shut-down!_

_Det-on-a-tion neg-a-tive!_

_Ex-plain. Ex-plain! EX-PLAIN!_

* * *

The Doctor continued to stare at Donna in disbelief. This was Donna. "Donna?! But... you can't even change a plug!"

Donna winked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "D'you wanna bet, Time Boy?"

Davros growled gliding toward her, raising his arm and pointing to her threateningly. "You will suffer for this…!"

The bolt of electricity that was supposed to knock Donna out backfired, causing him to electrify himself. Davros screamed in both shock and pain.

Donna grinned happily, her eyes dancing. "Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion? Done that! Next?!"

The Doctor let out a small laugh. Donna. Good old Donna who thought she was nothing special.

Davros snarled. "Daleks! Exterminate her!"

Donna's tongue slipped between her lips as she concentrated on the control board before her, stabbing a sequence of buttons.

The Daleks raised their weapons at her, preparing to fire, but a series of clicks filled the air. Jack let out a booming laugh as he realised that the Daleks were defenceless.

"What, macrotransmission of an Kfilter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" Donna said rapidly, before grinning again. "Come on! Give me something difficult!"

This… this was impossible! "But! How did you work that out..?" The Doctor splattered. "You, you, you're..."

Jenny clapped her hands together, smiling excitedly. Her eyes sparkled with almost a hint of pride. "...Time Lord! Part Human, Part Time Lord…!"

The Doctor snapped his head to her. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Spoilers!"

The Doctor did a double take, and like Donna, he swore he had misheard her.

Donna laughed, clearly pleased with the interaction between Jenny and her father. "Oh yes! Biological metacrisis, I am. Part Doctor, Part Donna. HA! And I got the better side of him, I got his _mind_."

The Doctor overlooked the insult as he suddenly realised something. "The DoctorDonna! Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! You're the DoctorDonna!"

Donna stabbed another button. "Holding Cells deactivated!"

There was a boom and the light holding Jenny, The Doctor and Rose switched off. Immediately Jackie sprinted over to Rose's limp form, cradling her head.

The Doctor didn't hesitate either. This was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Not only that, but it was something that he could no longer control… and didn't want to control either.

He ran straight to Rose.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

***grins* It's ok, Donna's 'fate' isn't what you think. :) REVIEW!**


	19. Journey's End: Part 8

**Yo,**

**I'm glad to hear that nearly everyone is happy that Donna is going to live. Still, she isn't JUST going to live. I have a bit of a twist with Donna's fate. :P**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 8

Jackie watched in shock as The Doctor knelt down beside her daughter. He should be with Donna and Jenny (Who was supposably he daughter) saving the universe. Saving everything in reality from obliteration, but he wasn't. He was here with Rose.

The Doctor picked Rose's limp form carefully and Jackie reluctantly let go of her head. As he climbed to his feet, adjusting his grip on Rose's body, making sure her head was resting against his bicep rather than on an obscure angle. Jackie snatched up the discarded blanket, clutching it in her hands tighter than she normally would.

He gave a quick glance at Jackie, before he turned and hastily made his way towards the TARDIS. Jackie was at his heels, determined not to let Rose out of her sight. Not until she knew Rose was ok.

Jackie watched the Doctor pass Donna, nodding to her. Donna nodded back, smiling brightly. "Go."

The Doctor didn't reply, merely running towards the TARDIS. He somehow clicked his fingers and both of the doors to the TARDIS snapped inward. Jackie was slightly confused, but chose to think nothing of it.

Rose. She needed to focus on Rose.

The Doctor ran up the ramp of the TARDIS and down the other side into the depths of the seemingly endless corridors. Jackie found she had to jog to keep up, only just being able to catch him as he expertly weaved through the maze of corridors.

When Jackie finally turned into the medical room, The Doctor was laying Rose gently on the operating table. Jackie immediately came to Rose's side and took a hand in hers as The Doctor fished his sonic screwdriver out, scanning her quickly. Jackie watched his expression tighten slightly in fear as he analysed his results, but it quickly vanished, an utterly determined appearance plastering across his face.

"Right," The Doctor said in almost mono tone. He glanced at Jackie hesitantly. "Do you trust me?"

Jackie would've been uncertain about that answer in the past, but not now. Not when Rose's life was at stake. She knew The Doctor would do anything in his power to not let that happen.

He had done it before. He had given _his life_ for her.

"Absolutely."

The Doctor nodded his eyes drifting behind her. "Pull that machine over."

Jackie turned, letting his ordered tone on her pass. She dashed over to the machine The Doctor had gestured to, pushing it on the trolley over to Rose's bed side. It was a small machine that was clearly beyond 21st, so Jackie didn't dwell on what it might be used for. She trusted the Doctor.

Still…

"You have a _daughter_?"

"You want to ask me that _now_?" The Doctor asked shooting her a slightly mortified look, clearly not wanting to be distracted. Jackie saw his point and dropped the subject… for now at least. She hoped that he knew that there was still a slap coming later on.

The Doctor was busy pulling the cap of a needle with his teeth and injecting it into the crease of her elbow. Jackie eyed the green liquid in her arm hesitantly, but again reasoned that The Doctor wouldn't be giving it to Rose if it meant her harm.

"Doctor," Jackie asked fearfully. "What's wrong with her?"

The Doctor spat the cap out of his mouth, not really caring where it went and glanced at Jackie carefully. She could tell that he wasn't all that keen on giving her the answer… like he was scared she was going to panic.

No… it was more like he was scared that she was going to hate him for it.

"Doctor…" Jackie began.

"Take those electric pads," The Doctor said quickly, carefully taking the needle out and placing it on a tray.

Jackie hesitated, but carefully grabbed a small bundle of white dots attached by wires to the machine. The Doctor rushed around the operating table, and scanned the readings from the machine. His fingers fluttered over the touch screen, silently muttering to himself phrases in English, but almost sounded like another language. A series of beeps filled the air, before The Doctor nodded to himself and darted back around to the other side of the table again.

"Put them around her body, particularly her joints. I suggest the waist, knee, ankle, shoulder, elbow, wrist and at the base of her neck," The Doctor instructed rapidly. "And on top of each of her feet."

Jackie did as she was ordered, trusting him completely. "Doctor, what's wrong with my daughter?"

The Doctor didn't hesitate in his work. He grabbed some kind of thick metal bracelets. Whether he was ignoring her because he was focused on Rose's safety or because he didn't particularly wanted to be the one to answer that question, Jackie wasn't sure. She guessed that it was a bit of both.

He took one of the metal bracelets and pressed a few buttons to arrange a setting, before attaching it around Rose's wrist. The Doctor proceeded to do the same with the other metal bracelet.

"She's…" He paused as he clasped the bracelet around Rose's wrist. "She's not human."

Jackie wasn't surprised. She probably should've been, but this was the Doctor and Rose. They could make anything possible.

"What is she?" Jackie asked, placing a pad on her knee. "Is she a Time Lord?"

The Doctor shook his head, as he took hold of a larger metal band that Jackie guessed was to go around Rose's head. "No, Jackie… She's…"

Jackie yelped, jumping away from Rose as she felt her skin being burned. Rose was _glowing._ Literally glowing in golden light. Jackie watched in wonder as the gold light seemed to slowly grow brighter around Rose's body. Rose let out an unconscious pained gasp.

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror. "Nononono! No. Rose!"

Jackie watched The Doctor immediately dropped the metal band, letting it clatter to the floor, and pressed both his palms on Rose's temples. Jackie was surprised that the burning didn't seem to affect him. She had to remind herself that the Doctor may look human, but he was far from it.

There was a moment of stillness, before Rose shot up out of her sleep, gasping for air with wide eyes. Her eyes were gold, shining so brightly that Jackie squinted determined not to look away. Rose's expression crumbled in pain though. A cry escaped her lips as her eyes crunched up. She would've fallen back onto the operation table, if the Doctor hadn't caught the back of her head with his hand.

"Rose!" Jackie cried, approaching her, but the moment her hands touched Rose's glowing skin, they burnt as if Rose was on fire. It surprised her when she glanced at her hands that they weren't even red.

The Doctor glanced quickly at Jackie, holding one hand out in warning. "Don't touch her. She will burn you."

She wanted to ask what he meant, but something about his desperate tone made her take a step back. Rose's life was on a balance. This was it, Jackie realised. If he couldn't succeed this moment, Rose was going to be lost.

* * *

When Rose woke, the first thing she felt was smearing pain through her head, her chest, her arms… everywhere. She felt like she was on fire. It coursed through her body, running with the blood. She could hear her heart beat wildly, screaming out in pain.

"Rose."

_Doctor._ Rose found that her mouth opened, but nothing came out. The pain. She was burning.

"Come on, Rose. Open your eyes."

Rose did just that.

She met the Doctor's gaze instantly, blinking slightly through blurred eyes. Everything seemed to have this golden haze over it. Through the fog Rose could see him. His face was tight with concern and fear, but his eyes held the same softness that Rose had always remembered.

Rose cried out a second time, barely able to keep her eyes open. "It… it h-hurts…"

"I know, I know," The Doctor said quickly. "But you need to pull it in, Rose. You need to think about bringing the pain into yourself."

What was he talking about? Rose wanted more than anything to push the pain away. To let it free. She just wanted it gone. "I-I… can't…"

"Yes, you can," The Doctor cut off. "Don't believe for a second that you can't."

As the seconds passed, Rose could feel the pain pushing out, seeping through her skin, ready to burst. She scrunched up her eyes, mentally and physically trying to bring the pain in. She felt it hover, pulling it in slightly, but Rose had to release her hold on it. It was just too hard.

"It's… It's hard… I can't…" Rose whispered wincing at the pain that continued to run through her body.

"No Rose," The Doctor said with slightly more force. "No, you can. You can do this."

Rose closed her eyes. She just wanted this to end. She just wanted the pain to go away.

"Rose Marion Tyler," The Doctor snapped, his tone filling with slight franticness. "Don't you dare give up. Not after all we've been through. I'm… I'm not going to lose you again."

Rose's eyes fluttered open, meeting the Doctor's once more. His expression had completely changed. The fear had seeped through, his jaw tight and eyes slightly narrowed, but his eyes were no longer soft. They were begging for her to stay with him. To not give in to the pain.

"You can do this," The Doctor emphasised softly. "I know you can."

Rose took a deep breathe, drawing all her concentration on the pain surrounding her body. She used every inch of her strength to pull it in. Slowly she felt the pain intensify, trying to break free.

She wasn't giving up that easy. Not now. She needed to live.

Rose tightened the grip she had on the pain, dragging it into herself. She took it in small steps, pulling, holding, pulling, holding. Slowly the pain was being drawn closer, becoming increasingly harder to deal with.

Time passed slowly. It could've been minutes, hours, days, months… _years_ and Rose wouldn't have known, but she held on. She still held on. For The Doctor's sake.

She strained with the effort, crying out in both agony and frustration. The pain inched into her, drawing further and further into her body and mind. Rose gritted her teeth at the effort, determined not to let it escape and to keep a firm grip on it.

And then it stopped.

Rose let out the breath, her body relaxing with relief. She had done it. It had vanished as if it had never been there. Rose found she could see a lot better; the golden haze had vanished from her eyes.

She felt The Doctor's arms around her in an instant, hugging her warmly. Rose closed her eyes contently, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt exhausted, heaving loudly. The hug was only momentarily, before he pulled back and placed a sustained kiss on her forehead.

"Rose, Rose, Rose," He muttered happily. "You brilliant, _brilliant _woman."

Rose let out a feeble laugh. She felt incredibly tired, only the last thing she wanted to do was sleep in a moment like this. The Doctor was here. She was alive. There was nothing she wanted to do more than stay awake.

"Rose?"

Rose turned her head carefully, blinking in confusion as she caught her mother's gaze some distance from the bed. Mum? What was she doing here? How… how didn't she find me?

"M-mum?"

Jackie glanced at the Doctor carefully, who nodded at her unanswered questions. Jackie suddenly rushed forward and engulfed her daughter in a tight hug. Rose was shocked more than anything.

"Oh, Rose. I thought I lost you," Jackie whispered.

Rose had a million questions running through her mind, but all of it didn't matter at the moment. Her mother found her. Rose was more than relieved.

"I'm… I'm ok," Rose whispered tiredly.

"You need to sleep," The Doctor said. While his tone was slightly authoritative, a grin was still stretched across his face.

Jackie pulled away, allowing her daughter the ability to lie down. Rose wasn't having a bar of it though, determined to stay awake as long as possible.

"N-no," Rose fought to say. She reached for the Doctor's hand who gave it to her more than willingly. "Don't… don't leave me."

The Doctor's eyes softened and his smile saddened ever so slightly. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

His words were completely sincere, beyond that… they were a promise and Rose knew it. Satisfied, she turned to her mother. Jackie brushed a hair out of her daughter's face, giving her a warm smile.

Rose's eyes fluttered to stay open. "Mum… I love you."

Jackie's eyes softened. "I love you too Rose. Rest sweetheart, you need it."

"'k," Rose barely whispered, closing her eyes and carefully rested her head back on the operating table.

She fell asleep with the two people she loved most by her side.

* * *

"You will stop!" Davros shouted, glaring at Donna and Jenny with raging fury. "Stop this at once!"

Captain Jack ran out of the TARDIS, carrying his bulky gun and held it up. Mickey grinned as the captain threw it to him. Man, Mickey loved big guns. He weighed in his hand, nodding to himself, before pointing it at Davros.

"Just stay right where you are, mister," Mickey said with a grin.

Captain Jack he pulled out his own, much smaller, hand gun and pointed it at Davros. Unlike the Dalek, Jack knew that this shot would be one that killed.

He kicked a whirling Dalek, sending it spinning to the corner of the room. "Outta the way!"

* * *

Martha let out a cry with joy as she pushed the helpless Dalek, sending it crashing into another of its species like dodgem cars.

Sarah Jane held out her hand to Martha, with a wide grin. "Sarah Jane Smith."

Martha laughed, clasped the offered hand. "Martha Jones."

"It's good to actually meet you in person," Sarah Jane said laughing.

Martha nodded enthusiastically. "You too!"

A Dalek spun wildly towards them. Martha glanced at Sarah Jane, who returned the gaze with a grin. Together they ran towards the Dalek, laughing as the pushed the killing machine in yet another uncontrollable direction.

* * *

"Off you go, Clom!" Jenny cried, grinning at Donna with her tongue poking through her teeth.

"Shallacatop!" Donna whooped happily continuing to stab the buttons before her expertly. "Pyrovillia!"

"Back home, Adopise 3!"

"Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted!"

Sarah Jane and Martha ran straight up to the two of them. Daleks continued to spin out of control in every direction. Of course, there were more important facts at the present that required more attention.

Like the fact that, apparently, the Doctor has a daughter.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what the hell is going on?!" Sarah Jane asked. Martha ran up to join the three of them, nodding in agreement.

"Well," Donna said looking at them as her fingers still controlled the panel before them. "The Doctor's hand soaked up the excess energy when Rose was being transformed…"

"Being _what?!_"Martha cried. Sarah Jane's raised her eyebrows.

"Rose has become a humanoid TARDIS," Jenny said mildly as if it was the most normal thing in the universe.

Donna nodded. "Yes, and the exposure to the heart of the TARDIS…"

"Caused The Doctor's hand," Jenny jumped in, flicking yet another couple of levers on the panel. "To become a bubbling mess of hyper active cells…"

Donna grinned. "_I _touched the hand. The hand quite literally exploded across the universe. Think about it! The Doctor's DNA dematerialising and exploding in every direction!"

"And _I _was the only one who felt it."

Martha's eyes widened in realisation. "Because you were born from the Doctor's DNA."

Sarah-Jane snapped her head between Jenny and Martha. "I'm sorry, _what?_"

Jenny shook her head. "Story for another time."

Donna's eyes sparkled. "BUT the DNA not only exploded around the universe, calling out to Jenny, but it fed back into _me! _But it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that extra little spark, kicking them into life (She gestured a hand to Davros who remained still with both Mickey's and Jack's guns trained on him) thank you, Davros!"

Davros glowered.

"Part Human…" Jenny chirped cheerfully.

"Part Time Lord!" Donna completed.

Jenny raised her hand enthusiastically and Donna slapped it.

"and I got the best bit of it all. I got a Time Lord's _mind_! In my head!" Donna cried happily, pointing to her temple

Martha observed between the two before her, her eyes glancing over to the TARDIS where the Doctor had disappeared with Rose. "So there's… _three_ of you?"

"_Three Doctors?!_" Mickey questioned, completely stumped.

A cheeky grin slipped onto Jack's lips. "Oh, I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now."

Everyone chose to pretend they didn't hear him.

Jenny shook her head. "No, I'm not like the Doctor. I'm not made completely from his DNA."

"What?" Martha blurted out. The statement just merely extended the list of questions in her mind.

"Spoilers!" Donna and Jenny cried at the same time, before turning and laughing at one another.

Martha decided that it easier for her to stay questioning and shook her head briefly to clear her thoughts. She frowned slightly, still trying to grasp her head around the situation. "D'you mean… she's like you, Jenny?"

Jenny shook her head, but her voice filled with pride. "No, I'm just biology; Donna's a brand new creation. An event! So unique that the Time Lines were converging on her. A Human Being with a Time Lord brain!"

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan!" Davros growled at the psychotic Dalek. "Why did you not foresee this?"

Dalek Caan giggled hysterically. "The Bad Wolf and the Doctor… rise from the ashes of the _doomed_ race…"

Jenny glanced at Caan carefully, realisation flashing in her eyes. "Ohh, I think he did. (She paused, creating sense in the situation) Something's been manipulating the Time Lines for ages. Getting Donna Noble and Rose Tyler to the right place at the right time."

Dalek Caan gave a song-like sigh. "This would always have happened; I only helped, Daughter of the Legends."

A knowing smile drifted across Jenny's face.

Davros gritted his teeth in fury. "You betrayed the Daleks!"

Suddenly Dalek Caan's voice was frighteningly serious, an odd sense of power seeping through his words. "I _saw _the Daleks. What we have done, throughout Time and Space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed: no more!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ah, did anyone catch the hint about Jenny's mother? :P REVIEW!**


	20. Journey's End: Part 9

**Yo,**

**So I've started watching Once Upon A Time. AMAZING! Seriously love it.**

**After this? 7 more chapters to go. I know so exciting.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxo xo**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 9

"_I will de-scend... to the Vault!"_

* * *

Jack was the first to catch the sign of the Supreme Dalek entering the vault. He readjusted his grip on his gun as the Dalek came into view, slowly lowering to the ground level.

"Heads up!" He called.

"Dav-ros!" The Supreme Dalek shouted, the best a Dalek could shout. "You have be-tray-ed us!"

Davros flinched, before pointing an accusing hand to the insane Dalek in the corner. "It was Dalek Caan!"

The Supreme Dalek didn't seem to care whose fault it was. "The Vault will be pur-ged! You will all be ex-ter-min-at-ed!"

As it landed on the ground level, The Dalek fired a single shot at the station. There was a decent explosion with the force flying both Donna and Jenny back a few metres.

"Mickey!" Jack shouted.

Mickey responded on cue, throwing the hefty gun at Jack. The Captain skilfully caught the gun with one hand and swung it around, aiming it at the Supreme Dalek.

"Like I was saying!" Jack cried clicking his gun. "Feel this!"

He shot a single beam at the Supreme Dalek watching in pleasure as it head burst, sending bits of metal flying in every direction.

* * *

The Doctor felt the TARDIS rock slightly, and he snapped his head up. Davros. Jenny. Donna. The others. They needed his help.

He turned to Jackie. "Stay with her. She needs to remain as calm as possible, alright?"

The Doctor moved towards the door, but Jackie was quick to catch his sleeve. "Doctor."

He looked to her, his throat tightening slightly. Jackie could see that he was once again scared about what she was going to ask him. Scared that she would hate him. She wasn't dumb. Jackie could see that whatever had happened to Rose, The Doctor blamed himself entirely.

"Were you serious?" Jackie asked, her tone soft. "Are you going to be there when she wakes up?"

For once, the Doctor didn't hesitate in his answer. "Of course."

Jackie let him go, watching the 900 year old Time Lord dash out of the medical bay. She sighed, turning to her daughter who lay peacefully on the operating table. Jackie pulled the Letter Diary out of the inside of her jacket, gazing at it intently. She ran her thumb over the red leather cover, smiling as she gazed back at Rose and squeezing her daughter's limp hand.

"That man loves you more than you know, Rose," She whispered softly, but was unable to stop a smile creeping onto her face.

* * *

Donna coughed, sitting up carefully on the ground. She watched has Jenny jumped to her feet and ran over to the smoking control panel. She examined the wreckage, giving a frustrated groan.

"We've lost the Magnatron!" Jenny cried out, as she pulled out a bunch of wires and began to re-wire the control panel.

Donna jumped to her feet, running over to the damage. "No! We were this close!"

"What's going on?!"

Everyone turned their focus to the TARDIS as The Doctor stepped out into the vault. Immediately, voices echoed through the room.

"Doctor!"

"Is Rose alright?"

"What happened?"

"How's Rose?"

The Doctor held out his hands as he stepped towards the anxious group. "Rose is fine. Jackie's with her. Now… I'm guessing the planets are all back."

"There's only one planet left," Donna piped, but she sighed when she checked the screen. "Ohh, guess which one?"

Jenny popped up. "Earth!" she chirped before dropping down out of sight again.

The Doctor pursed his lips, before his eyes brightened and he turned to Donna. "We can use the TARDIS. You two, create a stabiliser around the earth's atmospheric shell. We're towing it back home."

He immediately turned back the way he came and disappeared into the TARDIS.

* * *

"Holding Earth stability," Donna said carefully, eyeing the control panel before her as she prodded the controls without hesitation. "Maintaining atmospheric shell…"

Jenny jumped up, reaching over the massive board and selecting a wire. She pulled on it, taking the end and began twisting with another wire.

Suddenly Dalek Caan bubbling laughter filled the air. "The prophecy must complete."

Both Donna and Jenny looked at each other, pausing momentarily in their work.

Davros panicked. "Don't listen to him!"

"Hey," Jack snapped pocking Davros' shoulder with his gun. "Shut it you!"

Davros fell into silence, taking the threat seriously.

"I have seen the end of everything," Caan sung slowly. "It must surely happen, The Daughter of Time."

Jenny frowned, thinking through Caan's words. She turned to Donna. "He's right. Cos with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos."

Her jaw tightened in the realisation of what needed to be done. This wasn't just about fulfilling the prophecy though, Jenny knew that. She knew that if _someone _didn't stop them, The Doctor would eventually. Daleks were Daleks, designed and created by Davros himself to rid the universe of everything except themselves.

Jenny thought to her father's words. Her future father. The words he had said to her just before she came here.

"_When the time is right Jenny… You must save me."_

This wasn't just what was best for the universe, Jenny _knew _that this was what she need to do to save her Father. He had been through too much pain already. They've got to be stopped, before they caused anymore.

Donna's eyes flickered uncertainty. "No, but just wait for the Doctor…"

"No."

"Jenny…" Martha began.

Jenny's eyes flashed sadly, gazing between Donna and Martha. Her eyes closed briefly. "No, I have to do this. To save Dad. To save him from the pain."

Before either Donna or Martha could say anything, Jenny proceeded to snatch up two independent wires, her eyes slightly haunted. "Maximising Dalekenium power feeds… and, blasting them back!"

The wires sparked as they connected together. Suddenly, every Dalek in the vault screamed as one by one the tops were blown off.

* * *

The TARDIS rocked and the Doctor grabbed the controls, completely startled. "What?"

He didn't hesitate any longer, rushing out through the doors of the brilliant Time Machine once again.

The moment he stepped out, he immediately knew what had happened. The sight of the Daleks blowing up said everything and The Doctor couldn't help but let the horror slip onto his face. He turned his gaze accusingly to Jenny, gritting his teeth in rage. The whole Dalek Crucible rocked.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor shouted.

Jenny's gaze turned to him. It was full of pain, tears building in the corner of her eyes, but there was an aura of determination about her. Similar to one The Doctor had seen many times from Rose.

Jenny swallowed thickly. "Fulfilling the prophecy… and saving you."

Before The Doctor could even _think _about a reply, there was a jolt through the floor of the vault, knocking everyone off their feet. The Doctor quickly climbed to his feet, his expression pained, he turned his attention to the others. "Everyone! Get in the TARDIS, now!"

No one hesitated any longer. Jenny dropped the lethal wires, taking Donna's hand and pulling her into the TARDIS, Martha and Sarah Jane one step behind them.

As the Children of Time ran past, the Doctor counted them off in his head, making sure they were all here. "All of you inside! _Run!"_

Jack and Mickey abandoned their posts beside Davros, covering their heads as dust and parts of the ceiling began to collapse around them. They darted past the Doctor, disappearing safely into the depths of the TARDIS.

The Doctor flinched as a giant beam feel down, fire erupting momentarily from the ceiling. His gaze caught Davros over the other side of the vault, screaming in more rage rather than fear.

"Davros!" The Doctor called out over the explosions. "Come with me! I promise I can save you."

Davros made no move towards the TARDIS though. He merely stared at the Doctor in utter hatred, raising his finger and pointing it accusingly at him.

"Never forget, Doctor," Davros snarled. "_You_ did this. I name you, forever: You are the Destroyer of Worlds."

The Doctor felt the hit, his heart running cold for a moment. He stared at Davros for that small moment, but a crash to his left brought him back to reality. He couldn't wait anymore. The Doctor closing the doors behind him, but the guilt had already carved itself into his heart.

Outside, Davros unleased a roar of fury.

"The Bad Wolf and The Oncoming Storm are re-joined once more…The Legend will be reborn… and they will rise together," Dalek Caan sung over the rumble of the Crucible.

* * *

"Torchwood Hub! This is the Doctor! Are you receiving me?"

Gwen and Ianto jumped of their seats, darting to the screen in excitement. Gwen grinned as she saw the Doctor's face appear on the screen.

"Loud and clear!" She cried happily.

Ianto frowned. "Is Jack there?"

The Doctor grinned. "Can't get rid of him! (He frowned slightly, looking closer into the screen) Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

Gwen frowned, wondering how on earth this had any relevance to their situation. "Yep, all the way back to the 1800s… why?"

The Doctor nodded to himself. "Spacial genetic multiplicity… funny old world (he shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts) Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator! And send all the power to me!"

Ianto nodded enthusiastically. "Doing it now, sir!"

As Ianto moved off to another computer to fire up the Rift, Gwen frowned at the Doctor again. "What's that for?"

* * *

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith! This is the Doctor!"

Luke jumped of his spot on the step, rushing to Mister Smith as the Doctor's face appeared on the screen.

"Is Mum there?!" He asked anxiously. "We saw the Crucible explode, is she all right?"

The Doctor grinned on the screen. "Oh, she's fine and dandy. Now Mr Smith, I want you to harness the Rift Power and loop it around the TARDIS, got that?"

The computer beeped a negative sound. "I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS basecode numerals."

The Doctor frowned deeply. "Blimey, that's gonna take a while…"

Luke watched as his Mum suddenly appeared on the screen to stand beside the Doctor. He smiled, happy to see that his mother wasn't harmed.

"No, let me!" She told the Doctor, before turning to the screen with an excited grin. "K9! Out you come!"

K9 materialised beside Luke's side, his tail wagging methodically. "Affirmative Mistress!"

The Doctor's grin widened. "Oh, good dog! K9, give Mr Smith the basecode!

K9 approached Mr Smith, attaching himself to the computer. "Master! TARDIS basecode now being transferred. The process is simple!"

* * *

"Right then! Now you lot," The Doctor cried out to his team within the TARDIS. They all looked expectantly at him.

He stepped towards Sarah Jane, taking her hand and placing it on one of the levers of the TARDIS. "Sarah, hold that down…" She did just that.

The Doctor quickly moved to Mickey, pointing at a handle that needed turning. "Take that handle Mickey." He followed the Doctor's request without hesitation.

The Doctor turned to everyone, excitement bouncing through him. "Cos d'you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place? Martha, keep that level with the green light."

Martha curled her hand over the lever, unable to help but let a grin slip over her face.

"She's designed to have six pilots," He said to everyone, before gesturing to himself. "And I have to do it single handed! (He pointed to a lever) Jack, keep that steady."

Jack chuckled as he took hold of a handle.

"But not anymore! Now we can fly this old girl…"

The Doctor turned to Donna, but she already had her hand on the necessary control. The Doctor just grinned at her and she gave an eager one in return.

… like she's meant to be flown!" The Doctor continued, taking his place in front of the screen. He leant forward over the control board, eyeing the Children of Time. For this one moment, they didn't look like soldiers. They didn't look like what Davros had described. They weren't weapons. They weren't warriors nor fighters. They just looked like normal people.

They were human beings and The Doctor was proud of each and every one of them.

"We've got the Torchwood Rift, looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home!"

"Yeah!" Jack cried. Donna gave a whoop causing everyone to laugh with bubbly excitement.

The Doctor placed his hand on the central leaver. "Right then! Off we go!"

* * *

Jenny was the only one who had left the console room. She knew fully well that they were returning everyone home now. Jenny knew that she herself was probably due to return back to her original timeline.

There was one thing she had to do first though. This wasn't something her Mum or Dad suggested, which meant they probably didn't know what she was about to do, but she felt that she _needed_ to do it.

She carefully pushed open the door into the infirmary, poking her head in first. There, on the operating table lay Rose, fast asleep. Jackie sat beside her, her eyes solely fixed on her daughter.

Jenny pushed the door open wider. At the creak of the door, Jackie snapped her gaze up, but her eyes darkened slightly as they lay on the Doctor's daughter.

"Hello," Jackie said with almost forced politeness.

Jenny didn't hear her though. She could only just stare at the older woman, expression one of utter awe. She was meeting her favourite Idol. A woman she had only heard in stories and shown in photographs.

"You're… Jackie Tyler," Jenny whispered, her voice in complete admiration.

Jackie frowned. "Who are you?"

Jenny stepped forward, a grin stretching across her face. Jackie's frown deepened slightly, gazing at the young girl before her in confusion, but Jenny didn't care. This was _Jackie. The _Jackie Tyler. Oh, how Jenny had heard so many things about her. The stories. This was the woman who raised Rose.

The brilliant Jackie Tyler. The only person in the universe who could slap The Doctor… besides Rose of course. And Donna. And River.

"I know you're worried about her," Jenny whispered softly, momentarily looking down at Rose. "I know how much you care about Rose… But she if going to be amazing and fantastic and you absolutely nothing to worry about. _Dad _loves her so much. More than anyone he has ever known."

Jackie's expression softened. Jenny could feel the acceptance from her and it made her almost want to burst with happiness.

"How… how do you know this?" Jackie said carefully.

Jenny bit her lip, reaching forward and clasping the woman's hand. Jackie stared down at their connected hands in confusion, but when she raised her gaze Jenny's eyes shone with happy tears.

"Because…" Jenny began, her face breaking into a grin. "I'm from _their _future. I'm their daughter."

Jackie stared at the younger girl. Jenny watched as Jackie, her _grandmother_, slowly gasped. Jackie's eyes scanned her like she was under a microscope and began to see the hints of Rose in her expression, in her hair, in her structure, even in her eyes. A smile stretched across her face, her free hand rising to cover her mouth. It wasn't long before tears pricked in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh," Jackie whispered softly.

Jenny could see how everything fell into place. She could see that Jackie understood. Jenny gave a small laugh, tears trailing from her eyes. Jackie's hand reached up and cupped the cheek of her granddaughter. This was _Rose's _daughter.

"I feel so old," Jackie mumbled sniffling.

Jenny laughed again. "Oh believe me, I'm older."

Jackie shook her head in disbelief, but nothing, _absolutely _nothing could take away her beaming smile.

_Her _granddaughter.

"I can see them in you," Jackie said softly. She gave a small laugh. "They are really going to be amazing… aren't they."

Jenny nodded enthusiastically. "I have all these stories. They are brilliant and amazing…"

"Tell me about their future," Jackie cut over. "What are some of the incredible things they do?"

Jenny's eyes danced as she grinned, her tongue poking through her teeth. "Well, there was this one time when Dad received a telepathic message in a psychic box from a long dead time lord…"

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**Well, i couldn't let Jackie go without Jenny meeting her Grandmother! REVIEW!**


	21. Journey's End: Part 10

**Yo,**

**So this is a bit of a fill in chapter, not much changed here. That's cool. Seriously, we are not far off the ending and i am planning on a sequel.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 10

Jackie couldn't think she could be happier listening to her granddaughter enthusiastically spill out the endless adventures of The Doctor and Rose. Some made her laugh, others made her sober, but Jackie could hear the pride for her parents in every word Jenny said. Even in the mistakes that they made… or they are going to make. The losses they had and are going to have.

"… and then Amy snatched it off his head and River shot it before he could say anything!"

Jackie couldn't help but laugh and she did so heartily. She shook her head, meeting Jenny's gaze. "That is so like him."

Jenny grinned also. "I know. Oh, he was in such a foul mood. He was so devastated that he dragged Rose to Turkey to buy another one."

Jackie shook her head once more. She could believe it. Jackie's eyes drifted down to Rose, playing through her mind all the stories Jenny had told her. Rose still lay on the operating table, but Jackie had placed a puffy pillow under her head and a thick woollen blanket over her body (Jackie reasoned that she would have to be cold in that hideous hospital gown).

"You're going to be amazing," Jackie reassured her.

She knew she was going to leave Rose. As a mother, Jackie knew that this was where Rose belonged. In the TARDIS, with the Doctor traveling the stars. Jackie had always pictured Rose having a fantastic career… She never expected her to be a time traveller… a defender of worlds.

But Jackie couldn't be more proud.

She ran her hand over the red leather book in her before placing it on the bedside table, gazing at its thick pages. Jackie also extracted the small velvet bag of possessions from her inside jacket pocket and placed it on top of the book.

Jenny gasped catching sight of the red book for the first time. "That's Mum's book!"

Jackie turned to her in confusion and Jenny collected herself. "Mum told me all about you. She read all those letter to me and I remember every single one of them."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Which one do you like the most?"

Jenny thought for a moment before a knowing smile slipped onto her face. "The one where you give some suggestions on baby names."

Jackie chuckled. "And which name do you like the best?"

"Melody," Jenny said with a smile. "I like Melody."

There was a moment of silence between them. Jackie looked at Jenny carefully and seeing that smile on her face she knew that there was something Jenny wasn't saying…

"How is she?"

Jackie glanced up to see Mickey breathing slightly heavy, giving a clear sign that he had run to this room. Jenny looked at Mickey also, before turning and patting Jackie's hand.

"I'll see you later," Jenny said quietly. Jackie nodded with a grin.

With that, Jenny left Jackie alone, closing the door behind her. Mickey frowned after her, clearly confused about why the supposably 'Doctor's Daughter' would want to talk to Jackie. She didn't blame him, but was thankful when he didn't ask questions. Jackie left Rose's side momentarily to bring Mickey into a hug. He returned it, before pulling back and looking at Rose's peaceful form.

"Is she alright?" Mickey asked. His tone clearly expressed his concern.

"You know Rose," Jackie said, admiring her daughter, the stories Jenny was telling flying through her mind. "Can't back away from anything without a fight."

Mickey chuckled, bringing a chair over to sit down with Jackie. For a moment there was silence, until finally Mickey let out a small sigh.

"She's staying isn't she," He whispered.

Jackie gave him a smile. "That's not a question."

Mickey nodded. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before sighing again. "I'm not going back either."

"Why?"

Mickey shrugged. "Well, now that my gran's gone… I'm ready to start a new life now. I'm ready to start over. Jack's already offered me a place in Torchwood… I thought, why not?"

Jackie smiled, taking his hand. "You are a great kid. You deserve a fresh start."

"I'm worried about you though," Mickey said honestly. "Will you be ok? Without Rose and me, I mean?"

"Oh Mickey," Jackie grinned. "I maybe aging, but I'm not that old."

* * *

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, grinning at the sight of the park. Earth. Back safe and sound. People everywhere were celebrating. Running around. Hugging strangers. As much as they didn't know it, The Doctor knew just how much humans relied on one another.

Scratch that. There wasn't one species in the cosmos that didn't need someone to rely on.

As The Doctor pondered on that though, Sarah Jane stepped out of the TARDIS. She glanced around the park, unable to help but smile at the surroundings. When she turned back to The Doctor, he was already looking at her with a grin across his face. Sarah Jane gave him a knowing smile in return.

"So… you and Rose, eh?"

The Doctor's grin dropped suddenly, his expression turning hesitant. A hand immediately rose to scratch the back of his neck. "Ah, well… Sarah…"

Sarah Jane shook her head, not wanting to hear it. "It's alright Doctor. I've moved on." A blissful smile appeared on her face as her thoughts drifted. "I've got my son now. He's a brilliant boy."

"I'm glad," The Doctor said honestly, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Sarah Jane glanced up at him, grinning. The Doctor couldn't help but grin back. Suddenly he brought Sarah Jane into a hug. Sarah Jane returned it with a laugh.

"You should come and meet him some time," Sarah Jane asked as she let the Doctor go. "Christmas?"

The Doctor gave a small grin. "Sarah Jane, you know something always happens at Christmas."

Sarah Jane smiled genuinely, but gave no response to his statement. "Rose too. Tell her that she's most welcome to come and visit any time she wants."

His grin faulted slightly and this time he didn't say anything.

She eyed him carefully, seeming to sense the deep conflict on the topic of Rose. Sarah Jane opened her mouth, preparing to give her opinion on the issue, but immediately chose against it. Instead she choose different words.

"Y'know, you act like such a lonely man," She whispered softly. She patted his chest. "But look at you. (Sarah Jane grinned) You've got the biggest family on Earth!"

The Doctor frowned slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sarah Jane cut him off, raising a hand. "Gotta go! He's only 14. Long story. And thank you!"

The Doctor smiled and gave a wave. "Goodbye Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane jogged off, giving a final responding wave. The Doctor watched his former companion with slight admiration. Jack, of course, took this as an opportunity to try and sneak past the Doctor. It failed.

"Hang on you!" The Doctor cried, snatching Jack's wrist and fishing out his sonic screwdriver. He immediately flipped the cover off the vortex manipulator causing Jack to groan. The Doctor gave him a disapprovingly look as his soniced the device. "What have I told you? No teleports."

Martha chuckled as she stepped out of the TARDIS and stood beside Jack. The Doctor clicked off his screwdriver, turning his attention to Martha. "Oh, and Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen… thing. Save the world, one more time."

Martha nodded, agreeing with him completely. "Consider it done."

Jack gave the Doctor a formal sault which the Doctor nodded to in respect. Martha gave the Doctor a final grin before the two of them turned and walked causally down the park.

The Doctor had to do a double take when Mickey stepped out of the TARDIS. He began to follow Jack and Martha.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked, confused.

Mickey halted in his steps giving a small sigh as he turned around to face the Doctor.

"I'm not stupid Doctor," He said seriously. "I can work out what's going to happen next."

The Doctor opened his mouth, but Mickey cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Don't get me wrong, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my Gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last year's living in a mansion! (Mickey chuckled at fond memories) But there's nothing left for me there, now. Certainly not Rose."

The Doctor shifted, slightly uneasy about as yet again the topic of Rose was brought up. He coughed, choosing to brush over it. "What will you do?"

Mickey grinned. "Anything! Brand new life! Just you watch me! See ya, boss."

At that Mickey turned and jogged to catch up with Martha and Jack. "Hey guys, wait up!"

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**A little bit of foreshadowing there... :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Journey's End: Part 11

**Yo,**

**So life is awesome. I have my last exam on Wednesday. Chinese SL. Blah! I like chinese, but the exams SUCK!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo x**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 11

When Jackie stepped out onto the beach, she let out a groan and throwing her hands into the air. "Well, fat lot of good, this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway!"

"Norway?!" Jenny cried, stepping out of the TARDIS also. "Why on earth Nor…?" She paused, glancing around. "Oooooh! _This _is Bad Wolf Bay?!" She gave a squeal spinning around. "Oh it's beautiful!"

Jackie gave her one of her well known 'are you kidding me' looks. "As I said back of beyond."

The Doctor stepped out behind his daughter, as Jackie gazed around Bad Wolf Bay with distaste. She gave a sigh. "I'll have to phone Pete, he's on the nursery run tonight."

While Jenny was awestruck, admiring the view around her, Jackie turned and faced the Doctor, who was leaning against the TARDIS door. His eyes were down cast, looking positively guilty. Jackie huffed at the sight of him, determined to cheer him up. "I was pregnant, remember? (She smiled happily) Had a little baby boy."

The Doctor raised his eyes, smiling slightly at the attempt to lighten the tense mood. "Brilliant… What did you call him?"

"Doctor."

The Doctor blinked, mildly pleased with her answer. "Really?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "No, you plum. He's called Tony."

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, his tone dropping slightly. "Tony Tyler? Okay… Nice."

"Tony?!" Jenny cried excitedly. "Oh Rose told me all about him. He can't be very old yet, yeah? I bet his…"

"Jenny."

She stopped talking and spun around to face her father. The Doctor gave a sad smile. "I need to talk to Jackie… alone."

Jenny sobered instantly, knowing exactly what The Doctor needed to talk about. She turned to Jackie and gave her a final hug. Jackie held her granddaughter just as tightly, imprinting the memory of this moment.

"I'm _so _glad I met you," Jenny whispered.

"Me too, Jenny," Jackie whispered. "Me too."

Jenny pulled back, giving her grandmother one final grin before jogging back to the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped out onto the beach to allow Jenny passage into the TARDIS and closed the door after she had disappeared inside.

He hesitated, glancing at Jackie carefully. Rose's mother waited patiently, knowing that this was difficult for The Doctor.

"Jackie…" He began, pausing slightly. "Rose… isn't human anymore."

"I guessed that much," Jackie said with a smile.

"She's… well," The Doctor said softly. "Rose is a TARDIS."

Jackie's eye brows rose, glancing at the blue box that framed The Doctor's figure. "What? Is she going to turn into a Police Box?"

"What-No. Nonono," The Doctor said stepping out of the TARDIS and approaching Jackie. He licked his lips nervously. "She's a… humaniod TARDIS. She… well, there will be many things Rose'll be able to do. She'll be able to travel through time. Analyse time lines. Manipulate the Space Time Vortex. Possibly change form…" He paused, his eyes turning nervous.

"But… Jackie, she won't be able to survive here," The Doctor said softly. "It's the wrong universe. It's hasn't got the same rift energy. She can't… She won't…"

Jackie placed a hand on The Doctor's shoulder, giving a small smile. "Doctor, it's alright."

He took a deep breathe, apologies pressed onto his face. "You won't be able to see her again."

"And I know that," Jackie said seriously. "Doctor, when my daughter went missing for three months, I had no idea what to think. Pete and I searched every corner of the universe to find that she wasn't even _in _the same universe. (She smiled) The next thing I see is her beside you… exactly where she wanted to be all along."

Jackie let go of his shoulder, nodding to the TARDIS. "You take good care of my daughter Doctor. You're the best thing that ever happened to her."

The Doctor didn't know what to say. So he just stared, feeling the over whelming urge to apologise. Profusely. He was about to, but immediately stopped when Jackie's hand connected with his cheek.

"OW!" The 900 year old Time Lord cried out, staring at Rose's mother in shock. "What was that for?!"

Jackie shrugged light heartedly. "I dunno. For something you'll do in the future no doubt."

The Doctor mumbled something under his breathe, rubbing his cheek in annoyance.

"I've left her something on the bedside table in the medical bay, so make sure she gets it," Jackie said backing up with a smile on her face. "And for god sakes, whatever you do! _Don't _name my grandchildren after me!"

He didn't even realise that his jaw had dropped until Jackie burst out laughing and gave him a final wave. The Doctor watched her go, running a hand through his hair as he stepped back into the TARDIS. He admitted he slightly disturbed by what Jackie might be imagining him _doing _to her daughter…

* * *

As The Doctor closed the doors to the TARDIS, he watched with growing sadness as Donna rushed around, taking the time machine into flight. The time rotor moved up and down as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex. The Doctor steadily made his way up the ramp and stood beside Jenny who bore a similar expression of sympathy.

Donna grinned at him, rushing around the TARDIS controls happily. "I thought, since Rose is still healing, we could try the planet the relaxing planet Felspoon! Just cos... what a good name! (She gave a joyful laugh) Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway, in the breeze, mountains that move, can you imagine?"

The Doctor watched her sadly as her face vanished behind the main screen. "and how d'you know that?"

Donna's head poked out from behind the screen, her eyes wide with excitement as pointed to her head. "Cos it's in your head! And if it's in your head, it's in mine!"

She moved around the controls again, steadying a lever. The Doctor followed her carefully, his expression becoming more concerned by the second. Jenny on the other hand remained where she was, biting her lip.

"And how does that feel?" He asked softly.

"Brilliant!" She whooped. "Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain!"

"D'you know," Donna said mildly. "You could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment-links and superceding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary… (She finally broke free of the trance) I'm fine!"

The Doctor watched her, his gut twisting. She wasn't fine and she knew it. He didn't say anything though. The Doctor continued to watch his best friend breakdown from the inside out.

He wondered if this was how he acted when he tried to pretend everything was fine when it wasn't. That thought brought a miserable wave through him.

"Naaah," Donna said, keeping her eyes on the controls. "Never mind Felspoon. You and Rose need a date. Some place special. Like meeting Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester? Charlie Brown?"

_Oh Donna._

She quickly shook her head, righting herself. "No, no, he's not real, he's fiction, friction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton…"

Donna cried out, one hand clutching her head and the other holding herself steady on the control panel. Her face dropped the mask and the fear seeped through her eyes. "Oh my god."

The Doctor stepped towards her hesitantly. "D'you know what's happening?"

Donna stiffened. "Yeah…"

He watched her carefully, speaking softly. "There's never been a Human-Time Lord metacrisis…" He paused. "You know why."

It wasn't a question. Donna bowed her head. "Because there can't be."

The Doctor took a step closer, but Donna back away from him. He felt his hearts clench at the utterly terrified expression on her face. She was terrified of him.

"I want to stay," Donna said softly, tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

"You can."

They both simultaneously turned to Jenny. The Doctor's daughter stepped forward hesitantly, her gaze switching between her father and his best friend.

"You can't Dad, but I… I can let you keep your memories Donna," Jenny said carefully, taking a more confident step forward. "You have to trust me."

"Jenny…" The Doctor began. He was about to tell her that it was impossible. If Donna wanted to live, her memories had to be erased. There was no other choice.

Jenny shook her head. "No Dad, you have to trust me. I can do this."

"But there is no way…"

"_You_ told me I could do this," Jenny snapped.

That instantly shut the Doctor up. He had guessed by the way Jenny seemed to know about some of his other companions that she was from his future. Of course, it had only been a theory, but these words proved that Jenny… this Jenny was indeed from his future.

The Doctor stared at his daughter, unsure about what she was planning. He watched her approach Donna with the upmost of determination. Jenny took a deep breath and placed her hands on Donna's temples. "Do you trust me?"

Donna nodded, tears streaming down her eyes. With that reassurance, The Doctor watched Jenny close her eyes.

Externally, nothing happened. There was no shift in the air around them. No bright light or surge of energy, but the Doctor could see the battle before him between his daughter and his best friend. The way Jenny gritted her teeth, her eyes closed tightly. The way Donna clutched Jenny's wrists like a life line.

Finally Jenny gasped, her eyes flying open. Donna crumbled to the ground, taking Jenny down with her. While Donna slipped unconscious, Jenny rolled onto her back, panting loudly as if she had run a hundred miles.

The Doctor began to approach, but Jenny held up her hand tiredly. "No," she croaked. Jenny swallowed thickly, heaving. "Get… Donna back to her house. Quick!"

Trusting her instantly, The Doctor silently busied himself to setting the TARDIS' course. He rushed around the console, his hands moving quickly as he flipped the correct switches and adjusted the right leavers. He couldn't help but give an uncertain glance towards Donna who hadn't moved an inch.

Luckily that TARDIS was already set in the right timeline and only had to travel several kilometres to the southwest to arrive at In front of Donna's house. When a boom echoed through the TARDIS, signalling their arrival, Jenny sat up on her elbows.

"Get her out of the TARDIS," Jenny got out through her heavy breathing.

The Doctor hesitated, opening his mouth to say something. His expression was full of nothing but concern and worry for both his daughter and Donna.

"Now Dad!" Jenny cried, not particularly in the mood for arguing with her father.

Without a word he bent down and scooped Doona up in his arms. The Doctor gave a careful glance towards where Jenny lay, but this time he didn't hesitate to follow her orders. He strode down the ramp and exited the TARDIS quickly.

* * *

The moment Wilfred heard the TARDIS materialising, he was on his feet and rushing out the door. He passed Sylvia, who stared at him like he was mad.

Wilfred gestured outside, his grin a mile wide. "That must be her!"

He opened the front door, scanning the street for his granddaughter. "Donna!"

Across the road The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, Donna limp in his hands. His expression was desperate, contorted with what could only be described as fear. Wilfred stared, his happiness dropping. "Donna?"

"Help me," The Doctor pleaded.

* * *

Wilfred watched The Doctor lay Donna gently down on her bed. After making sure that she was comfortable, he dashed out of the room.

"I'll be back," The Doctor said quickly, without gazing at either of them.

Wilfred followed the Doctor to the top of the stairs watching the man skip down them speedily. He disappeared out the front door with a flurry of his coat.

"Sylvia," Wilfred said quietly. "Stay with Donna."

Whether Sylvia planned to respond to that or not, Wilfred wasn't sure because he was after the Doctor in an instant. By the time he had reached front door though, The Doctor had already vanished inside the TARDIS.

For a moment Wilfred was worried that The Doctor was going to leave her behind. That she was just going to be left there, but that fear dissolved when Wilfred realised that the TARDIS wasn't materialising. If the Doctor had planned to leave her behind, he would've left in a hurry.

When the TARDIS door's opened a second time, The Doctor walked out with another woman. This girl was younger with roughed up blonde hair and, unlike Donna, she was partially conscious. The Doctor stumbled out of the TARDIS and one of the girl's arms was wrapped around his shoulder. As they slowly staggered towards Wilfred's house, the TARDIS' doors swung closed by themselves.

Wilfred walked quickly over to them. The girl raised her head and a feeble smile lifted onto her face. "Oh… hello Wilfred."

Wilfred frowned at the girl. He glanced at The Doctor in confusion only to be surprised when the Time Lord's own expression matched his own.

Finally, The Doctor sighed. "Wilf… this is Jenny."

Wilfred took Jenny's other arm and swung it over his shoulder. "Hello Jenny."

Jenny gave him a tired smile, but said nothing. Wilfred guessed that she was too exhausted to say anything at the moment. So silently, the three of them staggered towards the house.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**Yeah, so a little bit of a change. You'll work out what's happened to Donna in the next week! REVIEW!**


	23. Journey's End: Part 12

**Yo!**

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in 3 weeks. My computer had to be given back to the school, so I'm currently posting off my home computer. Sigh. Good bye Chucky Mc Chucky. I'll be getting a computer hopefully next week. Hopefully.**

**We don't have long to go on this story. Only 4 chapters left. It's kinda sad that its ending. There is a sequal on its way, but I'm a little slow on the uptake. it is comping though!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

The Time Experiment

Journey's End – Part 12

Sylvia had offered The Doctor tea as he sat Jenny down carefully on the couch, but he kindly refused. The girl on the other hand asked if she could have some, so Sylvia took it upon herself to be hospitable to their guests.

Wilfred watched the Time Lord carefully. The Doctor was fussing over Jenny, despite her attempts to convince him that she fine. Wilfred could see The Doctor's worry over the girl and while he didn't understand _why _the girl was so exhausted, he suddenly realised that despite this man before him being a time travelling alien who lived in a box that was bigger on the inside, he really was just a man when it all came down to it.

A man who forced himself to carry the responsibility of the entire universe.

"You should get some sleep you know," The Doctor said to Jenny passing her a pillow. "If you just did what I think you did…"

"_Dad_," Jenny whined pushing the pillow away. "I'm 213. I can take care of myself." She glanced at Wilfred. "And besides I think they deserve to know what's wrong with Donna."

The Doctor pursed his lips together, but reluctantly placed the pillow back in its original position. Wilfred glanced between the two of them, mildly amused by their exchange. _So The Doctor had a daughter_, Wilfred thought to himself.

Wait… did she just say _213?!_

Sylvia had returned with a tray of tea and despite The Doctor's refusal, she had made him a cup too. Jenny took her mug with a thank you, cradling the warmth in her hands.

Once everyone had settled, The Doctor explained to both Sylvia and Wilfred the situation and they listened intently, their expressions filling with worry. Wilfred could see how he was trying to hide his worry in his voice, but was failing. It was only when Jenny placed a hand on his forearm did he seem to gain enough reassurance to finish the story.

"She took my mind, into her own head, but that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge." He shook his head slightly. "It was killing her."

Wilfred glanced at the stairs momentarily. "But she'll get better now?"

The Doctor nodded his head to the girl beside him. "You'll have to ask Jenny that."

Jenny shifted, placing her mug on the tea table as she realised it was her turn to talk. "Wilf… I managed to extract the Doctor's mind without damaging her own. It was… difficult, and certainly a challenge, but if I wasn't there… The Doctor would've had to wipe her mind, completely. Every trace of him, or the TARDIS, anything they did together, anywhere they went... would've had to go."

Wilfred glanced at The Doctor to find him looking at the ground. He seemed almost thoughtful, as if silently fitted pieces of a puzzle together. The Doctor nodded to himself, coming up with some kind of conclusion in his mind.

"So… she is ok then?" Wilfred asked. "She'll remember?"

Jenny bit her lip. "Yes… she will, but she won't ever be able to travel through time again. She won't be able to step onto the TARDIS because the centre of the explosion. While I have removed the Doctor's mind from her own, there are still traces of his DNA in the TARDIS and they will remain there for centuries, if not millennia. One step on the ship and his mind will invade her own again."

There was a slight silence between the four of them. They all knew Donna would be devastated to hear that news, but it was far better than the alternative.

"She won't like it," Wilfred said more to himself.

"There is no other choice," The Doctor whispered. He gave a small sigh. "I just want you to know... That there are worlds out there, safe in the sky, because of her. That there are people, living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, even if she never sees them again."

He took a small moment, taking a deep breathe in to centre himself, before smiling softly. "And for one moment. One shining moment. She was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."

"She still is," Sylvia argued. "She's my daughter."

The Doctor nodded. He thought back to all the times Donna had thought she wasn't important. All the time he proved her wrong. "Then maybe you should tell her that, once in a while."

"What are you going to do?" Wilfred asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who have you got?"

The Doctor hesitated, almost unsure about how to answer. It was Jenny who beamed, her eyes sparkling in a way she could've only have inherited from her father. "He's got Rose."

He snapped he head to her giving her an almost questioning gaze, but she merely beamed at him, her expression showing nothing but the truth. Sudden warmth filled him. Yes. He wasn't alone. He had Rose. _His _Rose who was sleeping soundly in the TARDIS, waiting for him.

Sarah Jane was right. Mickey was right. They were all right, when the Doctor was wrong. He really did need her.

Maybe the universe didn't hate him so much after all.

"Rose…Tyler?" Sylvia asked, slightly astonished.

The Doctor frowned. "Yeah…"

"She was here!" Wilfred said, slightly excited. "She was trying to find you. Covered in all that goo and-and dressed in a hospital gown. Is she alright? How is she?"

"Rose is fine," The Doctor said softly, a miniscule smile lifting on his face. "She's… perfect."

Wilfred eyed the Doctor slightly.

"DOCTOR!"

All four of them jumped as Donna's voice boomed through the house. There was the quick thud of heavy footsteps before Donna tumbled into the room. Her hair was ratty while her face was red and frantic.

Her eyes met the Doctor, but before he could even say anything, she launched herself at him.

"You stupid idiot of a Space Man!" She practically screamed, squeezing him tightly before pulling back, her eyes narrowing one him. "Don't you dare scare me like that again, you hear me?!"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth completely dumbstruck. Jenny on the other hand giggled.

Donna turned to Jenny before hurling herself at the girl. She didn't even notice her foot fly up and hit Jenny's mug, spilling tea all over the coffee table. "And YOU! You are brilliant!"

Jenny hugged the enthusiastic Donna back. "_You're _the one who saved the universe."

Donna pulled back, sitting herself between father and daughter, a beaming smile on her face. She took one of Jenny's hands in her own, giving it a tight squeeze. "But you… you saved me."

The younger Time Lord, grinned, glancing at her father. "What can I say? I get it from my Dad."

The Doctor picked up his mug of tea with one hand leaning against the back of the couch. His expression was almost smug as he met his daughters gaze. A flash of wisdom passed over The Doctor's face, showing his true age for a split moment.

"No, you get it from your mother."

Jenny's expression dropped into one of fear, but The Doctor merely sipped his tea, undisturbed. His Daughter swallowed thickly, her expression one full of hesitation and dread. The Doctor gave her a small nod. He knew… and the timelines were safe.

Donna on the other hand didn't even hear The Doctor, her mind was still wrapping around the fact that she was alive, safe and could remember everything. She grinned at the two aliens either side of her. "So! Where to next? I was serious about Felspoon. That place sounds _amazing!"_

A sober vibe filled the air. Jenny glanced away, her hands fiddling her cargo pants. The Doctor wasn't much better, staring down at his mug. Even Wilf and Sylvia couldn't meet Donna's gaze.

Finally, Donna sensed that something was wrong. She frowned, glancing between Jenny and The Doctor, then at her mother and grandfather. "What is it? What's wrong?"

* * *

"There is no way…?"

"No, Donna. I'm sorry."

Donna's enthusiasm had vanished. She stared blankly at the coffee table, her legs curled up underneath her and a mug of tea in one hand. Jenny sat beside her, biting her lip as she gripped Donna's other hand.

The Doctor drowned the last of his tea, staring at the empty mug. He knew he shouldn't blame himself, but the guilt still rose up within him. Donna would never be able to see the stars again. He could never show her Felspoon, or the Rome in the 1st century…or anywhere. She was stuck here on earth.

"Can't I… but…" Donna's voice cracked as she desperately tried to hold back her tears.

The Doctor placed a hand on her wrist, squeezing it briefly. "Donna. We are lucky you can remember. If it wasn't for Jenny…"

Donna waved a hand in him. "I know, I know… I just… (She gave a shrug) I guess I'm just whinging."

The slight humour released some of the tension in the sober room. The Doctor gave his best friend a grin which she was able to meet with a small one of her own.

Suddenly, Donna snapped her head up to The Doctor. "Rose. Rose is still in the TARDIS!"

The Doctor didn't even notice the happy smile that spread slowly across his face. "She's fine Donna. She won't wake up for another hour or so."

"I'd like to meet her," Donna said definitely. "Properly I mean."

His smile hesitated as Rose's experiences from the past month flashed through his mind. She was heavily damaged both inside and out. The Doctor swallowed, giving a small shake of his head. "Not… not yet. Rose… has been through a lot. She needs time to heal properly."

Wilf nodded. "She looked pretty hurt."

"Stained my pillows with all that…" Sylvia began before she was elbowed in the ribs by Wilfred. The Doctor thankfully didn't take much notice of her words.

What The Doctor didn't fail to notice how Jenny's lips pressed tighter together and a twitch of anger boiled in her eyes. Her hand also seemed to grip her knee tighter, her knuckles turning white.

Donna nodded sympathetically, her eyes searching for something in The Doctor's. "She's special that one."

He looked away, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Yeah… well…"

"Dad."

All the eyes in the room feel on Jenny. Her gaze held understanding. She knew that The Doctor was avoiding Rose. Yes, she was safe inside the TARDIS. Yes, the Space Time Vortex had stabilised inside her.

The Doctor was scared. So terribly scared of what to say, what to do, how to act… And Jenny could see right through him.

"You should be with her," Jenny whispered.

There was a small stretch of silence, before Donna slapped his arm. "Listen to your daughter. Be a man and go to her."

The Doctor opened his mouth, but closed it again. They were right. He couldn't avoid the situation any longer. He gave a heavy sigh, looking at Donna carefully. "Will you be alright?"

Donna playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Of course I will, but I'm warning you…" A finger pointed directly at him, her eyes narrowed in a challenging expression. "…I want to properly meet this love of your life. So if you don't return before the year without a real introduction, I'll have your head. Got that Spaceman?"

Despite the truth in the threat, The Doctor smiled at his best friend. "It seems like I don't have a choice."

Donna eyed him meticulously before nodding. "Good."

The Doctor stood, as did the rest of the group. The mugs of tea were abandoned on the coffee table as they silently and solemnly they made their way to the front of the house. There was a slight awkwardness in the silence, until Jenny wrapped her arms around Donna's neck.

The Doctor eyed his daughter and his companion as Jenny whispered something in Donna's ear. Donna pulled back sharply, eyeing the much older woman with confusion. Jenny merely grinned and stepped back.

Donna turned to The Doctor. All the jokes in her had faded away now. Her eyes had grown sad, tired even. While she tried to remain light and easy, The Doctor could see right through her. It hurt Donna to see him leave without her. It hurt her to see him go, knowing that she would never be able to travel with him again.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Donna replied with equal strength. "Promise me something Doctor."

"Anything," He said instantly.

She pressed her nose into his jacket. "Hold onto Rose. Don't, for a second, let her go. Don't ever be alone. I know you. You need her… just as much as she needs you."

The Doctor pulled back, his eyes saddening slightly. _At least Donna is safe_, he thought to himself. At least she wasn't dead… or… or without her memory of their adventures.

"I promise," The Doctor whispered, his voice speaking nothing but the truth.

Donna smiled sadly. The Doctor turned to her mother and grandfather, nodding to each of them, before turning and departing from the house, Jenny no more than a step behind him. He could feel them watching him. The lonely man returning to the TARDIS.

Except… this time he wasn't alone. Something light burst in his heart. It was a strange feeling, one that made him want to smile… that made him want to raise his head a little higher.

Rose was there. She was waiting for him. That in itself, gave him hope that he wasn't going through this unaided.

It was only when they reached the door of the TARDIS, did Jenny break the silence. "Well... that's my job done then. I guess I best be going now."

The Doctor paused, turning to face his daughter. Jenny grinned at him, her tongue poking through her teeth. If there was any doubt in his mind about who Jenny _truly_ was, it was gone now.

"I know Jenny," The Doctor said calmly.

Jenny raised a hand, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I'm just glad the world didn't implode."

"It wouldn't have worked," He said softly, shoving his hands into his pockets as he leant against his beloved Time Machine. "The biological explosion. It was Rose's post-transformation energy that my hand soaked up. If it was just my own, it wouldn't have been powerful enough… it was Rose's TARDIS energy that gave the power to cause that explosion, not my hand."

Jenny smiled as she watched her father slowly fit the pieces together.

"You wouldn't have felt it if you were just born from my DNA, because it was mixed with Rose's. The only conclusion is that you are born from…" The Doctor paused. "…from both of us."

"Gold star for you Dad," Jenny sung, her grin back in full force.

"Rose wasn't even there that day."

"Not in your time line."

The Doctor watched her carefully. From the future then. Of course. If it had been a Rose from the past, Jenny would've had Rose's human DNA rather than the TARDIS's biological structure. A Rose from the future was there and he didn't even notice.

Jenny gave a heavy sigh. "Only when she is ready, Dad. You can't tell her until you are absolutely certain she can handle the truth."

The Doctor nodded, not trusting his voice. When Jenny didn't get a smile from her father, she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at that.

"Stop worrying. Gees, you can be as bad as Jack some days!" Jenny said flamboyantly as she backed away from the TARDIS.

His grin vanished in an instant, his gaze darkening slightly. "Jack."

Jenny made a disgusted face. "Ew! No, _Dad!_ Uncle Jack is not… ew!_"_

"I didn't say anything!" The Doctor said defensively, holding up his hands.

His daughter rolled her eyes at him as her skin began to glow gold. Within seconds wisps of golden mist wrapped around her. The Doctor watched as they playing with the edges of her clothes and stray strands of hair. Soon through the wisps began to race around her as Jenny's skin continued to brighten.

"Bye Dad!" Jenny said mockingly.

With one final wave, there was a flash of bright light and a deafening crack rippled through the air. The Doctor raised one hand to shield his eyes and only lowered it when the light had faded. He took a moment to stare at the empty space.

His daughter was alive. _Their _daughter was alive. That in itself was proof that maybe… just maybe things were going to be ok.

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox**

**So that's Journey's End done. Tick! Now time for a pinch of Romance. REVIEW!**


	24. Healing: Part 1

**Yo,**

**So now it's time for the romance. There are four parts to this section before i end the story here. Sad to see it come to an end, but don't worry. There is a sequel on the way!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Time Experiment

Healing – Part 1

When Rose slowly shifted out of her sleep, she immediately froze. She waited for the brightness of the spot light and the metal cutting into her wrists. She waited for the pain for the needles that were dug deep in her head.

In the moment of being half asleep, half awake, Rose suddenly registered the abnormalities around her. She didn't seem to be lying on any table. No, she was… comfortable. A pillow was under her head and a warm blanket was over her body.

Rose frowned, shifted her head slightly. She froze once more, waiting for the pain of the metal helmet on her head, but she felt nothing of the sort. Confused, her eyes fluttered open ever so slightly revealing a blurry image of the world around her.

She was in a bedroom. To be specific, it was her room… in the TARDIS.

The memories flooded back to her all at once. They came back as clear as day. It wasn't that she could just see her point of view of the situation, but she seemed to be able to see every point of view. Rose blinked as she realised that she could _see. _See absolutely everything.

Rose closed her eyes momentarily, feeling the Space-Time Vortex run through her mind. It flowed like a river, bypassing her mind… and the TARDIS' too. Rose could see how both she and the TARDIS were part of the flow, not only that but she could see how they were the only things in existence that were completely connected to the vortex. There was the occasional flicker of a Vortex manipulator being activated, but nothing that sustained the vortex's flow like herself and the TARDIS.

Rose could see all of Time and Space. Every moment of the past, every second of the present and every possible scenario of the future.

She was a TARDIS.

The concept sounded strange as Rose thought of it lightly, but as she explored the seemly endless corridors of her mind, she felt… well, to be honest with herself… She _felt_ bigger on the inside. Rose felt that she suddenly had so much more power, so much more energy and endless room for knowledge. The desire to learn, to fill the spaces in her mind, was almost overwhelming.

… _Hello, my dear…_

Rose smiled, her eyes remaining closed. _"Hello TARDIS."_

… _Someone has been waiting for you…_

Rose opened her eyes tiredly, looking around the room. When she found that that side was empty, she silently rolled over, smiling at the sight beside her.

The Doctor sat there on her bed, sitting up against the headboard. He was reading the 2nd Harry Potter book, his brainy specs resting on his nose and a cup of tea on the bedside table. He was so absorbed in the book that he didn't even notice Rose watching him.

She watched his expression change slightly as he read through the book obviously feeling emotion from the writing. A small frown to a tiny smile. At one point, The Doctor let out a minor laugh, clearly amused by something.

Eventually, his eyes glanced over to Rose, widening in surprise as her own gaze met his. Rose gave him a tired smile. The Doctor closed the book, giving her a soft smile in return.

"I was beginning to wonder whether you were waking up."

Rose grinned feebly. "Is that my copy? The signed one?"

The Doctor flipped to the first page, showing her the signature below the title. "'Dear Rose, next time lets meet over coffee instead of running from Dementors, J.K. Rowling.'" The Doctor chuckled as he took of his glass, folded them and placed them on the bedside table. "That day really did inspire her next book."

"Especially when you pointed your sonic screw driver to the sky and created a… I think you called it a 'transitory sonic wave'," Rose added softly, snuggling into her pillow. The warmth was comforting.

"Ah yes, the temptation to say 'Expecto Patronum' was there, but I resisted," The Doctor said quietly, his eyes dancing excitedly at the memory.

There was silence. The Doctor closed Rose's book, placing it on the bedside table, before turning to her with a serious expression. "How are you feeling?"

How _was_ she feeling? Rose thought to herself. That simple question seemed almost too difficult to answer. Physically she felt alright, but the feeling of the metal cuffed around her wrists and the needles piecing her skull still lingered when she thought about it too long.

Rose sat up in the bed and leant against the head board. Their shoulders were inches apart, but neither of them seemed wanted to be the one to make first contact. Rose could feel the tension. She could feel the uncertainty battling the desire. It was if the emotions they had for one another were so intense that it created a wall between them.

Her gaze dropped. "I'm fine."

The Doctor didn't reply, and Rose sensed that he knew she was far from fine. She tried to change the topic, keeping her eyes off The Doctor. "How about you? You ok?"

The Time Lord tensed slightly, but hid it with a shrug as his gaze also drifted away. "I'm fine."

They looked at each other at the exact same moment.

They knew _exactly _what the other was feeling.

Rose just had to laugh. It started as a snicker, slowly bubbling to the surface until it became uncontrollable. The Doctor smiled before he too joined her in the laugh. They laughed even though there was nothing that could be considered laughable. They laughed even though they were both so torn that they were on the verge of falling apart.

They laughed because it was something neither of them had done in a long time.

* * *

The Doctor lent his head back against the wall, his eyes still on Rose as he laughed with her… pure and honest. It was strange. The emotions he felt at the moment were unbelievable. Part of him felt the need to grin like a mad man, the other part wanted him to take Rose into his arms and hold her for the rest of time.

He knew he shouldn't be like this. He knew he shouldn't be falling for her. He knew beyond anything that he was the last person Rose should be with. He didn't deserve her.

His Rose.

* * *

Rose was feeling a similar emotion erupting though her. Tears escaped the corner of Rose's eyes, both showing how incredibly happy was, but also how miserable. Now that it was all over, now that everything was ok… Rose felt herself crumble from the inside out.

Somewhere along the way her laughter transformed into sobs. Rose found that her chest began to heave as so many emotions escaped her. She raised a shaking hand to cover her mouth as she stared at The Doctor.

"Oh god," She her voice shuddering. "I-I've missed you. I missed you… you so much…"

"Rose," The Doctor whispered.

The wall broke as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and brought Rose to his side. Rose couldn't help but burst into tears. She felt all those things she had been dying to tell him just blabber in her mouth. There was so many things that she wanted to say now that she had the chance, now that she was here with him.

Rose felt her dam break. Everything they had been through… all the emotion that had been held back just began to rush through her body like a flood. All the tears and laughs. All the cries and screams. All the pain… and all the love.

* * *

The Doctor held Rose to him tightly, pressing his cheek onto the crown of her head. His eyes closed as he breathed her in, letting her smell fill him. The warmth against him gave him the proof that she was here. That she wasn't going to leave him ever again and that she was always going to stand beside him.

Rose was his back bone. She was the one who warmed him hearts. She changed him, pulling him out of his own guilt and pain. She made him see the good in life.

And after that she just _became _his life. While The Doctor felt that he didn't really have a choice in the matter, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Rose clutched the Doctor's jacket as she pressed her face into his chest. The quadruple beat of his dual hearts echoed though her ears soothing her without words needed to be said.

He was here. Holding her, just like it should be. For the moment they forgot about the universe. They forgot about how it probably already need saving once more. They forgot about the fact that Rose was no longer human. They forgot about everything and everyone.

That could all be thought of tomorrow, because tonight… was just for the two of them.

"I love you," Rose confessed through her sobs as she tightened her grip on him. "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

"Shh," The Doctor hushed, raising his hand and cupping her wet face. "It's ok, Rose. Everything is ok."

For some reason it made Rose cry more. Maybe it was because of the fact the Doctor hadn't rejected her. Maybe it was just the relief of finally being able to tell him in person rather to an untouchable holographic image.

The Doctor kicked off his shoes, drawing his legs up and tucking them under the doona. He was still dressed in his suit, just as Rose was still dressed in her hospital gown, but that was a minor detail. They had each other. That's all that mattered at the present moment.

He slid down the bed so he was lying flat, his head propped up slightly by the pillows before pulling Rose to him again. Rose was slightly confused by the gesture, unsure about what it truly meant, but she wasn't about to argue. She curled up to his side, laying her head down over one of his hearts. The Doctor kept one hand around her, the other stroked her hair rhythmically.

He was patient as he waited for her to settle down. Her crying ceased slowly and finally her breathing evened out. Rose found herself growing tired again. The small outburst seemed to have taken so much of her physical energy, despite her mind being wide awake with the newly found energy and space.

"I love you," Rose repeated softly, closing her eyes.

The Doctor hand paused stroking her hair. For a moment, Rose thought he was going to say something. She felt him take a slight breath in, but he seemed to choose against it and continued to brush her hair with his fingers.

"Sleep Rose," He whispered, pressing his lips into her hair.

Rose didn't move from being curled up against him. It only seemed to dawn her then on just how personal The Doctor was being. On just how new and… exotic it must be for him to even be lying beside her. He had never been this close to her before, hugging always being the limit.

And yet he wasn't pushing her away. He wasn't pulling back. He wasn't leaving her.

Rose left herself with that thought as she drifted back to sleep, feeling more at ease than she had in a long time.

* * *

The next time Rose woke, she was alone.

When her eyes fluttered open, she frowned in confusion. She sat up slightly, gazing around her dimly lit room to find it empty. At first Rose thought that maybe she had just dreamt it, but The Doctor's smell still lingered in the bed around her.

Rose closed her eyes, running a hand across her face. She felt the urge to groan at her own stupidity. What had she done?

"That wasn't a good move," Rose muttered to herself.

The room suddenly brightened slowly. _… Morning…_

Rose smiled ever so slightly, gazing up at the roof. "Morning TARDIS." She paused. "Is he… ok?"

… _Confused, my child. Scared and confused…_

Rose gave a heavy sigh, cursing at her own stupidity. She glanced down at herself, still dress in the hospital gown. Rose cringed slightly, forcing back the unwanted memories. She was getting changed. That's what she was doing first.

The shower felt amazing. Rose couldn't really remember how long it had been since she had felt the warm water running over her. She washed her hair, taking her time to massage her head. There were no holes in her head anymore which was thankful, but Rose found that she could almost feel the needles piercing the bone and leaving the gaping holes behind.

Rose closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against the tiles of the shower wall. The warm water continued to pour down her head, running down her back.

She still felt the violation. The metal wrists that held her to the table. The continuous pulses of the Space-Time Vortex. The sweat building up around her body in fear. The endless stabbing of needles all over her body. The tears crusting at the corner of her eyes.

"That was the past," Rose whispered her voice shaking slightly. "The past. Think of the present."

The present. She saw herself standing in the shower. She saw her mother opening her arms wide as her little brother ran into them. She saw Sarah Jane making breakfast, her son standing beside her, waiting for the toast. She saw Martha and Mickey chatting away happily at a café. She saw Donna talking to her grandfather about all the amazing adventures she had witnessed.

She saw The Doctor. The doors of the TARDIS were open, revealing the bright stars of the universe. He leant against the door casually, his arms folded and deep in thought.

Rose opened her eyes, the visions vanishing. She blinked slightly, realising her heart was racing. "W-whoa."

The visions didn't hurt. Not like they did on the Crucible. In fact, it almost seemed natural to bring the Space-Time Vortex forward and to shift through the billions and billions of timelines. So much history, so many promises. So, so much power.

That thought scared her slightly. Rose turned the handles of the shower, cutting off the water. She stepped out, snatching up a white fluffy towel and wrapping it around her body.

She couldn't help but stare at her reflection in the mirror. Since waking up she noticed that she wasn't thin anymore but, rather her body had healed itself returning to its normal state. At a brief glance, Rose didn't see anything wrong with herself. Her hair was blonde, her body thin, but healthy. Her face was oval shaped and her eyes were a soft brown.

It was only when Rose looked closer did she notice the subtle differences. Like how her hair seemed to be blonde to the roots as if it was naturally grown that way. How her eyelashes were longer and darker without make-up and her brown eyes seemed to have a golden shot through them. Her body was shaped differently, the fat layer having been stripped away to reveal a shapely figure that Rose almost didn't recognise.

Rose found that she looked like what she had always wanted herself to look like. It was as if her imagination was being expressed through her body.

"Who am I?" Rose whispered staring at herself in the mirror.

… _You're Rose Tyler…_

"No… no, I'm not," Rose said softly, shaking her head. "I'm…" She paused. "I'm a TARDIS." Rose swallowed thickly. "I'm a time machine."

… _You are a TARDIS, but you are not a time machine. They are different, my dear. _We _are different…_

"I'm the Bad Wolf."

… _You created yourself. You are still you, Rose…_

"But I don't feel like… me."

… _You may not feel like yourself, but you're still the same woman who has claimed the hearts of a Time Lord…_

Rose didn't say anything to that. She didn't know what to say. After a while Rose found herself growing cold with only a towel wrapped around her and she forced herself to turn away from the mirror. The TARDIS dimmed the light of the bathroom for her as she exited into her bedroom to change.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

**3 more chapters to go. :( REVIEW!**


	25. Healing: Part 2

**Yo!**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Ok, so I'm a little behind on the sequel, But it is coming. I want to finish it first before i post. I know you are probably dying to read it (I hope :) ), but i prefer to have the plot completed before i post. It is coming though. Don't doubt that.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

The Time Experiment

Healing – Part 2

The Doctor stared out into the brilliance of the universe as he leant against the door of the TARDIS. He had been there a while, gazing out to the worlds beyond the little blue box floating in space. Worlds that were thriving. Worlds that were dying.

How oblivious they were to the threats around them. Nearly 24 hours ago, the Doctor, Rose and their team of time travellers were all fighting for their existence… and they had _no_ idea. It wasn't that they didn't care, it's just that they didn't know. While the Daleks had threatened the very existence of _everything, _they continued on their merry ways through their merry lives.

The Doctor gave a small sigh, leaning his head against the door frame.

Rose loved him.

The simple thought made him want to smile and grit his teeth at the same time.

He didn't deserve her. She was well above him in every way. Rose, defender of the earth, traveller of time. Rose, the woman who crosses parallel worlds. Rose… the miracle who sacrifices everything to just see him again.

Rose, the human TARDIS.

The Doctor closed his eyes. If only he had never met her. If only he had never gathered up the courage and had returned that second time… No. The Doctor stopped his train of thought with a small shake of his head. He could never _ever _regret Rose. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

How could she fall for a man like him though? He was the man without a home. He was a man without… anything. The last of his kind... a_ killer_ of his kind. A destroyer of worlds and races.

And yet she still loved him. How?

The Doctor had been broken. Barely hanging onto life. Rose came along and fitted the pieces back together, holding him with her smile, her laugh. She gave him back his spirit with her quick comebacks and her feisty personality. She kept him on his toes with her desire of adventure and her constant need to step into danger.

He just wanted to take things back to the way they were. To when they laughed and held hands… and how the passion to take their relationship further was always there, but neither were willing to be the first to step forward. They both knew the complications of such a relationship. They both knew what it would mean if they took _that_ step forward, which was why they never did.

That was impossible now, The Doctor knew that. There was no turning back on this. Not when Rose had taken the risk. She had taken _that_ step.

It began right before Canary Warf. How she told him that she had promised him forever and that was what she was willing to give. The Doctor knew then that she loved him and not only that, but he knew what he felt for her was more than just friendship. He thought he would have time to think things over. He thought he would have time to talk to Rose, to think things through…

But Rose fell and Pete caught her. She confessed to him on the beach. Brilliant, incredible, amazing Rose Tyler stepped forward and poured her heart out to him. Then she was gone. She just vanished before his eyes before he had the chance to say anything.

The logic of the situation confined The Doctor to even attempt to find her. He knew that crossing parallel worlds now that the void had been closed was impossible, so The Doctor simply accepted the fate that the words he had longed to say to Rose would forever remain on the tip of his tongue. The universe, no, universes hated him and he knew that. This was their way of getting back at him and The Doctor knew he deserved it.

Now she had come back. After suffering through months of torture to the point where she wasn't human anymore, she had come back to him. Weak, dying, barely hanging on and in so _so _much pain… and she _still_ came back to say goodbye.

She had sacrificed everything to find him again, to _be _with him. Her family, her friends, her _humanity_. Any chance of living a normal and happy life she had given up, because… apparently… he was worth all of that.

Rose was prepared to give her heart to him, be damned of the consequences. She didn't seem to care about the possibilities of things going wrong. She didn't seem to care about the risks that she was taking.

And he loved her for it.

The Doctor opened his eyes.

He did. He loved her. It was just that simple.

The Doctor drew in a deep breathe, raising a hand and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Blimey," He whispered to himself.

* * *

Rose stepped silently into the console room. There was silence. Only the sound of the TARDIS' steady humming could be heard.

She wrapped her arms around herself, glad that she had brought the jumper. While the TARDIS was able to maintain a decent amount of heating in the room, having the doors open to the vastness of space certainly cooled things down.

The Doctor stood at the door of the TARDIS exactly like he had in Rose's vision, only that one arm was raised, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't turn around as Rose entered. She wasn't quite sure whether he even heard her or not, but she wasn't about to call out.

Rose moved to sit down on the captain's seat. It reminded her of the times The Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS, fixing the swimming pool and what not, and she would just sit there on the jump seat. Sometimes she read a book, other times she just watched him, but the two of them were in complete silence, just enjoying the presence of one another.

As Rose walked closer to the seat, she noticed something already there. It was a velvet bag rested on the top of a large tattered red book. Rose frowned picking the two objects up in curiosity.

"They're for you."

Rose nearly jumped as The Doctor's voice, clearly not expecting to be noticed. When she glanced up, he closed the TARDIS doors before walking casually up the ramp, his hands in his pockets.

His eyes met hers as he walked around the TARDIS console. Rose could see the concern, the fear, the guilt and the grief all brewing. He was scared, she realised. Scared of… everything. Of opening up, of let her in, of the future they could have, of what the future could bring…

Scared of change. Both good and bad.

The Doctor nodded to what she was holding, as he leaned against the TARDIS console. Rose didn't fail to notice how he was keeping his distance from her. "You mother left them for you."

She blinked, glancing down at the objects in her hands. The velvet bag was heavy, but the book held Rose's interest more. She opened it up, flicking through the pages as if they were sheets of gold. A small gasp escaping her lips as she realised that they were letters. Letters to her.

Rose leant against the captain's chair, closing the book and running her hands over the red leather cover. She wanted to read them, but she knew this wasn't the time. Not yet. She wasn't ready to face that pain yet.

She needed to take things step by step… starting with The Doctor.

"You can't… go back," The Doctor finally spoke, his voice hesitant.

Rose raised her eyes to look at him. "I know."

The Doctor shifted, uncomfortable. His eyes looked everywhere but at her. "I mean… even if you wanted to… You're body requires the same rift energy as the TARDIS and Pete's world doesn't have the right…"

"Doctor," Rose said softly.

He halted his words. Finally, he dropped his gaze to meet hers.

Rose gave him a genuine smile. "It's ok."

The Doctor's eyes softened slightly. His body was tense, giving Rose a clear sign that he was nervous. She waited for him patiently, her own anxiety building up inside her.

"Rose…" The Doctor began. He took a deep breathe. "I can't… I'm not." He stopped again.

Rose found it odd for a man who could ramble on about distant planets and incredible galaxies found it so difficult to talk about something so close. Here was a man who could talk non-stop for hours if he wanted to, but when it came to talking about emotions, his words became safe guarded. It was as if every word that came out of the Doctor's mouth held a hidden power that Rose didn't understand.

When it came to emotions, Rose decided, The Doctor takes it upon himself to either speak the truth or say nothing at all.

The Doctor gave a sigh, finally deciding on his words. "You saved my life."

She blinked, clearly not expecting that. Rose smiled slightly. "I think it was the other way round."

He cracked a smile. "Yes… yesterday I did, but I wasn't talking about that." He looked at her, his eyes holding honesty. "You saved my life… by stepping onto the TARDIS."

Rose felt her heart rate rise, but she remained silent. She wasn't going to hope to soon. The Doctor shifted again, dropping his gaze once more.

"I've done…" He closed his eyes to try and hide the pain, but it was still clearly evident across his face. "I'm no saint Rose. What I've done…" The Doctor cut of his words abruptly, as if something had caught in his throat.

Rose took the opportunity to step forward. "Doctor, its ok."

He snapped his eyes to her, the fear rising up through them. He took a small step back, keeping his distance from her. The Doctor didn't seem to be afraid of Rose as such, it appeared that he was more afraid of what _he _could do to Rose.

"No, nonono, it's not. It's not ok. Nothing's ok," The Doctor whispered hastily. He looked at her, his expression almost confused. "How… How can you…"

"How can I love you?" Rose whispered.

The Doctor throat seemed to tighten, his eyes haunted.

Rose smiled softly. "Doctor," Her voice came out pure without a trace of dishonesty. "You are the greatest man I have ever known. The most caring… selfless man I have ever met. A man who sacrifice everything to save one person. A man who gives chances to people _even _when they probably don't deserve it."

The Doctor still stared at her, his brilliant mind trying to grasp the concept of the situation. These sorts of emotions just seemed so… _alien_ to him.

"But after everything I've done and-and all I've put you through…" He ran his hair. He just seemed incredibly, _incredibly_ confused.

Rose took another step forward, but The Doctor still took a retreated step in return, still determined to keep his distance. Rose couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by it.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not that man."

"Yes you…"

"No Rose," He argued. "I'm not."

Silence fell.

It wasn't a rejection, Rose realised. He wasn't saying that he didn't feel anything in return, but it was almost as if he was trying to convince her _not _to love him. To somehow fall _out _of love, which in Rose's opinion was the most ridiculous thing he had ever suggested.

"I have… I have nothing to give," The Doctor said softly, his voice tired as the grief slipped through. "I don't have a home, or… or a family… Rose, I don't even have a planet…"

"That doesn't matter," Rose argued simply.

"It should matter, Rose." The Doctor's tone had dropped to the point where it almost sounded like he was pleading. "You were supposed to live a normal life, a normal _human _life… and just…"

His eyes fell away from hers. He didn't seem to be able to finish that sentence, but Rose knew what he was implying.

"And just forget about you," Rose finished, her tone almost angry. "You think after all we've been through, I could just watch you disappear into the TARDIS and just _forget _about you."

"It's the way it should've been," The Doctor whispered.

Rose caught it though. The slight crack at the edge of his voice. He didn't mean it, Rose realised. The Doctor was still trying to get her to see that he wasn't worth it. The he wasn't good enough for her and that she deserved better.

That crack though. That slight rise in octave at the end of his sentence told her that _he _was fighting a losing battle within himself.

"You don't mean that," Rose said, determined to stand her ground.

"Yes… yes I do."

There was the crack in his voice again.

Rose crossed her arms. "Say that to _me…_ Look into my eyes and say that to me. Tell me that you wanted me to leave you. To go off, live a human life, get married, have 2.5 kids. Say it."

The Doctor looked up at her. Rose could see the pain in his eyes. The unbelievable conflict that he was fighting. Why he was fighting it, Rose had no idea. To her, The Doctor deserved to be happy. He deserved to love. He _didn't _deserve to be alone, which is why Rose vowed that even if they weren't together-together, she wasn't going to leave his side for a _minute_.

He suddenly turned away, running his hands over his face as if trying to find a way to release the stress. Rose could see his hands were shaking slightly, but she didn't know whether it was from grief or from the emotional confliction.

The Doctor sighed. "It's all my fa…"

"No," Rose said sharply cutting him off and taking a daring step forward. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself. I chose to come with you. I chose this life and I don't regret one minute of it… good or bad."

The Doctor didn't look at her. Rose hesitated, unsure about how to take his reaction. "Do you… regret me?"

He turned to her instantly, surprising her by gripping her shoulders. "No, not for a second." The Doctor looked her straight in the eye. "Rose… You're the _best _thing that has ever happened to me. You saved me, from myself. You-you helped me see straight again and…"

Suddenly he was no longer talking.

* * *

Rose had taken his face in her hands and pressed her mouth on his… taking The Doctor completely by surprise. His eyes widened at the unexpected contact, his thoughts wiping completely from his mind. The Doctor remained almost frozen, unsure how to react to the situation.

His memory hadn't faltered. Her lips were still soft as they pressed against his. They didn't move, merely holding themselves there. She didn't seem to expect him to respond.

Rose pulled back, her eyes opening slowly. The Doctor could only stare at this brilliant… incredible… unbelievable woman before him wondering why on earth he had been resisting this in the first place.

All of a sudden, everything became clear. All the worries, the frustration, the fear, the caution had washed away. He finally understood why Rose had taken the leap and screwed the consequences. Suddenly it didn't matter to him what the universe planned to do with him. Suddenly the future didn't sound all that bad if he had Rose to stand beside him.

The facts were simple. Rose was here. Rose had come back. Everything seemed to come to one straightforward thought in his head.

"I love you," The Doctor whispered. For a moment he was shocked at the words that just seemed to tumble out of his mouth, but it was the truth.

A grin slipped across Rose's expression, her eyes brightening.

I do, The Doctor thought. He loved her. By all the gods in the universe, real or fake… he _loved _her.

She barely had time to take another breathe before it was The Doctor's turn to take Rose completely by surprise. His lips met hers in a blinding need, a passion that was withheld for so, _so _long. He cradled her face in his hand feeling her rapid pulse beneath his fingers. It didn't take long for Rose to catch up as her mouth parted to let him in. She was offering herself to him, for she was his if he was ready to take her.

The last thread that held him back from this just seemed to snap in his mind. He just wanted Rose, all of Rose. He wanted to forget the future and the past and just live in the present with her.

The Doctor's shoulders dropped and the tension released. His passion for this woman was let loose as he pulled Rose closer to him. He drunk her in, intoxicated by her as he captured her lips in his. He ran his tongue over the inside of her mouth, his trembling hands knotting in her hair.

Rose let him explore her mouth, opening herself to him completely and angling her head slightly to give him better access. Her hands snaked across his torso and around his back to hook around his shoulders.

Finally, Rose pulled away. While the main reason was the need to breathe, she didn't want to push forward further than what they both were ready for. The Doctor rested his forehead on hers, his breathing slightly staggered. His hands didn't even attempt to free themselves from the knots in her hair, just as Rose kept her arms wrapped around his shoulder. Neither of them to want to let go.

When the Doctor opened his eyes, he pulled back in surprise. Rose sensed it, opening her eyes also and frowned slightly at his reaction. The Doctor felt her tense slightly, uncertainty filling her. "Doctor?"

"You're… glowing," The Doctor said, completely stunned.

She was. Her whole body seemed to be surrounded by this golden mist. It floated around her, lifting strands of her hair to give an illusion that Rose was standing in zero gravity. Rose lifted her hands from around his shoulders, gazing at them in wonder.

"What… How?" Rose asked quietly.

A grin slowly rose on The Doctor face. "It seems our activities have instigated a growth of Serotonin and Oxytocin within your body which have reacted the Space-Time Vortex to generate a physical expression of your emotions."

Rose looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"You're happy," The Doctor clarified, his grin sustaining.

Rose matched his expression with her own grin. "Yes… yes, I'm very happy."

That was the bridge. The moment when the two of them stepped from being the best of friends to something more. They became no longer The Doctor and his companion, but rather The Oncoming Storm and The Bad Wolf, ready to take on the world and all that is thrown at them.

Their legend had once more reformed, but it still had only just begun.

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**I am such a sap. Finally, there is the Rose/Doctor you have all been waiting for. REVIEW! **


	26. Healing: Part 3

**Yo!**

**Ok, ok, yes i know it has taken me forever to update. BUT I HAVE A REASON! I don't actually have word on my laptop. Crazy i know, but i had to download it myself and everything. It's been so frustrating because i haven't been able to write AT ALL! I don't like it.**

**Any way, that's all good now. One more chapter to go guys before this story ends. Sad i know.**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxo**

The Time Experiment

Healing – Part 3

It is incredible what can be found if one looks hard enough. Even in the depths of space, where it appears that there is no life at all. _Even _there… can the most fundamental and history breaking events can take place.

It was here, in the deepest parts of space, that the TARDIS floated around lazily. She had not direction and no intention, but it didn't mean there was no purpose for her being there. The TARDIS was cradling her precious residents.

Both her patients belonged in tales of myth and legend. The Last of the Time Lords and The Goddess of Time. They were the Stuff of Legend. A part of stories that were whispered between worlds.

Nevertheless, in the past weeks, both these beings of folklore had never been more delicate.

They were resting. Calming their nerves, coming to terms with their experiences. The Doctor and Rose were trying to release some of the emotional extremities not only from the past couple of days, but for the past two years.

Despite the leap in their relationship, not much changed between them on the outside. They continued to hold hands, watch each other with admiration, hug every chance they could get. A silent agreement had developed between them that they were both emotionally unstable and stepping forward into a relationship too quickly was bound to cause catastrophic consequences if they weren't careful.

It was in the depths did Rose and The Doctor feel the real turn. Neither of them had felt so open to one another. They seemed to be able to _feel _each other, in a metaphorical sense. They understood each other's pain. They understood each other's love.

Rarely did they leave each other's side. After so long being apart… they just couldn't leave.

The days flowed past. Each day presented something different, despite confining themselves to the TARDIS. Most of the time was spent with The Doctor finding out just how powerful Rose was. Without needles or blood samples (Rose didn't even want to look at a needle), The Doctor analysed Rose's DNA, breaking it down to study what she would be able to achieve.

"Rose, this is incredible," The Doctor said in awe. He had one hand clasped around Rose's, almost as if he was afraid that she would disappear if he let go. With his spare hand though, he pointed to the screen in front of him.

"See this? It's the _exact _same strand you see in the TARDIS coral. You're exterior is able to withstand just about anything. Extreme temperatures. Vacuum Space. Enormous pressures… of course, there are always limits," The Doctor said excitedly. He pointed to another section of the screen. "And this. It gives you the ability to be able to change your form. You could even turn _invisible._"

"I could be ginger?" Rose grinned.

The Doctor's glare was only half-hearted.

Stories were shared between them. They had so much to tell each other and both found themselves talking over the other in a frenzy of excitement. Despite Rose mentally sharing part of her experiences to The Doctor via mental transfer, there was still _so _much she wanted to say.

Part of these stories helped The Doctor fully understand what Rose had become. Rose told him how she was able to manipulate the Space-Time Vortex into just about any shape she wanted to. The Doctor had already seen what she had been able to do, with the memories that she had shown him, but he was strongly against using the Vortex as a weapon.

Of course, Rose had argued that she did in fact save Wilfred and Silvia's life, but The Doctor made her swear that she wouldn't use it (at least until she had mastered the skill), unless it was completely necessary. He explained to her that without control and practice, there was a chance that she could focus too much of the Vortex on a target, eliminating it from existence entirely… through all of time. It was a dangerous thought. The paradoxes could be catastrophic and Rose took every chance she got to escape into the practice room the TARDIS set up for her.

The Doctor also explained that Rose would be able to use the Vortex's power for just about anything. Not only could she shape it as a weapon, but she could use it to create things. She would be able to drag certain items out of different points in time and place them in other places. Naturally, The Doctor said that it was probably another talent that should be avoided, due to so many things that could go wrong.

The thing was they _had _years. Like the TARDIS, as long as she was able to refuel with Rift energy, Rose could live for as long as she wanted. While she would never choose it, Rose could very well outlive The Doctor.

Aside from these new ability, The Doctor had also taught her how to control being able to see all the moments of the past, present and future all at once. While he didn't have the ability to manipulate the Space-Time Vortex like Rose, he was able to teach her how to tone down the overwhelming images of time in her head. The process consisted of a lot of meditation and being able to create a mind lock around that area. After each 'meditation session', Rose found it much easier to concentrate.

While Rose's physical health had improved dramatically, there was no cure for the haunting memories that flashed through her mind at the smallest of triggers. Sometimes it was an anaesthetic smell or the colour white… or even if a light was too intense. The memories would just come forward in her mind and Rose would find herself griping onto the closest thing available to keep herself standing.

The Doctor was always there though. The moment Rose had an 'episode', he would be by her side, holding her as she struggled with her internal battle to fight back the memories. Since that first night, the two of them had shared a bed. While it was mainly because The Doctor found that he didn't want to sleep alone, not now that Rose was by his side, but nearly twice a night The Doctor found himself waking screaming Rose from her nightmares. Sometimes she cried, other times she trembled. There were a few occasions when Rose screamed at The Doctor, furious and angry for no real reason. He held her every single time though and she would always fall asleep peacefully.

Since Rose had poured her… experiences into his head (before she became a human TARDIS), The Doctor knew exactly what they did to her and how to resist triggering the memories again.

He also knew to never give Rose a cup of water when she was unconscious.

* * *

They were in the library when he told her.

They sat on the floor with their backs against the couch. The only sound that could be heard was the crackle of the artificial fire in front of them. Rose was curled up by The Doctor's side, her legs drawn in close and her head resting on his shoulder. The Doctor on the other hand had his legs out straight and crossed, his arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder.

Despite trying to hide it, Rose knew The Doctor himself was in pain. Whatever Davros had said must've really affected him. Not only that, but she could see the guilt rising within him. While she had no idea how much pain he was truly in, it hurt her to see him torturing himself with self-inflicted guilt.

"Gallifrey was beautiful," The Doctor whispered.

Rose raised her head in surprise, but The Doctor continued to gaze at the false fire. It was in this moment of pure silence that he began to speak. She didn't say anything to convince him to tell her. She made no suggestion that manipulated him into speaking. He was merely spoke, because he wanted to.

"I wish I could've taken you there, Rose. I really wish you could've seen it yourself."

His gaze turned to her. One of pain and misery. He was suffering telling her this, but Rose could see the glint in his eyes. He wanted her to know. The Doctor wanted to tell her his story.

So silently, Rose let him.

He told her everything. How he grew up on Gallifrey. He told her of his parents and community. He spoke of Gallifrey's culture, its life style. He told her how he felt imprisioned. How he wanted to escape. How he found the TARDIS and stole her with no intention in taking her back, despite what he constantly told everyone.

When he had finished talking about his home, he talked about his adventures. His first companions, Barbra and Ian. He talked about Susan, his beloved Granddaughter.

When he had finished talking about his first incarnation, he moved to his second then his third. How he met the Brigadier. How he was banished to earth. How he worked for unit. He talked about how he met Sarah Jane. How he faced The Master. How he was sent back to destroy the Daleks, but was unable to.

The Doctor found that he just kept talking. He talked about his fourth regeneration. About the ridiculous scarf he had worn. About Romana and Adric. He laughed as he remembered the happy times and clenched his jaw upon the sad memories. He talked about his fifth regeneration. His crazy multi-coloured sixth self. His manipulative short seventh self. His romantic manic eigth self. About all his past companions, all his past adventures, all his past enemies.

He told her about all the friends he had made. All the loves he had felt and all the betrayals he had been given. He talked of his opinions on certain people and why. Why he made certain decisions and why he didn't. The things he regrated, the things he was pleased with. He talked and talked and talked, more that Rose had ever heard _anyone _talk before.

Rose listened. She didn't say a word as the hours past. The both must've been hungry and they probably were incredibly tired, but neither seemed to be able to step out of this seemingly fixed point in time.

They moved from the uncomfortable floor to the more comfortable couch. The Doctor pulled Rose to his side and the leant against each other as The Doctor just talked. Rose found that every word just seemed to sink into her mind and imprint itself into her memory. She just let the words flow through her as The Doctor continued to talk.

Finally, after what seemed like no time at all (when it actual fact it was hours), he talked about the Time War.

At first The Doctor seemed to stumble, pausing repeatedly as if the words were cutting away at him. Rose simply gripped his hand, caressing her thumb over his knuckles. He looked at her hesitantly, but Rose gave him a smile, silently telling him that she was there. That she was beside him and that he didn't have to go through this alone.

There was not one detail The Doctor left untouched. He told her everything.

* * *

Rose didn't force it out of him and The Doctor didn't feel as if the words were forced out. They just simply felt like they could be let loose. A coiled spring that had tightened in his chest had been released.

The Doctor's voice faded out, and only the sound of humming filled the warm console room. Rose's head still remained rested on his shoulder, but The Doctor knew she wasn't asleep because her breathing wasn't quite as smooth.

He suddenly felt scared. Immensely so. He had just poured out his heart to Rose. It wasn't intentional, nor expected. It just seemed to happen as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

What would she think of him though? Uncertainty flowed through his veins. Would she be scared of him? Would she turn away and never look back?

What had he done?

Regardless of the flooding thoughts of doubt and hesitation, Rose didn't move an inch from where she lay against The Doctor's side. Despite the scepticism about her reaction, he couldn't help but feel the tension being released. He suddenly didn't feel so alone. Sure, he was still the last of his kind and he had still destroyed his people and home… Nothing could change that, but what he felt now was that someone understood him. He didn't feel like he had to justify all his actions with Rose. He didn't feel like he would have to explain himself. Rose understood him. She knew him now, _all _of him.

"I'm not alone," He whispered to himself. Even saying the words allowed didn't seem to make it any more believable.

"You were never alone, Doctor," Rose replied softly, turning her head up to look at him.

The Doctor was slightly surprised by her reply, but mentioned nothing of it. Questions still rose through his mind. Did she still want to stay? Was she turning away?

Rose saw his uncertainty and merely took his hands in her own. She began to raise them to her temple, to give him access to her mind, but the Doctor stopped her. "Rose?"

While she had already opened her mind to him once, The Doctor knew that that had been under dire circumstances, ones he didn't particularly want a repeat of. Mind reading for casual purposes on the other hand, The Doctor didn't particularly like. The mind held all sorts of information, sometimes having access to one's mind can reveal things about a person that would rather be left unsaid.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Trust me. I know how to guard my mind."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"The TARDIS taught me," Rose said simply. "Now will you trust me?"

His answer was simple and completely honest. "Always."

Rose grinned and raised the Doctor's hands, placing them on her temple. The Doctor closed his eyes, entering her mind slowly.

She opened herself to him immediately, showing him the seemingly endless corridors of her mind. The Doctor nearly gaped in wonder at the amount of space there was before him, marvelling at her ability to store so much. Her mind was far larger than he imagined Rose's mind would've grown. Far larger than his own mind even.

Rose led him down one corridor in particular, opening it up to him. At first The Doctor only felt more space, but then he felt a presence. Something so familiar...

… _Hello, My Doctor…_

The Doctor's breath staggered slightly. In the real world, he felt Rose rest her forehead on his as the simplest gesture of comfort and yet one that made him feel so much more stable.

"_T… TARDIS?" _The Doctor spoke into Rose's mind hesitantly.

… _I was always here, my thief… I never left you…_

The Doctor felt himself grin. _"You were. You were always here… My old girl."_

The TARDIS gave a pleasant hum. _… I always loved it when you called me 'old girl'…_

While the gaping hole in his life still remained, The Doctor found he could look at it with different light. The guilt and pain was still there, but now when The Doctor found himself looking back on his memories, his one true companion was always by his side. Despite not being able to hear her or understand her, she was always there, even when he thought he was alone.

Rose Tyler was by far the _best _thing that ever happened to him.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

**Beautiful right?**


	27. Healing: Part 4

**Sup peoples!**

**IT'S OVER! *Cries hysterically* I just can't believe it's over. Sigh. I really enjoyed writing this story.**

**I just want to thank all you guys for supporting me with your fabulous reviews and continuous support. I just want to say **_THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!_** There defintely will be one. I'm not sure when I'll be posting it, but if you keep your alerts on this story, i'll be sure to post up a chapter when I've created it.**

**So long my friends, i promise i will see you soon!**

**Fly On...**

**Heart of Diamond**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxo ox**

The Time Experiment

Healing – Part 4

While The Doctor was doing some long hindered repairs on the TARDIS, Rose thought that this would be the best moment to open her mother's Letter Diary.

Rose sat in one of the sitting rooms. It was one of her favourites for the roof was like a giant light show. It was made of a thin layer of some special crystal that they Doctor had lectured her on and she had forgotten about it. Probably because she couldn't take her eyes of the dazeling display of colour across the dark roof for only a few light sources. Rose could stare at it all. The fire was on. Of course, it was just an advanced hologram from the late 63rd centry, but The Doctor had installed the smell, sound and heat as if it was a real fire. In fact, it seemed that the only way to tell that it was a fake fire was if you tried to put your hand in it.

With a warm blanket wrapped around her legs and the pleasant hum of the TARDIS radiating through the room, Rose opened to the first page of her Mother's Letter Diary. She shifted herself until she was comfortable, before she began to read the first entry. It dated a mere two months after the event of Bad Wolf Bay.

_To my dearest Rose,_

_If you are reading this then there is a highly likely chance that I won't be with you. The most likely scenario is that I am with Pete and the baby and you are travelling with The Doctor once more._

_Today was the day you had snapped out of it. Can you remember? It was the day that you had come down the stairs (having had an actual shower and had changed out of pyjamas) and had declared to both Pete and I that you were going to do everything you could to get back. I know I didn't say it, Rose, but I'm so proud of you. I know I never really agreed with you traveling with The Doctor, but I can see now just how much he means to you._

_I can see your determination and that is why I am writing this letter diary. I know you are going to find The Doctor. Mother's intuition. This book will contain everything I've always wanted to tell you and probably what I won't have the chance to, because you'll be neck deep in your project._

_Rose, today I saw you become the woman I have always dreamt of being. You have found a goal and I can just see in your eyes you are going to stay fixed on it. So, today I begin to write down everything, so when the time comes and you find The Doctor, I can give you this book and it will say all that is need to be said._

_I love you Rose._

_Mum_

Rose's gaze drifted to the artificial fire, feeling the heat on her face. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Now that she had reflected on the memories, she did ignore her parents in her focus on getting back to The Doctor. All those nights she spent her small hours of sleep in Torchwood. She was with them of course, talking to them occasionally, but she never took a day off to rest or play games with Tony.

Rose gave a small sigh, leaning her head to the side and resting it on the sofa. She couldn't help but smile slightly. Her mother knew her so well. She never once disagreed with Rose about the amount of time she had spent working on the dimension cannon… because in that time she was writing this book, preparing herself for when her daughter left.

She closed her eyes and attempted to pull her mother's timeline forward from the continuous river of the Space-Time Vortex in her mind. She kept missing it though, getting mixed up with other linear timelines. Finally, Rose felt the TARDIS enter into her mind, helping extract the right timeline. Rose gave a silent thankyou before opening it, revealing her mother at present.

Jackie was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to feed Tony porridge. Pete was at the stove flipping pancakes, while stirring the porridge at the same time.

Rose smiled when Tony slapped his hands on his highchair sending the porridge flying in every direction. Jackie huffed and Tony giggled mumbling something gibberish. Pete seemed to be hiding his smirk.

… _They are happy…_

"Yes," Rose agreed, keeping her eyes closed even as she released the timeline back into the Space-Time Vortex. "I'm glad."

The TARDIS gave a pleasant hum. _… Just as you are…_

"Very much so."

Rose continued to rest there for a moment, closing her book. She ran her hand over the cover and momentarily surprised herself that she could remember every word of the first letter at only one glance. She repeated them over and over in her mind, finding that she could almost hear her mother's voice saying those words. Rose almost fell asleep when there was a knock on the door frame. She opened her eyes, blinking, before breaking into a yawn.

The Doctor grinned at her as he casually walked over, his hands in his pockets. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Hmm," Rose replied simply, smiling easily.

The Doctor sat himself down on the couch and the edge of Rose's feet. Rose watched him with sleepy eyes and couldn't help but smile more. She had really found him. After all that time searching, Rose was back. That thought just couldn't sink into her head enough.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked softly, his eyes flickering to Jackie's book.

Rose maintained her smile, despite the slight sadness fluttering in the back of her eyes. She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I'm ok."

The Doctor studied her carefully and Rose smile grew at his concern. She didn't regret her decision, not even the slightest. She knew her mother was happy and her mother knew that Rose was where she wanted to be. There was nothing that either of them could want more for one another.

"What's up?" Rose asked, wanting to change the subject.

The Doctor didn't look at her, his hands fidgeting slightly. "Well… I was wondering, if you're feeling better… um… would you like to come, with me to… somewhere."

Rose cocked to her slightly, questioning why he was asking. Of course he could take them somewhere. That was a stupid question… Ah.

At the moment of realisation, Rose resisted the urge to laugh. "Doctor. Are you asking me on a date?"

His hand shot up to scratch the back of his neck. "No… well, yes, but…"

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm too busy today," Rose replied, unable to hold back her smile.

The Doctor frowned as he glanced up at her, unaware of Rose's teasing. After a few moments of admiring his gorgeously confused expression, Rose let out a giggle.

He finally caught on to Rose's teasing and let a lazy grin slip onto his face. "You cheeky minx."

Rose's giggles morphed into shrieks as The Doctor snatched a foot and began to tickle it. She squirmed on the couch, her mother's book falling onto the carpet, forgotten.

"_Doctor!"_ Rose cried through her laughter, trying to push her hands away. It wasn't long before she caught onto a different idea and dived her hands towards his stomach.

The Doctor let out an incredibly un-manly scream only fuelling Rose's laughter. In wasn't long before the two of them were uncontrollable, their hands searching for the most ticklish parts of one another. Rose found she got the best reaction right at his hip, whilst The Doctor aimed for her knees.

Their squirming caused the two of them to roll off the couch and onto the soft carpet. The blanket tangle between them, wrapping around their fidgeting bodies. Rose collapsed onto her back, feeling exhausted from merely laughing. The Doctor crumpled down beside her, his head resting on her stomach.

Rose glanced down at him as the last of her laughs escaped her lips. She raised a hand and ran it through his soft hair. His eyes glanced up at her, full of mischief and… pure happiness. They laid their long after their laughter had died, their ears hearing nothing but the crackling of the artificial fire and their eyes seeing nothing but each other.

"Where would you like to go?" She whispered carefully.

The Doctor let a grin slip across his face. "Rose Tyler. You and I are going to spend Christmas in 1851."

Rose paused in stroking his head, frowning. "Christmas? Really?"

The Doctor's smile faltered. "What's wrong with Christmas?"

Rose smiled at him. "Something always goes wrong at Christmas."

The Doctor grin grew again.

Of course, Rose thought to herself. Have a week off, without doing anything must've been killing him. He was purposely looking for trouble. Why would she think any different?

She rolled her eyes. "You mister are asking for trouble."

"Well… you know me," The Doctor replied.

"Yes," Rose whispered, her voice calm. "Yes, I do."

She did. She knew him. The Doctor had opened up to her in ways that she would never have thought imaginable. He had told her things she had never thought she would hear him say. He was tired of running alone. Having to fight, remember, wish alone. Now Rose knew what he was going through… she would always be beside him, holding his hand every step of the way.

"I never said thank you," Rose said suddenly.

The Doctor seemed confused. "For what?"

For finally believing that you deserved happiness. "Everything," Rose said with a smile. "Just… everything."

The Doctor grinned at her. Whether he realised the truth behind that statement, it didn't show in his expression. "You are welcome Rose."

Rose smiled.

**xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox ox**

**:) I want to hear what you thought of the entire story. Elaborate Review will be much appreciated!**


End file.
